Adorável Texano
by Mariana Taisho
Summary: No momento em que a elegantemente vestida dama da sociedade entrou no bar no lado errado da cidade, o rude texano Inuyasha Taisho soube que ela era problema - e exatamente o tipo de mulher que jurou evitar.
1. Prólogo

Olá pessoal, VOLTEI! Depois de muito tempo sem postar nada aqui, fui inspirada a voltar assim como a Carla Taisho, então estou aqui com mais uma adaptação, espero que desfrutem!

* * *

No momento em que a elegantemente vestida dama da sociedade entrou no bar no lado errado da cidade, o rude texano Inuyasha Taisho soube que ela era problema - e exatamente o tipo de mulher que jurou evitar. Mas a adorável Kagome Higurashi despertou nele uma ternura que ele nunca conhecera... E um desejo que não podia ser negado. No eletrizante instante que Kagome olhou dentro daquele par de brilhantes olhos prateados, ela perdeu seu coração para sempre. Mas como convencer o cauteloso rancheiro que ela era uma rosa inocente... E pronta para florescer para ele? O caubói rude e brigão estava determinado a manter distância. Até que ele fez uma proposta que ela não poderia recusar...


	2. Capítulo 01

Nem bem entrou no bar, Kagome se arrependeu. A julgar pelas dezenas de olhares masculinos que se fixaram nela, feminismo devia ser palavra desconhecida naquela distante cidadezinha do Texas.

Nervosa, ajeitou os cabelos castanhos e jogou-os para trás, esperando que o gesto demonstrasse desafio. Em seguida, pediu uma cerveja ao atendente. Outro gesto de desafio: afinal, em seus vinte anos de vida, jamais provara cerveja.

— Oi, belezinha. Quer dançar comigo?

"Ai, meu Deus! Perigo à vista", pensou ela, quando identificou o dono da voz, um homenzarrão barbudo cujo olhar parecia devorá-la.

— Não, obrigada. — Segurou a caneca com as duas mãos para disfarçar a tremedeira, — Eu... eu estou esperando alguém.

Era verdade, ou quase. Havia tempos que esperava por alguém, só que "ele" ainda não surgira em sua vida. Infelizmente! Céus, como precisava "dele" agora! Estava morando com um tio cobiçoso, daqueles que procuram subir depressa na vida sem olhar onde pisam. E esse tio resolvera entregar a sobrinha a um amigo fazendeiro, velho e feio, cuja única virtude era ser rico. A herança de Kagome, ainda em custódia, forçava-a a suportar a tirana presença do irmão de sua mãe.

Sim, ela sonhava dia e noite com a libertação, mas esse cowboy barbudo e mal cheiroso decididamente não tinha a menor semelhança com um príncipe.

— Ora, meu potinho de açúcar, seja mais boazinha comigo. — Os dedos do homem apertaram-lhe o braço por cima da blusa, e Kagome logo se lembrou de cobras. — Sei muito bem do que você precisa. Não, não fuja de mim, coraçãozinho...

Ninguém notou quando o moreno se levantou e se aproximou, os olhos claros despejando fagulhas pontiagudas de prata, em completo silêncio.

Ele usava jeans também; não impecáveis como os de Kagome, mas desbotados e gastos pelo trabalho. As botas folgadas não viam graxa havia muito, e nem de longe lembravam as elegantes botinas texanas. Era alto, muito alto.

— Você vai ver como eu sou bom na cama, bonequinha. Vamos... — O galanteador parou de chofre quando avistou o outro se aproximando e piscou várias vezes. — Ha... Olá, Inuyasha. Eu... hã... não sabia que ela estava com você.

— Agora você sabe.

A voz, grave e cheia, trouxe um calafrio à espinha de Kagome. Ela ergueu a cabeça, deparando com um par de olhos de diamante que lhe tiraram o fôlego.

— Pensei que você não viesse mais — disse ele, puxando-a pelo braço. — Vamos para a mesa, é mais confortável. Traga sua cerveja.

Kagome obedeceu como um autômato, agudamente consciente dos dedos firmes que a conduziam para o fundo do bar.

— Obrigada — balbuciou, aceitando a cadeira que ele lhe ofereceu. Um cigarro aceso no cinzeiro e um copo de uísque cheio indicaram-lhe que o desconhecido chegara pouco antes dela.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ele, estendendo a mão para o cigarro. Mãos limpas, de unhas bem-cortadas, sem anéis.

— Meu nome é Kagome. E o seu?

— O pessoal me chama de Inuyasha.

Para ter o que fazer, ela experimentou a cerveja. Horrível! Deus, como uma bebida tão bonita podia ser tão ruim?!

Um sorriso breve desenhou-se nos lábios bem-delineados de Inuyasha.

— O que faz aqui a esta hora da noite? Vejo que não está acostumada com cerveja e muito menos com bares como este. É uma debutante ou o quê?

— Fugi de casa — esclareceu ela, com um risinho. — Estou em franca fase de rebelião doméstica. Ou, se preferir, vim para conhecer a vida noturna.

— E tem idade suficiente para isso?

— Para pedir uma cerveja no bar, tenho. Daqui a pouco faço vinte e um anos.

— Não parece.

Kagome estudou com mais atenção o rosto moreno, as mechas encara coladas amontoadas em desordem sobre o colarinho. Com um pouco mais de trato, ele poderia se tomar num homem de charme irresistível.

— Você mora aqui? — perguntou, por fim.

— Desde que nasci.

— Trabalha?

— Moça, por estas bandas do Texas todo o mundo tem de trabalhar para sobreviver. — Os olhos dele se desviaram para a pulseira de ouro de Kagome. — Quase todo o mundo, quero dizer. Usar um enfeite como esse nesta parte da cidade é procurar encrenca, moça. Puxe mais a manga para esconder.

Ela obedeceu prontamente, assombrada com a própria docilidade. Talvez estivesse bêbada. Mas como, se não tomara mais que um gole de cerveja?

— Que é que você faz, além de dar ordens? — perguntou.

— Sou capataz de uma fazenda das redondezas. Por isso, sou obrigado a mandar.

— Ah, um cowboy! Eu nunca conheci um de verdade.

— Bem se vê que você não é daqui.

— Nasci na Geórgia e vivi lá até agora. Meus pais morreram num desastre de avião e... Bem, vim morar com meu tio. Minha vida se transformou num inferno desde então.

— Pois caia fora — retrucou ele, com simplicidade. — Não acredito em prisões forçadas, não desse tipo.

— Não é tão fácil assim. Veja, eu sou rica. Mas não posso tocar num único tostão antes de completar vinte e um anos. Enquanto isso, meu tio faz o possível e o impossível para eu me casar com um sócio dele, não sei por quê. Suspeito que haja um interesse escondido, mas ainda não descobri qual.

— Será que você existe mesmo, ou saiu de um conto de fadas? Que diabos, moça, mande seu tio plantar batatas, ponha-o para correr e seja dona de seu nariz, ora essa! Na sua idade eu já trabalhava para mim mesmo, não para meus parentes.

— Você é homem.

— E daí? Até onde sei, estamos no século vinte. Já ouviu falar em feminismo?

Kagome sorriu para si mesma. Alguns minutos antes, seria capaz de jurar que ninguém naquele bar tinha ouvido falar nessa palavra.

— Não sou feminista, para dizer a verdade. Sou até meio antiquada. Quadrada, como dizem por aí.

— Nenhuma mulher quadrada entraria num bar destes para pedir cerveja. E sozinha!

— Se ela estivesse a fim disso, entraria, sim, senhor — rebateu Kagome rindo, os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente. — Além disso, estou protegida. Nada vai me acontecer, porque você está aqui.

Uma sombra fugaz perpassou os olhos claros de Inuyasha.

— Em outras palavras, você acha que comigo está em segurança.

O coração de Kagome disparou de repente.

— Eu... espero que sim — disse, exalando fundo, — Creio que cometi uma bobagem vindo aqui mas, com toda a sinceridade, não gos taria de ser castigada por isso. Principalmente por você.

Ele sorriu.

— Gostei do que ouvi. Parece que você aprende depressa as lições, moça.

— Lições? Que lições?

— Da vida. Quando não se aprende da primeira vez, é preciso repetir até acertar.

Inuyasha depositou o copo sobre a mesa e fez um sinal ao garçom.

— Agora vamos. Eu levo você para sua casa.

Kagome suspirou, amuada.

— Já? Mas esta é minha primeira noite de liberdade! E tenho a leve impressão de que será a última também...

— Nesse caso, vou fazer o que posso para que você fique com uma boa lembrança dela — murmurou ele, colocando o chapéu e erguendo-se. — Você é corajosa?

Kagome aceitou a mão estendida e também se levantou. Não sabia ex plicar, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que podia confiar nesse homem des conhecido, bonito e moreno.

— Sou — replicou, com um sorriso.

Inuyasha tornou-lhe o braço e guiou-a para fora, depois de distribuir alguns cumprimentos secos.

— Você parece popular nesse bar — comentou Kagome, inspirando com prazer o ar puro da noite fresca.

— Não é para menos. Andei me metendo em muitas brigas aí dentro. Coisas de homem solitário, acho. Nem sempre eu tinha uma moça ao meu lado para me deter, sabe como é?

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Escute, moça bonita, eu sei apreciar uma ou outra aventura, mas isso é tudo o que terá de mim. Se ficar nesta cidade por mais tempo, vai entender por que não gosto de mulheres ricas. Enfim, hoje eu me sinto generoso.

— Acho que não entendi.

— É, parece que não mesmo. — Ele riu sem vontade. — Você não devia ter saído de casa.

— Ouço essa cantilena todos os dias. Mas como vou aprender a viver dentro de uma redoma?

— Saindo dela — admitiu Inuyasha. — Tem razão. Ponto para você. – Pararam diante de uma caminhonete velha e enferrujada, cheia de pontos amassados no para-lama.

— Desculpe se não tenho um Rolls-Royce, debutante. Eles não são muito bons para transportar gado.

Kagome piscou diante da piada de mau gosto.

— Nem que fosse um cavalo eu me importaria. Não julgo as pessoas pelo que elas possuem, sabia?

— Desculpe, foi uma brincadeira infeliz. Entre, por favor. E cuidado com essa mola solta; ainda não tive tempo de consertá-la.

A caminhonete cheirava bem, a couro, fumo e asseio. Inuyasha deu a partida e perguntou, curioso:

— Escute, como veio até aqui? De carro?

— Vim.

Entre divertido e atônito, ele pousou os olhos num reluzente Mercedes estacionado entre outras caminhonetes e ferragens velhas.

— Sim, é meu — admitiu ela, num fio de voz. Mas acrescentou em desafio: — E não precisa me olhar desse modo.

— Vê? Já está brigando comigo. E mal nos conhecemos ainda!

A caminhonete ganhou a estrada de terra batida, iluminada apenas pela luz leitosa da lua.

— Que é que você faz, além de fugir à noite? — perguntou ele, de bom humor.

— Estudo piano, pinto, leio. E tento não enlouquecer com as festas, recepções e jogos de carta que tenho de aturar à noite. E você?

— Minhas tarefas são bem menos apaixonantes que as suas. Cuidar do gado, marcar os animais, admitir e despedir peões, tomar decisões — Ele pigarreou e olhou-a de soslaio. — Vez por outra presido a sessões do conselho também.

— Mas você não é capataz?

— Entre outras coisas, moça. Bem, aonde gostaria de ir?

— Para falar francamente, não sei. Só sei que não quero ir para casa ainda.

— Há uma festa em San Moreno, com muita cerveja e dança.

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam.

— Daquelas de rua? Ótimo, acho que vou adorar. Você dança?

— Sou capaz de dar alguns passos, se for absolutamente necessário. Seu problema maior vai ser com a cerveja. É a única bebida que lhe recomendo; tequila, além de forte, dá uma dor de cabeça tremenda no dia seguinte.

— Ora, eu aprendi a gostar de caviar depois de muita luta comigo mesma. Creio que posso aprender a gostar de cerveja também.

Inuyasha não fez comentários e ligou o rádio. Kagome fechou os olhos e deixou-se embalar pela música suave, pensando com crescente espanto na confiança absoluta que depositava num homem de quem só conhecia o primeiro nome. Tinha a impressão exata de que ambos eram velhos amigos que se reencontravam depois de alguns anos.

Essa impressão perdurou enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas iluminadas de San Moreno. Passearam entre lanternas coloridas, barracas adornadas com flores de papel crepom, músicos cantando a plenos pulmões. A cerveja quente e a música ensurdecedora não incomodavam a ninguém; ao contrário, havia uma alegria contagiante no ar.

— O que eles estão celebrando? — quis saber Kagome.

— Que importa? — riu ele. — Vamos dançar.

Riram, conversaram, dançaram, cantaram. Kagome nunca se sentira tão bem em toda a vida; se lhe dissessem que ela morreria no dia seguinte, receberia a notícia com alegria, porque valera a pena viver só por causa dessa noite. Até a cerveja quente descia com incrível facilidade, prin cipalmente depois de uma dança animada. Era uma sensação gostosa, a de estar entre os braços musculosos de Inuyasha, aspirar seu aroma de couro e fumo, sentir seu hálito morno perto do rosto. No final, Kagome estava mais embriagada de Inuyasha que da cerveja propriamente dita.

A orquestra deu início à última música, suave, calma. Kagome deslizou para o aconchego do peito maciço, e os braços de Inuyasha envolve ram-na, apertando-a docemente. A melodia penetrava seus ouvidos en volta numa neblina dourada de puro prazer, o corpo reagindo a proxi midade masculina de um modo novo e desconhecido. Assustada, ela ergueu os olhos tímidos, cheios de curiosa apreensão.

— Está tudo bem, doçura — disse ele, entendendo.

— Eu... eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. A cerveja...

— Não é preciso fingir, querida. Não comigo. —As mãos de Inuyasha emolduraram-lhe o rosto por alguns instantes. — Acho que está na hora de voltar.

— Precisamos mesmo?

— É tarde.

Pegou-a pela mão e levou-a até a caminhonete. Inuyasha percebera com clareza o que se passara com Kagome e, mesmo a contragosto, fora forçado a admitir que com ele acontecera algo parecido. Contudo, não tinha o menor interesse em se envolver com uma ricaça mimada. Só Deus conhecia o inferno por que passara quando o pai resolvera se casar com uma delas. Fora um desastre completo, a ruína e a vergonha da família. O pai perdera a cabeça ao encontrar à disposição uma herdeira e casara-se com ela, mal enviuvara. Enfim, Kagome decerto ouviria a história completa, acrescida de certos detalhes trágicos, bem ao gosto das co madres fofoqueiras. Ele, Inuyasha, não começaria algo que seria incapaz de terminar. Mesmo tendo se sentido atraído pelo corpo macio e sensual de Kagome, não iria mais longe que uma inocente dança. Kagome com certeza já tivera uma dúzia de amantes, e ele não pretendia ser mais um retrato da galeria.

Quando pararam em frente ao elegante Mercedes, a alegre animação de Kagome diminuiu consideravelmente. Quando voltaria a encontrar o bonito e alto texano?

— Obrigada, Inuyasha — disse, pegando o chaveiro da bolsa. — Foi uma noite mágica para mim.

— Eu que o diga, moça — Inuyasha abriu a porta do Mercedes e sorriu. —Mas não volte mais para este lado da cidade. Você não combina com ele.

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se nos dele.

— Detesto minha vida.

— Cabe a você mudá-la. É só uma questão de querer e lutar.

— Não estou acostumada a lutar.

— Então é bom começar a se acostumar, moça, porque a vida não dá, ela toma. Vale à pena lutar pelo que se quer, acredite.

Kagome brincou com as chaves, pensativa.

— No meu mundo essa luta pode se transformar numa guerra feia e sangrenta.

— No meu também, mas isso nunca me intimidou. Erga a cabeça e vá em frente.

Os olhos dela pousaram no peito largo que lhe servira de travesseiro durante os momentos mágicos de dança.

— Não vou me esquecer de você, Inuyasha.

— Cuidado comigo, moça — murmurou ele, ajeitando os cabelos compridos de Kagome atrás da orelha. A orelha mais delicada e cor-de-rosa que já vira. — A última coisa que desejo na vida é me envolver com alguém. Seu mundo jamais combinaria com o meu. Não procure en crenca, por favor.

— Mas você acabou de me dizer que lutasse.

— Sim, mas não para o meu lado — Ele soltou um riso seco, quase sem vida. — Até a vista, Kagome. E dirija com cuidado.

— Você... Você não vai me dar um beijo de boa-noite, pelo que estou vendo. Não gostaria nem de experimentar?

— Muito. E é justamente por isso que não vou beijá-la.

Muda e magoada, Kagome entrou no carro e deu a partida, sentindo que algo se partira dentro dela. Quando ganhou a estrada, já não viu mais Inuyasha. Era como se tivesse perdido um pedaço de si mesma.

E talvez tivesse perdido mesmo, pois nunca se sentira tão ligada à outra pessoa como nessas últimas horas. Os pais, mergulhados na vida mundana da alta sociedade, haviam se limitado a dar-lhe mesadas e a fazer-lhe festinhas no queixo. Ela crescera sob os cuidados de gover nantas numa mansão imensa, sem irmãos ou primos para amenizar sua solidão.

Miouga Rollins, o tio Miouga, era um caso perdido, em sua opinião. A princípio, ele chegara a enganá-la com seu jeito alegre e receptivo, mas em breve Kagome percebeu que se iludira com ele. Tio Miouga fazia de tudo para aparentar uma riqueza que estava longe de possuir. É lógico que a tutela da sobrinha lhe caíra dos céus, e ele logo se pusera a promover festas e recepções em casa, sob o pretexto de apresentá-la à sociedade. Oferecia caviar, champanhe, contratava orquestras regionais, tudo para impressioná-la. Deslumbrada com o tratamento régio que lhe era dispensado, Kagome não protestara; mais tarde, embora convencida de que as atenções do tio eram apenas interesseiras, achou muito mais cômodo não brigar. Nessa noite, quando descobrira que tio Miouga con vidara uma única pessoa para jantar, rebelara-se pela primeira vez. Por que o convidado era o tal sócio do tio, Bankotsu . Assim, pegara o carro e fugira do desagradável jantar a três.

O destino levara-a para um bar insignificante, numa rua insignificante da parte mais insignificante da cidade. E ali ela conhecera um homem que lhe abrira os olhos e fizera-a enxergar aquilo em que se transformara: uma criança débil e submissa, tímida demais para lutar pelo que era seu.

Bem, ainda estava em tempo de virar a mesa. E era isso, exatamente, o que pretendia fazer. A partir daquela noite.

Inuyasha fascinara-a. Só de pensar no modo manso e firme com que ele a livrara do incômodo galanteador, seu corpo vibrava de prazer. As mãos morenas e quentes enlaçando-lhe a cintura, os olhos de diamante lapidado, o sorriso breve, quase imperceptível, todas essas lembranças faziam com que seu coração disparasse.

Mas ele não gostava de mulheres ricas. Chamara-a de debutante al gumas vezes, numa clara alusão às mocinhas milionárias que eram apre sentadas pela primeira vez à sociedade em bailes luxuosos. Era evidente que não havia o menor interesse dele em conhecê-la melhor, uma vez que nem sequer lhe perguntara onde ela morava e qual era seu nome de família.

E quem era Inuyasha, afinal? Capataz de uma fazenda. Era tudo o que descobrira.

Kagome suspirou. Sabia que nunca esqueceria o bonito moreno que lhe abrira os olhos na noite mais memorável de sua vida.


	3. Capítulo 02

Kagome parou de escrever e olhou em torno, satisfeita. O pessoal trabalhava em silêncio, e o escritório ofere cia-lhe um mundo agradável de paz e segurança. Vivera duas semanas tumultuadas desde que começara a trabalhar, mas valera a pena. Seu primeiro emprego!

E toda essa mudança, devia-a a Inuyasha. Naquela noite, ele lhe ensinara como achar dentro de si mesma o respeito próprio, o orgulho e a confiança. E agora, ali estava ela, mergulhada num mar de papéis e documentos, atolada de serviço, mas feliz. Tornara-se independente, e assim permaneceria até receber a herança dos pais.

Não fora fácil, entretanto. Tudo começara no escritório de Jaken Holman, o advogado encarregado da herança; Kagome, decidida a declarar independência de tio Miouga, fora perguntar se tinha direito a retirar mensalmente uma pequena quantia para se sustentar até completar a maioridade. E a resposta fora um solene e redondo não.

— O quê!? — exclamou ela, estarrecida. — Está me dizendo que não tenho direito a nenhum centavo, a menos que meu tio me dê a... a sua "sagrada" permissão?

— Infelizmente é assim, minha cara. Talvez você ache injusto, mas foi essa a decisão de seus pais.

— Não acredito — murmurou ela, chocada. — Não quero depender de tio Miouga, Sr. Holman. É humilhante demais!

— Bem, você entrou aqui falando em procurar trabalho. Talvez seja essa a saída. A secretária de meu amigo Kohaku Ballenger está de licença de gravidez. Por que não tenta ir até lá e se oferecer para substituí-la? Posso recomendá-la a Kohaku, se quiser.

A inesperada oferta ajudou-a a recobrar o ânimo. Kagome sorriu, espe rançosa e agradecida, para o advogado, cujos olhos castanhos denotavam compreensão. E, a julgar pela foto que repousava sobre a escrivaninha, era um homem feliz no casamento,

— Obrigada, o senhor é muito gentil. Claro que aceito!

— Entende alguma coisa de gado, Kagome?

Ela hesitou.

— Para dizer a verdade, não. Mas sou ótima aprendiz, garanto!

— Não duvido. Sabe bater à máquina?

— Ah, isso eu sei. E lidar com computadores também, arquivo, agendas. Fiz o curso completo antes de deixar o colégio.

— Ótimo! Parece que vem a propósito, porque não é fácil encontrar quem se disponha a trabalhar por pouco tempo. A secretária dos Bal lenger deve voltar logo da licença, e por isso...

— Dos Ballenger? Não é um só?

— Dois. Kohaku tem um irmão que trabalha com ele — Holman escreveu uma nota rápida e entregou-lhe o papel. — Tome o endereço. Procure Kohaku ou Miroku e diga que foi recomendada por mim. Você vai gostar, Kagome, tenho certeza.

Ela se levantou e apertou a mão do advogado.

— Obrigada, Sr. Holman. Qualquer coisa será melhor do que depender de meu tio.

— Miouga não é má pessoa, Kagome. Ele... Bom, pode ser que ele tenha algum plano em mente para seu futuro.

— Com certeza — murmurou ela, sentindo um calafrio na espinha. O modo como o tio a atirava nos braços do amigo solteirão dava-lhe nos nervos. — Sr. Holman, meu tio tem cuidado bem de meus negócios? Já faz dois meses que ele assumiu minha tutela.

— Não sei ainda. Pedi-lhe a folha de contabilidade, mas ele se recusa a me dar qualquer informação antes de você chegar à maioridade.

— Não estou gostando disso — volveu ela, aflita. — Uma vez, papai mencionou que eu tinha pelo menos dois milhões de dólares no banco. Será que tio Miouga... já gastou tudo?

— Nem haveria tempo para isso — O advogado riu, abrindo-lhe a porta. — Sossegue, Kagome, tudo dará certo. Vá procurar os irmãos Ballenger em meu nome. E boa sorte!

Foi Kohaku Ballenger que a recebeu. Não era um homem bonito, mas cortês e gentil.

— Faço questão de frisar que o emprego é temporário, para evitar desapontamento futuro de sua parte. Nossa secretária, Kagura, deverá voltar dentro de uns dois meses.

— Já vim prevenida sobre isso, Sr. Ballenger, e não me importo. Esses dois meses serão suficientes para eu aprender a viver sozinha. Eu... hã... morava com meu tio, mas a situação... não estava muito confortável para mim.

Sem saber como, Kagome viu-se contando para Kohaku Ballenger a história de sua vida.

— Pelo que vejo, seu tio é um homem mercenário — sentenciou ele, depois de ouvir o breve relato de Kagome. — A senhorita tomou a decisão correta, em minha opinião. E peça a Jaken que fique de olho nos seus negócios.

— Já pedi, obrigada. O senhor... vai guardar segredo disso, não é?

— Lógico! Esse assunto diz respeito somente a você, Kagome. No que me toca, você é uma garota pobre que teve uma pequena desavença com a família e veio me pedir emprego. Está bem assim?

— Perfeito — sorriu ela, aliviada. — Na verdade, eu sou mesmo pobre, uma vez que a herança está vinculada. Mas é por pouco tempo. Não que eu ligue muito para dinheiro, isso não. Por mim, mil vezes viver numa cabana ao lado de quem amo a morar num palácio com um ilustre desconhecido.

— É uma moça sensata, Kagome. Hanna e eu também pensamos do mesmo modo. Não somos pobres mas, se fôssemos, não fatia a menor diferença. Temos um ao outro, temos nossos filhos. O destino foi bondoso conosco.

Kagome sorriu, porque conhecia a história do casamento de Hanna com Kohaku. Era uma linda história de amor, e com final feliz. Sem saber por que, seu pensamento voou para Inuyasha.

— Talvez um dia eu tenha essa mesma sorte, Sr. Ballenger.

— Será bem merecida. Bom, Kagome, o cargo já é seu. Bem vinda a bordo de nossa equipe! Venha, quero apresentá-la ao meu irmão.

Miroku Ballenger, alto e louro, estudava com atenção a papelada espalhada sobre a escrivaninha.

— Esta é Kagome Higurashi, substituta de Kagura — anunciou Kohaku. — Kagome, este é meu irmão Miroku.

— É um prazer, . — O louro estendeu-lhe a mão e sorriu com sinceridade genuína. — Quem vai gostar da novidade é minha mulher Sango. Ela tem passado uns dias "quentes" por aqui, tentando nos ajudar. Mas não é fácil cuidar de três capetas, da casa e de nosso escritório ao mesmo tempo!

— Realmente. — Kagome riu. — É muita coisa para uma mulher só!

Nesse momento, uma mulher jovem e bonita entrou esbaforida, equi libInunoo uma pilha de pastas, os cabelos negros despenteados. Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se nos de Kagome por alguns instantes, curiosos.

— Oh, por favor, por favor, diga que aceita! — implorou ela, com tanto fervor que Kagome se pôs a rir perdidamente. — De minha parte, eu tenho um suborno para você infalível: trufas de chocolate feitas em casa...

— Não é preciso — cortou Kagome, divertida. — Já aceitei substituir Kagura até ela voltar.

— Aleluia! — gritou Sango, jogando as pastas sobre a escrivaninha. Depois voltou-se com ternura para o marido. — Hoje vou fazer um jantar especial para você, amor.

— E o que está fazendo aqui ainda? — explodiu ele, feliz, enquanto piscava um olho para Kagome. — Sango faz os melhores quiches do Texas. Não, do mundo! E eu venho comendo cachorro-quente há uma semana por causa deste bendito escritório... Meu estômago anda em pandarecos!

— E o meu também — acrescentou Sango, risonha, puxando Kagome pela mão. — Venha, querida. Vou lhe emprestar um pouco de minha sabedoria, para você não se sentir muito perdida aqui dentro.

As duas deixaram os homens conversando e foram para a saleta que dali em diante seria de Kagome. Sango fez um breve resumo das tarefas, explicando como preencher formulários e controlar a ração do gado no computador.

— Do jeito como você explicou parece simples — disse Kagome, ao cabo de meia hora. — Mas deve ser mais complicado, não é?

— Bem mais — admitiu Sango. — Especialmente quando se tem de lidar com clientes como Inu Taisho. Homem exigente está aí, capaz de fazer um santo perder a paciência.

— Quem é ele?

— Um... fazendeiro de gado, digamos assim. Mas ele lida com gado de terceiros. É também o conselheiro da Associação Mesa Blanca.

— Já ouvi falar em Mesa Blanca. É uma associação de criadores, não é?

— Exato. Mas não me interprete mal; Inu é excelente profissional, e por isso mesmo, exigentíssimo. Uma vez ele viu um vaqueiro tocando as reses com vara de gancho e foi um deus-nos-acuda. Pulou na garganta do homem, rolaram em cima dos trilhos do trem... Foi um carnaval. Ele verifica a qualidade dos grãos que fornecemos, a porcentagem de melaço, e é capaz de brigar por diferenças mínimas. Em resumo, Inu não faz muita questão de facilitar nosso trabalho.

— É rico?

— Não. Seu poder vem apenas da inesgotável capacidade profissional. Tem um temperamento esquentado, mas os criadores sabem que não existe ninguém melhor para cuidar do gado. Ai de quem se atreve a discutir com ele!

A descrição de Sango trouxe à cabeça de Kagome, sem que ela soubesse por quê, a lembrança de uma noite mágica e inesquecível. Por mais de uma vez ela voltara ao pequeno bar onde encontrara Inuyasha, mas não tivera coragem de entrar: não queria dar a impressão de que estava à caça dele. O que, em última análise, seria a expressão exata da verdade.

— Esse Taisho é casado? — quis saber.

— E que mulher teria coragem de se casar com essa fera? O casamento do pai deixou-o amargurado e cheio de preconceitos contra nós, as do chamado sexo frágil. Inu andou brincando de playboy durante algum tempo, mas acabou assentando a cabeça. O presidente da Mesa Blanca já anunciou que vai passar o cargo para alguém de capacidade, e todos logo pensaram em Inu. Contudo, outra exigência do presidente é que seu substituto seja casado e tenha filhos, portanto nosso herói está riscado da lista. — Sango soltou uma risada alegre. — Não posso imaginar Inu como um pacato chefe de família! A única criança que vai existir na vida dele, na minha opinião, é o sobrinho que mora em Houston, filho da irmã.

— Nossa, o homem deve mesmo ser difícil...

— Sempre foi. Eu, porém, dou o devido desconto; afinal, o casamento e a morte do pai deixaram cicatrizes profundas na alma de Inu. Meu Miroku até que compreende melhor o problema, mas Kohaku... Quando meu cunhado e ele se encontram, sai até faísca.

— Já estou com medo de encontrar esse cidadão. Inu costuma vir sempre ao escritório?

— A cada quinze dias, e nunca falha. Traz sempre uma lista de reclamações consigo.

— Ainda bem que não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo!

Sango riu alto.

— De qualquer modo, você nem precisa conversar com ele. Quem o atende é Kohaku ou Miroku.

— Ah, já estou respiInunoo melhor...

O primeiro dia foi ao mesmo tempo cansativo e produtivo. Kagome apren deu a separar os lotes de rebanho, catalogar as fichas individuais de cada rês, modificar o balanceamento da ração de acordo com a variação de peso dos animais. Teve as primeiras noções de serviços veterinários, além de controle de vacinas, e no fim do dia já preenchia os formulários com rapidez e eficiência. A tarefa mais tediosa era preparar extensos relatórios diários para cada cliente, dando conta minuciosa do que acon tecera com cada rês.

À medida que os dias se passavam, Kagomefoi ganhando mais confiança no que fazia, incentivada pelos elogios de Kohaku e Miroku. Cultivava a esperança de um dia rever Inuyasha, pois ele também lidava com gado. Se a fazenda onde trabalhava cuidava bem dos animais, decerto utilizaria os serviços do escritório, pelo menos no que tocava a rações.

Desejava contar-lhe o quanto fora importante àquela noite em sua vida. A conversa com Inuyasha alargara-lhe o horizonte e dera-lhe a tão sonhada independência pela primeira vez. De moça tímida e medrosa, Kagome se transformara numa mulher segura, e agora queria demonstrar sua gratidão. Por diversas ocasiões, ensaiou perguntar a Sango se ela conhecia alguém chamado Inuyasha, mas recuava sempre, sabendo que a nova amiga, decididamente, não era frequentadora de bares de estrada.

O tio tentara demovê-la da ideia de ir morar sozinha, mas Kagome se mostrara irredutível.

— Não, tio Miouga, não quero mais depender de você. E, por favor, faça o quanto antes um relatório da contabilidade de meus negócios para o Sr. Holman.

Ao ver a expressão aborrecida e indecisa do tio, a desconfiança de Kagome aumentou. No dia seguinte, ela telefonou para o advogado:

— Sr. Hollman, meu tio tem autoridade absoluta sobre minha herança? Em outras palavras, ele pode tirar o quanto quiser da conta sem me avisar nada?

— A procuração dele é limitada, Kagome. Não se aflija tanto; seu tio deve estar agindo dentro da lei.

Ela ficou na mesma. O tio era astuto o suficiente para saber como se manter "dentro da lei" e, ao mesmo tempo, dissipar sua fortuna.

A pilha de papéis que encontrou em cima da mesa naquela manhã desviou sua atenção até a hora do almoço. Kagome desceu para comer um sanduíche, e quando voltou ouviu uma discussão acalorada vindo do gabinete de Miroku.

— Seja mais razoável! — a voz irritada de Miroku reboou pelo corredor.

— Você é que não está sendo razoável! — a outra voz, igualmente inflamada, eriçou os cabelos de Kagome. — E se quiser que eu continue utilizando seus serviços, comece a tratar do gado sob minha responsabi lidade como eu exijo!

— Mas o que você quer, homem de Deus? Que eu ponha um guar danapo em volta do pescoço desses bichos e lhes dê a ração na boca com colher e garfo?

— Quero que os animais sejam tratados com humanidade, nada mais.

— É o que estamos fazendo!

— Desde quando choques elétricos significam tratar com humani dade? As reses ficam assustadiças, comem menos e acabam doentes.

— Por que não se inscreve na Associação Protetora de Animais?

— Já faço parte de duas.

A porta se abriu com violência, e Kagome, tremula, ergueu os olhos. Aquela voz...

Sim, só a voz dele poderia deixá-la naquele estado. Inuyasha. Alto, moreno, os olhos cintilantes e claros contrastando admiravelmente com as sobrancelhas bastas e negras.

Kagome sentiu vontade de dançar de alegria, mas seu sorriso morreu quando ele franziu a testa ao vê-la. Parecia contrariado, e com cara de poucos amigos.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Substituindo Kagura.

— O quê! Não me diga que agora precisa trabalhar para viver?! — Kagome se encolheu, intimidada. Sabia que Inuyasha tinha gostado da festa tanto quanto ela, e não podia compreender a razão de tanta agressividade.

— Bem, eu... Sim, preciso.

— É uma queda e tanto — Os olhos de prata indicavam incredulidade patente. — Ainda se exibe pela cidade com o Mercedes?

— Vocês se conhecem? — perguntou Miroku. Inuyasha tirou uma baforada do cigarro com toda a calma.

— De vista.

— Nesse caso, vou voltar para meu gabinete. Passe bem, Inu. – Inuyasha esperou que a porta se fechasse atrás de Miroku antes de falar.

— Você anda rondando aquele bar com regularidade.

Kagome baixou a vista, encabulada. Não tinha como negar; de fato, fora ao bar algumas vezes, na esperança de encontrá-lo. Sua intenção era agradecer-lhe os conselhos e contar que tinha declarado independência por causa dele. Inuyasha, contudo, interpretara aquela atitude à sua maneira.

— Foi lá que você descobriu que eu tinha negócios com os Ballenger? — Sem dar tempo para ela responder, continuou, num tom abertamente hostil. — Não adianta, moça. Eu avisei naquela noite, e repito agora: não quero saber de debutantes enrolando minha vida. Quis se dar ao trabalho de procurar emprego aqui só para me encontrar, o problema é seu. Desista e volte para seu caviar com champanhe. Você é bonitinha, mas eu estou fora do mercado. Entendeu ou quer que explique melhor?

Em meio à confusão que se instalou em seu cérebro, Kagome conseguiu manter a aparência serena.

— Fui recomendada para este cargo pelo meu advogado, o Sr. Holman — explicou, enquanto escondia as mãos tremulas sob a pilha de docu mentos. — Não posso tocar num só tostão da minha herança antes de completar vinte e um anos, e este era o único emprego disponível em Jacobsville. Uma vez que estou moInunoo sozinha, preciso pagar meu aluguel e minha alimentação. Quanto a ir ao bar, é verdade. Minha intenção era procurá-lo para... para dizer que você mudou minha vida. Que eu estou aprendendo a sair da redoma sozinha e... e que estou agradecida pelo que você me ensinou.

Inuyasha não amoleceu. Ao contrário, suas mandíbulas se contraíram e seu olhar ganhou um brilho de aço gelado.

— Não preciso dos elogios nem da idolatria de uma adolescente. Em todo o caso, se isso a faz feliz, aceito seus agradecimentos.

A voz zombeteira soava como chicote nos ouvidos de Kagome. Que boba fora! Chegara até a sonhar com esse reencontro, planejara contar tudo o que aprendera e mostrar, orgulhosa, o recibo do primeiro aluguel. A atitude protetora e firme de Inuyasha naquela noite fizera com que ela se sentisse mulher, estranhamente mulher. Despertara nela a vontade de vê-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo. Contudo, Inuyasha deixava claro que não pre cisava de sua afeição. Havia honestidade em sua atitude, sem dúvida. Mas essa honestidade doía-lhe fundo na alma.

— Fique sossegado — disse, com um sorriso forçado. — Não tenho nenhuma intenção de correr atrás de ninguém. A única coisa que eu queria era agradecer-lhe.

— Já agradeceu.

— Eu... estou aqui só por algum tempo, até Kagura se recuperar. E quando eu receber a herança, vou embora para a Geórgia. Vou mesmo, garanto!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não lhe pedi nenhuma explicação, debutante.

— Então com licença.

Kagome fingiu concentrar-se no computador, mas seus olhos ardiam como brasa e os números se embaralhavam na tela. Sentiu as mãos pesadas e frias, mas forçou-as a acionar o teclado, timbInunoo em não erguer mais a cabeça.

Inuyasha não se fez de rogado para sair. Em poucos segundos, tudo o que sobrava dele na sala era o aroma penetrante de tabaco e couro.

— Kagome, preciso sair por uma ou duas horas — avisou Miroku, deixando o gabinete. — Explique a Kohaku quando ele chegar, sim?

— Pois não.

Miroku estacou, surpreso. Não era preciso ser psicólogo para saber que a moça estava sofrendo, e bastante.

— Não se deixe abater pelas palavras dele, querida. Eu mesmo custei a perceber que o diabo não é tão feio como o pintam. Tive umas duas ou três brigas com esse homem, das feias, mas acabei descobrindo que não vale à pena. Ele não sabe ser gentil com ninguém; faz parte de sua personalidade. É uma simples questão de aceitá-lo como é.

— Ele me tirou de uma situação difícil, e eu só queria agradecer, mas houve um mal-entendido. Deus, o homem pensa que eu vim trabalhar aqui só para vê-lo!

Miroku soltou uma gargalhada.

— Pois fique sabendo que você não seria a primeira, minha cara. Muitas tentaram essa manobra, acredite! O pior é que quanto mais ele rosna, mais as mulheres se assanham. É natural, pois é bonitão, livre e desimpedido. Além do mais, estamos diante de um gênio brilhante. Seu trabalho na Mesa Blanca é assombroso.

— Mesa Blanca? — repetiu ela, aérea. As peças do quebra-cabeça começaram a se ajustar nos lugares certos. — Mesa Blanca?

— Mas como é isso? Vocês não se conheciam então? Bem, esse furacão que saiu daqui atende pelo nome de Inu Taisho.


	4. Capítulo 03

Kagome conseguiu transpor com bravura o resto da tarde, demonstrando alegria e animação. Por dentro, porém, sentia-se um deserto desprovido de vida. Alimentara esperanças de que Inuyasha tivesse se interessado por ela, mas a atitude dele indicara-lhe, com incrível eficiência, que quanto mais depressa desistisse da idéia, melhor.

Quando finalmente descobrira que ele era o célebre Inu Taisho, o choque não fora tão grande assim. A descrição de Sango encaixava-se como luva em Inuyasha, e ela se surpreendia por não ter desconfiado antes que ambos eram a mesma pessoa.

Mais tarde, por meio de perguntas discretas, descobrira que Inuyasha era o nome do meio do temido cliente. E começara a compreender a razão de todos do escritório não apreciarem as breves visitas dele. Que homem difícil e imprevisível!

Na noite em San Moreno, Kagome experimentara uma doçura indescri tível, e julgara que ele tivesse sentido o mesmo. Ao que tudo indicava, porém, esses sentimentos haviam partido apenas de seu lado.

Bom, o remédio era esquecer os sonhos dourados e tentar se con centrar no trabalho. Já tinha problemas o suficiente com que se preocupar, e não precisava de mais um na vida.

O destino, contudo, parecia conspirar contra ela. No dia seguinte, atraída por uma lanchonete limpa e arejada, Kagome resolveu entrar para almoçar. E deu de cara com Inuyasha Taisho assim que apanhou a bandeja e sentou-se no único lugar vazio. Foi presenteada com um olhar venenoso e uma careta de desgosto que transformaram sua espinha em sorvete.

— Eu avisei ontem e repito agora, moça. Não gosto de ser perseguido.

Kagome ficou escarlate com a frase cortante, dita num volume alto o bastante para todos se virarem, espantados. Seus olhos verdes fitaram-no, arregalados, e seus lábios começaram a tremer.

— Eu não sabia que você estava aqui... — começou, morta de ver gonha.

— Não mesmo? — O sorriso dele era a personificação do desprezo.

— Para começar, meu carro está estacionado no pátio. E, para terminar, não sou tão pequeno assim para não ser notado. Desista, debutante. Não gosto de crianças mimadas, portanto pare de me seguir. Entendido?

Assim dizendo, Inuyasha engoliu o café, levantou-se e saiu sem olhá-la. Kagome afundou o nariz no prato, rezando para que o chão se abrisse c a tragasse ali mesmo. A comida descia como serragem pela sua gar ganta, e por fim ela largou o prato pela metade, amaldiçoando a hora em que entrara naquela lanchonete. Nunca mais voltaria ali, nunca mais!

Foi com dificuldade que retomou o serviço. Seguir Inuyasha pela cidade, com efeito! Se nem sabia que carro ele tinha! Naquela noite Inuyasha, estava com uma caminhonete velha, não um carro. E no estaciona mento não havia nenhuma caminhonete igual à dele.

Bem, paciência. Inuyasha que pensasse o que quisesse, mas um dia a verdade viria à tona. Ela "não" estava caçando ninguém, muito menos Inu Taisho.

Na tarde seguinte, Sango surgiu no escritório e fez-lhe um convite.

— Hoje há um baile beneficente no clube. Sei que está em cima da hora, mas você não quer ir conosco?

— Será que meu tio vai estar presente?

— Duvido. E que diferença faz? Vamos, Kagome, você merece se divertir um pouco. Quero apresentá-la a alguém no baile. Alguém solteiro, sim pático e rico o suficiente para não se importar com sua herança.

— Hã... E o Sr. Taisho? — Sango fez uma careta.

— É, eu soube o que aconteceu no Cole's. Que situação, hein? Mas não se preocupe, ele não é homem de bailes.

— Ainda bem! Engraçado, Sango, na primeira vez que nos encon tramos ele foi tão gentil, que não dá para acreditar. Mudou por completo comigo. Julga que eu ando atrás dele, imagine!

— Você não é o tipo de Inu querida. Sua fortuna basta para as sustá-lo. Sem falar na diferença de idade, porque ele está na casa dos trinta e tantos. E vive dizendo que não gosta de mulheres muito jovens.

— Para mim ele não gosta de nenhuma mulher — replicou Kagome, com um suspiro. — Especialmente de mim. Mas eu não estava atrás dele, juro!

— Não se aborreça com isso.

— Tem certeza que ele não vai ao baile?

— Absoluta.

Quando Sango, Miroku e Kagome entraram no majestoso edifício, o baile já começara. Jóias faiscavam sob os imensos lustres de cristal, e a orquestra tocava com entusiasmo, embalando os pares que deslizavam sobre a pista iluminada. Kagome escolhera um vestido longo de seda branca, preso a um dos ombros por um broche de esmeralda e brilhantes. Os cabelos presos num coque e o outro ombro nu conferiam-lhe elegância e leveza.

Logo na entrada, Sango e Miroku encontraram um casal amigo, e Kagome, que tinha sede, resolveu deixá-los ali e ir em busca de refresco. Onde encontrar um garçom no meio daquela multidão? Correu os olhos em tomo, caminhando distraída, e...

— Oh, desculpe — murmurou, armando seu melhor sorriso. Que morreu imediatamente.

— Outra vez? — cuspiu Inuyasha. — Por Deus, você tem radar ou o quê?

Kagome nem respondeu. Deu-lhe as costas e voltou para Sango, decidindo que não tinha mais sede nenhuma. Nada, nem mesmo água pura, con seguiria naquele momento atravessar o nó que se formara em sua gar ganta.

Percebendo a perturbação da amiga, Sango voltou-se em tempo de vislumbrar a silhueta maciça e elegante que se afastava.

— Céus, querida, me perdoe, sim? Juro que eu não sabia que ele viria. Inacreditável! Até onde sei, Inuyasha odeia bailes. Bom, fique perto de nós por enquanto. Conosco você está salva.

— Não foi sua culpa, Sango — murmurou ela, recobInunoo o fôlego perdido. — Azares do destino, creio...

— Imbecil emproado! — sibilou a amiga. — Se ele fosse menos importante como cliente, eu iria até lá para lhe dizer umas poucas e boas. Ah, lá está nosso salvador em pessoa. Kouga!

Um homem magro e louro virou-se ao chamado de Sango. Tinha os olhos azuis e travessos como os de um moleque prestes a aprontar uma traquinagem.

— Ora, que surpresa deliciosa! — exclamou ele, não se dando ao trabalho de esconder a admiração pela linda moça que acompanhava Sango. — As deusas gregas resolveram descer à terra hoje, pelo que vejo. Por favor, moça, reserve uma valsa para mim antes de voltar para o Olimpo.

— Esta é Kagome Higurashi, a nova secretária de Kohaku e Miroku — apre sentou Sango, rindo. — Kagome, este é Kouga Markham, presidente da associação local de criadores.

— É um prazer, Sr. Markham — disse ela, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Kouga, por favor.

— Kouga — sorriu ela, enlevada com o olhar franco e admirativo. — Pelo visto, todos aqui têm o mesmo objetivo, não é mesmo? Gado, quero dizer.

— Eu cresci numa fazenda. Trabalho numa firma de contadores, mas meus pais ainda mantêm uma grande criação de Santa Gertrudes.

— Não entendo muito disso, mas estou aprendendo depressa.

— Bem, minha amiga vai ficar por sua conta, Kouga — anunciou Sango. — Cuide bem dela. Principalmente, mantenha-a afastada de Inuyasha. O homem pensa que ela quer laçá-lo a qualquer custo!

— Mesmo? — Kouga voltou-se para Kagome, um brilho divertido brincando nos olhos azuis. — Por que não tenta me laçar em vez dele? Sou um partido muito mais atraente, em minha humilde opinião. Além do mais, você não precisa tomar injeções preventivas antes de sair comigo.

Kagome sorriu, deliciada com a brincadeira sutil. Kouga declarara, de modo inequívoco, que para sair com Inuyasha ela teria de tomar injeção contra raiva...

— Vamos dançar? — propôs ele.

— Com prazer.

Kagome deixou-se conduzir para o centro da pista, onde os outros pares dançavam um fox arrastado e dolente. Sabia exatamente onde Inuyasha Taisho se achava, como se de fato possuísse um radar, e fez questão de não olhar para seu lado.

De seu canto, Inuyasha seguia os movimentos graciosos e fluidos de Kagome com os olhos, detestando mais do que nunca seu mais encarniçado inimigo, Kouga Markham. Não gostava do modo como ele a segurava, nem dos sorrisos luminosos que ela lhe dirigia em resposta.

Não que se importasse com ela, apressou-se a dizer para si mesmo. Kagome significava encrenca, e ainda por cima era mais de dez anos mais nova que ele. Não, não havia lugar para crianças em sua vida, apesar da atração surpreendente que sentira naquela noite em San Moreno. Tinha plena consciência de que fora rude e bruto com a moça, mas não vira outro modo de se livrar da poderosa força que o arrastava até ela, como imã incontrolável.

Kagome era etérea, frágil, linda. Até o nome lhe lembrava fada. Uma criatura tão meiga e delicada só poderia sofrer em suas mãos rudes de capataz. E a reputação do pai agravava ainda mais sua situação. "Outro Taisho caçador de ricaças", diriam as línguas maldosas. A esse simples pensamento, Inuyasha tinha náuseas.

E mais náuseas ainda tinha quando via as mãos de Kouga enlaçando a cintura fina de Kagome. Diabos, por que viera ao baile? Desgostoso, serviu-se de outra dose de uísque.

— Diga a verdade. Você está mesmo atrás de Inuyasha? — Kagome sorriu e encarou com firmeza o par.

— Que pergunta! Lógico que não. Ele é que está com mania de grandeza, creio.

— Foi o que pensei. Tal pai, tal filho, já diz o sábio ditado.

— Como assim?

Kouga obrigou-a a dar uma viravolta graciosa, recebendo-a de volta com um passo impecável. Era excelente dançarino, e não se fazia de rogado para demonstrar sua perícia.

— Depois que a mãe de Inuyasha morreu, Inuno Taisho atolou-se em dívidas de toda a espécie, chegando ao ponto de quase perder a fazenda de gado. Minha tia era jovem, simples e tímida, meio feiosa. E muito rica também. Inuno então começou a assediá-la abertamente, e ela, muito bobinha e inexperiente, acabou caindo nas malhas da sedução. Ficou grávida e, está claro, casou-se com ele. Minha tia adorava Inuno. Beijava as pedras por onde ele passava, era uma paixão sem remédio. Pouco a pouco, porém, ela foi descobrindo a verdadeira razão que movera Inuno a seduzi-la. Quando se convenceu, a coitada não conseguiu continuar a viver. E se matou.

— Meu Deus! — murmurou Kagome, chocada.

— Inuno Taisho nem se deu ao trabalho de comparecer ao enterro. Devia estar celebrando em algum bar, creio. Morreu alguns anos mais tarde, e acredite em mim, ninguém sentiu.

— Inuyasha não tem culpa dos atos do pai — arriscou ela, com timidez.

— O sangue é o mesmo — replicou Kouga, como se dissesse a frase mais justa do inundo. — E você é rica.

— Ele me detesta!

— Puro charme, minha querida. Inuyasha não perdoa nenhuma mulher rica que lhe atravesse o caminho.

— É mesmo? — Kagome começou a se irritar. — E quantas ele já teve?

— A vida amorosa de Inuyasha não me interessa — foi a resposta seca e tensa.

"Se não interessa, como sabe tanto a respeito?", indagou-se ela em silêncio.

— Vocês não devem ser grandes amigos, pelo visto.

— Nós discordamos em quase tudo, Kagome, principalmente no que diz respeito às ridículas teorias de Inuyasha sobre criação de gado. — O riso de Kouga, de repente, soou estridente e desagradável aos ouvidos dela. — Você tem razão, querida. Nós não somos, em definitivo, grandes amigos.

Depois dessa conversa, a animação de Kagome diminuiu. Compreendia agora toda a situação com nitidez cristalina, e essa compreensão tira va-lhe metade do prazer. Contudo, não se recusou a dançar nenhuma vez. Foi par de solteiros, casados e desquitados, todos elogiando-lhe a beleza e a elegância.

Quando, muito mais tarde, os convidados começaram a se dispersar, Kagome notou, surpreendida, que Inuyasha não fora embora. Continuava de pé ao lado da pista, conversando com amigos, o eterno copo de uísque nas mãos.

A orquestra deu início a uma música lenta e apaixonada. A letra era bonita, e falava dos desencontros e desenganos de um amor impossível. Súbito, Inuyasha surgiu do nada e arrebatou-a nos braços, levando-a para o meio da pista. Atônita, muda e feliz, Kagome deixou-se flutuar no vamente no mundo da fantasia. Era impressionante como se sentia bem nos braços de Inuyasha. Aquela, sim, era a sua casa.

Por fim, encontrou a voz e a serenidade.

— Essa não foi uma boa idéia, Sr. Inuyasha Taisho. Porque eu vou pensar que você está me encorajando a caçá-lo mais um pouco.

— Não, esse perigo já passou. A estas alturas, seu interesse por mim diminuiu bastante, aposto. Kouga Markham deve ter enchido seus ou vidos com minha história, não foi assim?

Kagome baixou o olhar. Por trás da camisa fina, os pelos negros do peito de Inuyasha convidavam-na a encostar a cabeça neles, a experimentar sua textura. Que devia ser muito, muito sedosa.

— É, ele contou uma ou duas coisinhas, sim. — Inuyasha sacudiu-a de leve, sorrindo.

— Ei, que é que há? Está dura como uma tábua. Solte-se, vamos. Você não corre perigo nenhum comigo, calma. Pelo menos não aqui, diante de meia Jacobsville.

Kagome não ergueu a vista; apenas, por precaução, desviou-a do peito de Inuyasha.

— Você já disse, com toda a clareza, o que pensa de mim. Se não me quer nos seus calcanhares, pode ao menos me explicar por que me convidou para dançar? Por que, em nome dos céus?

Os olhos cinzentos fixaram-se nela por um longo momento.

— Você não sabe?

Deus, os lábios dele estavam tão próximos. E tão longe.

— Acho que sei. É uma provocação a Kouga.

— É o que pensa?

— Bem, que mais pode ser? Escute, não quero ser usada como ins trumento de vingança de ninguém.

Os dedos de Inuyasha acariciaram-lhe o ombro nu, produzindo uma sensação deliciosa de calor e aconchego.

— Não sou uma pessoa vingativa, Kagome. E não quero ser acusado de seguir os passos de meu pai.

Havia uma nota angustiada na voz de Inuyasha. Kagome fechou os olhos, inebriada pelo aroma masculino que lhe chegava às narinas.

— Ainda falta algum tempo para eu ficar rica — murmurou, assom brada com a própria ousadia. — Por enquanto, não passo de uma simples secretária.

— Compreendo. E durante esse tempo você será de meu nível. Nada de Mercedes, nada de talões de cheque, nada de mansões ou iates.

— É o que estou tentando dizer, sim. — Ela se aconchegou mais, entontecida. — Que tal alguns momentos de paixão louca e selvagem? Podemos ir até o vestiário, jogar algumas peles de raposa no chão e...

Dessa vez a risada de Inuyasha foi sincera, a primeira que ela ouvia. Um riso grave, que soou como alegre clarim.

— Eu faço parte da Associação Protetora de Animais.

— Mesmo? É daqueles que protestam contra experiências de laboratório e jogam tinta em quem sai na rua com casacos de pele?

— Meu fanatismo não vai tão longe — volveu ele, bem-humorado. — Apenas acredito que os animais merecem ser tratados com respeito, ainda que sejam utilizados em experiências médicas que podem salvar vidas humanas. Quanto aos casacos de pele, penso que uma lei proibindo o abate de animais seria mil vezes mais eficiente que um galão de tinta. Afinal, quem usa peles está compactuando com a matança de animaizinhos bonitos e inofensivos. Você tem casaco de peles?

— Não posso — foi a vez de Kagome rir. — Sou alérgica. Só de olhar para um, ganho pipocas no rosto.

Ele sorriu e fez um volteio, amparando-a com firmeza.

— Uma milionária sem casaco de peles... Que tragédia!

— Obrigada pela compreensão, mas tenho um ótimo casaco de ve ludo, e me contento com ele.

Kagome colou-se de novo ao corpo quente e masculino. Uma compulsão doce e estranha levava-a a provocá-lo, a tentá-lo como podia. Súbito, Inuyasha apertou-lhe os quadris com força, puxando-os para si quase com rudeza.

— Tome cuidado comigo, moça — murmurou, a voz rouca. — Você está uma sereia dentro desse vestido, e meu corpo se desperta com mais facilidade do que imagina. Quer uma prova?

— Não, obrigada — Kagome afastou o corpo rapidamente. — Basta sua palavra.

— Ora, ora, o que temos agora? Você enrubesceu mesmo ou eu estou vendo coisas?

— Aqui dentro está muito calor.

— Ah, sim, a mesma e velha desculpa — Inuyasha inclinou-se e encostou o rosto bem escanhoado na face escaldante de Kagome, sussurando.

— Que desperdício para nós!

— Desperdício? Por quê?

— Porque, minha querida — disse ele, mordiscando-lhe a pontinha da orelha — eu sou dinamite na cama.

— Não diga — balbuciou Kagome, num fio de voz. — Verdade?

A mão dele acariciou-lhe a nuca, acompanhando o ritmo dolente da música.

— É o que dizem por aí.

— Não acha que está indo longe demais? Afinal, ainda ontem você armou um escândalo só porque fui comer no mesmo restaurante que o seu...

— Tenho certeza que Kouga já lhe explicou meu problema. Sendo rica, você está riscada de minha agenda. Pobre, está na lista dos produtos de alto risco para mim, porque é bonita demais.

— Então minha única saída é plantar você no meio do salão.

— Quer mesmo fazer isso?

O tom de Inuyasha, baixo e quente, derreteu-a por dentro. Devagar, ele a puxou para si, as coxas poderosas pressionando-a. Suas mãos firmaram-lhe a cintura e obrigaram-na a colar o corpo contra o seu. Apesar das camadas de fazenda que os separavam, Kagome pôde senti-lo palpitante, estudante de virilidade e desejo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e embriagadora.

— Gosta de comida chinesa?

Incapaz de falar, Kagome assentiu com a cabeça.

— Em Houston há um bom restaurante de estrada. Que acha de irmos até lá na sexta-feira?

— Você está me convidando para sair?! Você?

— Por que não? Não espere lagosta nem caviar. Ganho bem, mas não o suficiente para grandes luxos.

— Não fale assim — pediu ela, magoada. — Não sou desse tipo.

— É, eu sei — respondeu Inuyasha, acariciando-lhe o queixo. — É por isso que fica tudo mais difícil para mim. Pensa que me diverti tratando-a com grosseria? Não há futuro para nós, pequenina.

Os olhos cinzentos e atormentados fitaram-na com uma luz diferente. Havia dor e melancolia neles, uma dor maior que o mundo. Mas o momento passou depressa, e Kagome sentiu que ele já se arrependia de tê-la convidado.

— Aceito seu convite — disse, mais que depressa. — E nada de beijos ao luar na volta, combinado? Como você mesmo falou, não vale a pena começar algo que não podemos terminar.

— Dessa vez, acho que posso terminar.

— Não. Posso arriscar meu estômago com você, mas não meu co ração.

— Quer dizer que se fizer amor comigo, seu coração estará em perigo?

— Precisamente. Além do mais, não costumo dormir com ninguém no primeiro encontro. Nem no segundo — juntou rapidamente.

Inuyasha pestanejou, e uma ruga quase imperceptível se formou na testa morena. Não admitia, nem para si mesmo, que a idéia de Kagome nos braços de outros o incomodava. Sem dúvida ela possuía uma legião de admiradores; talvez até fosse mais experiente em sexo do que ele próprio. Mas, de modo inexplicável, a idéia doía-lhe fundo na alma. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele se pegou preocupado com o passado amoroso de uma mulher, e essa descoberta desgostou-o profundamente.

— Inuyasha? Que houve?

— Nada.

— Ei, essa resposta é privilégio das mulheres.

— Nada disso, temos tanto direito a evasivas quanto vocês. Sexta-feira, então. Vou buscá-la às seis, está bem?

— Eu não moro mais com tio Miouga...

— Sei onde você mora — cortou ele, muito quieto. — Jantamos à moda chinesa primeiro, e depois você poderá me mostrar tudo o que sabe. Será uma experiência e tanto...

Kagome não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. As últimas palavras de Inuyasha voltava-lhe à mente como fantasma, atormentando-a. Sentia em cada poro que se metera numa encrenca.

Queria-o mais que a própria vida, e um encontro com ele seria o mesmo que achar o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris. Mas, para ser honesta consigo mesma, Kagome fingira ser algo que não era. E não sabia como deveria agir, caso Inuyasha resolvesse levá-la ao pé da letra.

— Ei, menina, que é que há com você? — perguntou Sango no dia seguinte, assim que bateu os olhos em Kagome. — Que aconteceu?

— Inuyasha me convidou para sair.

— Inu? Não me diga! E o preconceito contra mulheres ricas?

— Bom, eu contei a ele que vou continuar pobre por mais duas semanas. Acho que Inuyasha decidiu que por enquanto eu não represento perigo.

— Entendo. — A expressão de Sango denotava franca preocupação. — Querida, não quero parecer intrometida, mas Inuyasha é um mulherengo incorrigível...

— Sei disso — atalhou Kagome, com um sorriso apagado. — E não foi difícil perceber, acredite.

— Mas ele também é cavalheiro, lá ao seu modo esquisito. Tome cuidado para não lhe dar corda demais, ou você acaba se enforcando nela.

— Imagino.

— Bom, se isso servir de algum consolo, sei exatamente como se sente. Eu era louca por Miroku, mas ele gostava de outro tipo de mulher, bem diferente do meu. Nosso caminho até o altar não foi muito florido.

— Ainda assim, ele é louco por você.

— Ah, lá isso é... — Sango riu, feliz. — Mas nem sempre foi desse modo.

— Inuyasha já me avisou mais de uma vez que não quer compromisso nenhum. Contudo, sair com ele para mim é... É como se eu chegasse pertinho do céu, entende?

— Mais do que pensa — suspirou a outra, lembrando-se do primeiro encontro com Miroku. — Gosto de você, Kagome, e não quero vê-la ma chucada. Cuide-se, garota.

Sango encaminhou-se para o gabinete do marido com uma ruga na testa. Inuyasha era conhecido em Jacobsville como solteirão inveterado, daqueles que têm horror de virgens e fogem só de ouvir mencionar a palavra casamento. E ela seria capaz de apostar a vida na inocência de Kagome. No minuto em que Inuaysha descobrisse isso, sumiria para sempre da vida dela.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Kagome trabalhou como um autômato. Inuyasha não apareceu nem telefonou, fato que lhe dava uma incômoda sensação de insegurança. Quando a sexta-feira veio e passou em brancas nuvens, ela deixou o escritório certa de que o tão esperado encontro fora es quecido.

Arrastou-se até o apartamento sem vontade, preparando-se para sofrer mais uma decepção, quando o telefone tocou. Kagome agarrou-se ao receptor como quem se agarra a uma bóia salvadora.

— Alô?

— Vou passar aí daqui a uma hora. Você não esqueceu?

— Claro que não — a voz dela estava calma, mas sua alma dançava. — Como poderia? Sou louca por comida chinesa, ora essa!

— Hum. Não gostei da ironia, mas entendi o recado. Só se interessa pela comida, não é assim? Até daqui a pouco, então.

Kagome voou para o quarto, livrando-se pelo caminho da saia e da blusa amarrotadas. A única peça decente que possuía para uma noite informal era um conjunto de seda pura, cuja fazenda parecia se liquefazer de tão macia. Só faltava uma etiqueta de luzes pisca-pisca, avisando: "produto caro". Kagome desanimou. Com certeza Inuyasha trincaria os dentes de des prezo quando o visse. Mas, além de jeans e vestidos longos, só lhe restava esse conjunto mesmo, pois seu guarda-roupa não era muito va riado. Para contrabalançar a riqueza da seda, resolveu escolher uma blusa simples de algodão bege, além de não usar jóias nem maquiagem.

Quando se olhou ao espelho, suspirou. A seda verde-água combinava com seus olhos, e o efeito final era discreto, mas algo lhe dizia que "ele" não gostaria. Se fosse convidada de novo, o jeito seria investir parte do salário em roupas mais baratas, decidiu. "Se" fosse convidada.

* * *

 **Tinker** mil vezeeees obrigada pela sua Review, isso nos dá ânimo demais para continuar a história, pensei que estava sozinha aqui postando toda desanimada, mas obrigada por ter injetado essa dose boa de ânimo para continuar. HAHAHAHAHA Esse Inu é fodaaaaaaa! você não viu nadaaaaa ainda, e a nossa Kag também é firme e linda, vai deixar ele de quatro hahahahahaha. Espero que goste!


	5. Capítulo 04

Bem como Kagome temia, a expressão de Inuyasha se fe chou em sombras quando seus olhos pousaram no elegante terninho de seda.

— É um conjunto velho — gaguejou ela, incoerentemente. Inuyasha enfiou as mãos no bolso do surrado casaco de couro. O terninho de seda contrastava de modo gritante com sua camisa branca, o jeans e as botas bem engraxadas.

— Você está bonita — disse por fim.

— E luxuosa, não é? — perguntou ela, encabulada. — Desculpe.

— Por quê?

— Bem, eu não queria que você pensasse que eu escolhi esta roupa de seda de propósito.

O sorriso de Inuyasha foi breve e seco.

— Tudo o que vou fazer é levá-la a um restaurante chinês. Nenhum pedido de casamento virá junto com a sobremesa.

Kagome corou outra vez.

— Sei disso.

— Então para que se preocupar com sua aparência? — perguntou ele, dando de ombros. — Uma coisa é sair com alguém; outra, muito diferente, é assumir um compromisso sério. Olhe, vamos deixar isto bem claro antes de mais nada, Kagome. Eu nem de leve admito a possibilidade de existir maior envolvimento entre nós. Mesmo que nos transformemos no casal mais quente do Texas debaixo dos lençóis, ainda assim não existirá compromisso.

Kagome precisou usar de todo o seu poder de controle para não reagir àquela provocação ostensiva.

— Obrigada, estou bem prevenida.

— Ótimo — Inuyasha circunvagou o olhar, franzindo o sobrolho.

— Seu apartamento é bem simples, não?

— Foi o melhor que consegui com meu salário — explicou ela, sorrindo. — Não ligo muito para ele. É apenas um lugar para eu dormir e comer à noite.

— Miouga não lhe dá uma mesada?

— Tio Miouga não é rico, e eu não quero pedir nada a ele. Mesmo porque, daqui a duas semanas, ele entregará meus documentos ao Sr. Holman e eu estarei livre dessa tutela.

Inuyasha não respondeu, mas de repente começou a enxergar certos detalhes que antes lhe haviam passado despercebidos. Se Miouga não era rico, como oferecia aquelas recepções graciosas? Tendo o controle absoluto da fortuna de Kagome, não lhe seria difícil transferir parte para sua conta bancária. Mas ela não parecia preocupada e, afinal de contas, o assunto não lhe dizia respeito. Talvez Kagome, como muitas herdeiras que conhecera, não fizesse idéia do valor do dinheiro.

De repente, percebeu que ficara em silêncio durante mais tempo do que devia. Tirando as mãos dos bolsos, aproximou-se e tomou as de Kagome entre as suas.

— Vamos? — convidou, com um sorriso brilhante.

Kagome nunca imaginara que o simples fato de estar de mãos dadas com um homem poderia ser tão excitante. Enquanto caminhavam, ela expe rimentava um prazer sensual no contato dos dedos quentes entrelaçados aos seus. Era como deslizar entre nuvens, pensou.

Pararam diante de um Chevrolet verde-garrafa, cujo estado de con servação era bem melhor que o da caminhonete. Era esse, então, o outro carro dele. Sóbrio e simples, como o dono. Kagome entrou e sentou-se, preferindo não fazer comentários.

De seu lado, Inuyasha lutava bravamente para não sucumbir a sen sações bem semelhantes às dela. Até agora não compreendia a razão de ter convidado Kagome para esse jantar. Algo o impelira a fazê-lo, algo que o assustava um pouco e o deixava surpreendido. Kagome era delicada, apetitosa mesmo, cheia de contradições. Para Inuyasha, quanto mais difícil um quebra-cabeça, maior o desafio; e assim era a personalidade de Kagome. Um enigma. Que pretendia resolver depressa, mesmo que para isso tivesse de levá-la para a cama.

Com certeza, estava diante de uma moça com grande experiência sexual. Como seria o desempenho dos homens milionários na cama? Aguado, no mínimo, a julgar pela falta de imaginação nas mesas de reunião.

Inuyasha sorriu diante da própria intolerância. Sabia que seu pre conceito contra as pessoas ricas era produto direto da experiência do pai, e não ignorava que havia uma dose exagerada de frustração e in justiça no seu modo de julgar. Contudo, a atitude de Inuno Taisho deixara cicatrizes profundas em sua alma.

Até hoje a lembrança do episódio o magoava. Não tirava da cabeça a figura patética do pai correndo como doido atrás da feia herdeira, uma semana depois de ter enterrado a companheira de vinte anos. Inuyasha presenciara tudo nauseado e desgostoso, e por fim explodira numa briga monumental com o velho. Depois disso, deixara a fazenda e nunca mais falara com ele. Quando Inuno morrera, comparecera ao enterro apenas para cumprir uma formalidade social, mas não derrubara uma única lágrima.

Muito tempo se passou antes que Inuyasha, finalmente, soubesse com detalhes a razão do passo tresloucado do pai: a Fazenda Taisho, que pertencia à família havia três gerações, estava a um passo da falência. Para não perdê-la, Inuno buscara a solução mais fácil. Casara-se pelo dinheiro, a fim de que o filho pudesse herdar a propriedade livre de dívidas.

— Você está muito calado hoje — a voz de Kagome despertou-o das reminiscências. — Arrependido de ter me convidado?

— Não. Apenas dei um mergulho no passado.

— Lembrando o quê?

Ele acendeu um cigarro, os olhos pensativos fixos na estrada.

— Meu pai se desgraçou por minha causa. Casou-se por dinheiro, para que a fazenda ficasse comigo e com meus filhos. Irônico, não acha? Porque nunca hei de me casar, justamente por causa do exemplo que ele me deu.

Kagome cruzou as mãos no colo. Respeitava a dor de Inuyasha, e o fato de ele lhe confidenciar assunto tão pessoal pareceu-lhe um alto elogio.

— Se você não tem filhos, para quem irá seu fazenda?

— Tenho um sobrinho de dez anos, Shippou, filho de minha irmã. É uma história comprida, Kagome, e não quero aborrecê-la.

— Não, por favor, conte mais. Onde está sua irmã?

— O pai de Shippou morreu num desastre. Rin, minha irmã, casou-se de novo, mas morreu logo depois. Shippou ficou com o padrasto, mas este resolveu se casar de novo, e por isso matriculou o garoto num colégio interno, no mês passado. Em resumo, meu sobrinho está sozinho e infeliz. E odeia o padrasto.

Inuyasha respirou fundo, o semblante carregado.

— Naquela noite em que nos encontramos no bar, eu tinha recebido uma carta de Shippou. O menino quer vir para Jacobsville morar comigo.

— Parece uma boa idéia. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não há a menor chance, Kagome. Meu cunhado e eu não nos damos bem, e é quase certo que ele não concorde em me dar a custódia do garoto.

— É uma história triste — disse Kagome, com meiguice. — Shippou sente falta da mãe, com certeza.

— Nunca menciona o nome dela.

— Decerto porque sofre.

Houve um curto silêncio. Depois, obedecendo a um impulso, ela acrescentou:

— Eu sofro com a falta de meus pais. Eles morreram num desastre de avião. Não nos víamos com freqüência e não existia um relaciona mento maravilhoso entre nós, mas mesmo assim... mesmo assim eu me sinto muito sozinha.

— Você não morava com eles?

— Oficialmente, sim. O problema é que papai e mamãe adoravam viajar. Não me levavam junto para não atrapalhar meus estudos, e eu acabei me acostumando a ficar sozinha em casa. Isto é, sozinha é modo de dizer. Havia empregados e a governanta, além de uma tia-avó que gostava muito de mim, mas vivia na cama com enxaqueca. Para encurtar, tive uma infância solitária. Principalmente nos feriados.

Kagome não desviou a vista da estrada, embora sentisse um par de olhos curiosos estudando-a com atenção.

— Se um dia eu tiver filhos — disse, de repente — eles jamais saberão o que é passar o Natal sozinhos. Juro que não!

— É — comentou Inuyasha, pensativo. — Há coisas que o dinheiro não pode comprar.

— Oh, uma lista interminável. Começando e acabando pelo amor. — Para aliviar a atmosfera carregada, ele riu.

— O amor também pode ser comprado, você sabe.

— Não concordo. Podemos comprar a ilusão, o sexo. Mas uma simples sessão de cama não é amor de verdade.

Dessa vez o riso de Inuyasha saiu espontâneo.

— Acho que tem razão, não é mesmo? Dizem que essa experiência é pouco satisfatória. Quanto a mim, não posso opinar, porque nunca tentei, mas creio que não teria nenhum prazer em desfrutar de um corpo pelo qual paguei alguns dólares.

— É assim que eu penso também.

A tensão se dissolveu, e Kagome viu-se mais relaxada e contente. Minutos depois, Inuyasha estacionava num pátio enfeitado com graciosas lan ternas de papel.

— Chegamos, debutante. Espero que goste.

O restaurante, pequeno e aconchegante, oferecia música suave e ser viço de primeira qualidade.

— Conte sobre seu emprego, Kagome— disse ele, servindo chá de jas mim. — Que tal é ganhar a vida?

Os olhos verdes de Kagome ganharam um brilho dourado.

— Confesso que estou adorando. Nunca soube o que era indepen dência, e a experiência é eletrizante mesmo. Eu havia me acomodado a receber ordens, e nem sabia mais o que era tomar uma decisão. Cheguei a transferir essa dependência para tio Miouga, imagine só! Por isso é que insisto em dizer que aquela noite no bar foi decisiva para mim. Você me abriu os olhos, acredite. Fez-me ver que eu podia mudar, se quisesse. E eu não estava brincando quando lhe disse que você tinha desempenhado um papel definitivo nessa mudança.

— E eu, pensando que você tinha arrumado o emprego por minha causa! — Inuyasha sorriu, algo embaraçado. — Não é esnobação minha, Kagome. Já tinha acontecido antes.

— Eu sei — volveu ela, baixando a vista. — Você não é feio e... e é um homem e tanto. Mas eu não tinha intenção de persegui-lo. Sou orgulhosa demais para isso.

O que provavelmente era a pura verdade. Inuyasha sorriu, apreciando a franqueza direta de Kagome. Gostava também dos modos discretos, da elegância sem alarde. Não era uma mulher estonteante, mas bonita o suficiente para virar a cabeça de qualquer um. E possuía um coração generoso. De repente, ele se pegou imaginando se Shippou gostaria dela.

O jantar transcorreu em franca cordialidade. Conversaram sobre po lítica, cinema, gado, ecologia. Comeram camarões empanados e peixi nhos diminutos que derretiam na boca. Acima de tudo, riram e brincaram sem que uma sombra de tensão estragasse a noite.

— Você não me contou sobre seu tio — disse Inuyasha, já no caminho de volta. — Vocês se dão bem?

— Mantemos uma relação polida. Tio Miouga anda muito calado e nervoso nos últimos dias, não sei por quê.

Miouga Rollins calado? Miouga Rollins nervoso? Aí estava uma novi dade difícil de acreditar.

— Suponha que você herde dois dólares e um pedido de desculpas de Miouga. O que faria? — Kagomesoltou uma risada.

— Duvido que isso aconteça.

— Mas e se acontecer?

Ela considerou o assunto durante alguns minutos.

— Seria um choque e tanto para mim, porque não estou acostumada a contar dinheiro nem a me privar de presentes. Mas acho que acabaria me habituando. O trabalho não me assusta.

Inuyasha, mais uma vez, apreciou a franqueza e a simplicidade da resposta.

— Para onde vamos? — indagou Kagome, ao notar que ele desviara do caminho principal.

— Quero lhe mostrar minha fazenda — Inuyasha piscou um olho matreiro. — E meu aviário novo. Tem um feno cheiroso e fresquinho no chão...

Ela entendeu o recado, mas preferiu fingir ignorância.

— Você cria pintinhos? Galinhas?

— Também. De vez em quando gosto de ovos quentes pela manhã.

Inuyasha não acrescentou que o aviário ajudava bastante nas despesas, principalmente na entressafra do gado.

— E a carne que você come?

— Essa eu compro. Gosto demais de animais para abatê-los. Mesa Blanca tem muito gado de corte, mas eu procuro não lidar com esse setor.

A imagem que Kagome tinha de Inuyasha não combinava com o que ouvia. Um amigo dos animais com coração de aço era uma mistura bem pouco homogênea.

— Você tem cães?

— Pencas deles. E gatos. São tantos que às vezes, quando a população aumenta, sou obrigado a distribuir alguns de presente.

— Por que não os solta, simplesmente? — Ele sorriu de leve.

— Porque na rua eles não seriam bem tratados. E você, Kagome, já teve um cachorrinho de estimação?

— Não — volveu ela, tristonha. — Meus pais detestavam animais. Mamãe teria um chilique se encontrasse um gatinho no meio da mobília Luís 15...

Inuyasha riu alto.

— Pois eu prefiro um gato a uma poltrona de seda.

— Eu também, mil vezes!

Ele achou graça no fervor da resposta. Bom Deus, essa moça era bem diferente do que imaginava!

— Chegamos. Esse é o meu palácio, Kagome.

Era um chalé gracioso de madeira e pedra, erguido no meio de um jardim extremamente bem-cuidado. Sob os jorros prateados da lua, Kagome divisou canteiros de flores variadas, árvores seculares, caminhos sinuosos de pedregulho orlados de lágrimas-da-noite.

— Meu Deus — murmurou ela, engasgada. — Que beleza!

— Obrigado.

— É você que trata do jardim?

— Claro. Ninguém mais põe as mãos em minhas plantas. Jardinagem é meu hobby preferido.

Transpuseram uma varanda coberta de hera e primavera, cujos cachos cascateavam, exuberantes, sobre o gradil de madeira. Kagome imaginou Inuyasha sentado na cadeira de balanço, observando o pôr-do-sol naquele pedaço de paraíso, e teve inveja. De vez em quando um mugido cortava o silêncio da noite.

— Você tem gado aqui?

— Santa Gertrudes. Mas só para reprodução, não para abate.

— Ora, que surpresa! — comentou ela, só para provocar. Ele riu e abriu a porta.

A sala era ampla, decorada com sobriedade e bom gosto.

— Hum... Para um solteirão, você ê ótimo dono-de-casa.

— Obrigado, mas o crédito dessa vez não é meu, é da mulher de meu caseiro.

No mesmo instante, uma pontada de ciúme varou o coração de Kagome. Inuyasha, que a observava, soltou uma risada gostosa.

— O nome dela é Kaede. Tem cinqüenta anos e adora o marido. Kagome enrubesceu. — Ainda bem que ele não acendera as luzes ainda! Inuyasha girou o comutador e ela se adiantou, a fim de esconder o rubor.

— Cuidado...

Mas já era tarde. Uma bolinha fofa de lá com dentes atacou-a no calcanhar, provocando um salto e um gritinho aflito.

— Deus do céu! — exclamou ela, rindo. — O que é isso? Um tigre em miniatura?

— É Kirara, meu gato. É filhote ainda.

— Kirara?

— Pois é — explicou ele, com uma careta engraçada. — Deu uma trabalheira danada ao nascer, e não parou até hoje de me dar dor de cabeça. Não imagina o que ele fez com minhas cortinas.

Kagome abaixou-se e tomou-o no colo com cuidado. O animalzinho exa minou-a com ar solene, os olhos imensos e doces orlados por uma faixa de pêlos negros.

— É lindo!

— Também acho. Ei, cuidado! Ele gosta de seda, e vai acabar com sua roupa. Venha cá, Kirara.

Inuyasha esticou o braço para tirá-lo do colo de Kagome, mas esta recuou, surpresa com o comentário.

— Deixe, não tem importância. Gostei de Kirara. — Ele parou, tão surpreendido quanto ela.

— Esse terninho deve ter custado uma pequena fortuna — insistiu, ao cabo de alguns segundos.

E, tornando-lhe o bichano do colo, fechou-o no quarto, sem dar aten ção aos protestos de Kagome.

— Quer café?

— Aceito, obrigada.

— Fique à vontade então. Volto num minuto.

Kagome tirou o casaco e dedicou-se a inspecionar a sala, cuja decoração era em estilo rústico. Havia muito xadrez escocês, peças de latão polido e vigas de madeira. Gravuras de cavalos puro-sangue e cães de raça pendiam sobre a lareira de pedra bruta. Kagome examinou as peças com interesse, detendo-se por fim diante da fotografia de um menino. Era bastante parecido com Inuyasha, exceto pelos olhos pretos e tristes.

— É Shippou.

Inuyasha encostara-se à soleira, aguardando que a água fervesse, e mirava-a em silêncio com seus olhos de diamante líquido.

— É parecido com você.

— Sim, porque Rin se parecia comigo também. Mas os olhos dele são escuros, iguais aos do pai.

— Conte-me mais sobre Shippou — pediu ela. — Do que ele gosta?

— De artes marciais. O forte de meu sobrinho é o Tae Kwon Do.

— Tae...?

— Kwon Do. É uma espécie de jiu-jítsu, só que se baseia nos calcanhares. Essa arte veio da Coréia há pouco tempo, embora seja antiga.

— Ah, eu já sei. Não é aquela que foi incluída nas últimas Olimpíadas?

Ele sorriu, admirado.

— Essa mesma. Shippou tem esperança de participar das Olimpíadas de 96, em Atlanta, e por isso treina todos os dias. É um garoto esforçado.

— O pessoal de Atlanta lutou com bravura para conseguir que esses Jogos se realizassem lá. Tenho uma amiga estudante que se inscreveu na comissão organizadora. Ficou quase maluca, a coitada.

— Você não tem muitas amigas em Jacobsville, não é?

— Tenho Sango Ballenger, que é ótima companheira. E eu me dou muito bem com minhas colegas de escritório.

— Eu quis dizer amigas de seu nível social. — Kagome repôs a fotografia no lugar.

— Nunca tive. Não gosto da conversa delas.

Inuyasha se aproximou devagar. Suas mãos enlaçaram-na pela cintura e puxaram-na com suavidade.

— Sobre o que elas conversam? — perguntou, beijando-a de leve no queixo.

— Dormir com homens — Kagome deixou escapar uma risadinha nervosa. — Esse é o assunto principal. Além de não me agradar, acho um suicídio sair por aí e dormir com qualquer um. Basta escolher o parceiro errado e... e...

— É, eu sei — murmurou ele.

Sua língua deslizou pelo pescoço longo e acetinado, detendo-se na artéria, onde ele sentiu o sangue de Kagome se acelerar selvagemente sob seu loque. As mãos dele buscaram os quadris macios, apertando-os de encontro aos seus.

— Inuyasha — ouviu-a sussurrar, num suspiro. Acariciou-lhe as costas em movimentos suaves e circulares, enquanto parte de seu cérebro trabalhava com rapidez. Kagome não agia como mulher experiente, pelo menos não naquele momento, e isso o preocupava. Algo lhe dizia que ela era virgem, tão pura quanto um recém-nascido. Deus, precisava descobrir se isso era verdade.

— Quero sua boca, Kagome— murmurou, a voz enrouquecida de desejo. — Quero sentir seu gosto.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, totalmente rendida. Os lábios se encontraram em meiga exploração, mesclada da exigente e imperiosa paixão que se avolumava, crescente e impetuosa. Ambos precisavam desse beijo e por ele ansiavam como as flores precisam do sol. Precisavam desse raro e único sentimento de compartilhar e dar. Tocaram-se, buscaram-se, co nheceram-se, numa troca maravilhosa de bem-querer, de ternura, de entendimento mútuo. Era como se nada mais existisse no mundo além dos dois, como se a vida pertencesse somente a eles e a eles se entregasse, envolta num nimbo de luz dourada.

Não era assim que ele queria, Deus, não assim! Inuyasha percebeu que seu tremendo poder de autocontrole o abandonara por completo. Mal conseguia raciocinar agora. Os beijos voltaram em carícias tortu radas, despertando sensações há um tempo delicadas e violentas.

Nunca antes Inuyasha sentira algo semelhante. Kagome Higurashi atingira o mais fundo de seu âmago e desvendara-lhe fontes de emoções e senti mentos que nem ele próprio pensava existir dentro de si. Tão intensos que o assustavam e maravilhavam ao mesmo tempo. Suas pernas co meçaram a tremer e seu corpo reagiu como jamais o fizera.

Kagome gemeu alto, arrebatada. Via-se afundar num abismo de estrelas brilhantes que a atraíam e ofuscavam. Abandonou-se com volúpia, re conhecendo a pujante masculinidade de Inuyasha, explorando-lhe o peito pela camisa entreaberta, abrindo os lábios para receber a língua exigente. Inuyasha presenteava-a com um prazer novo e enlouquecedor, e ela queria retribuir da mesma forma.

As mãos morenas invadiram sua blusa e buscaram, sôfregas, os seios delicados. O fecho do sutiã abriu-se como por encanto. O seios saltaram firmes, como que agradecidos pela súbita liberdade. E quando a boca de Inuyasha pousou sobre um deles, Kagome gritou de prazer. Um prazer quase intolerável, que a arrastou para o êxtase até então desconhecido do desejo sexual.

— Tão linda — murmurou ele, erguendo o rosto. — Kagome, você faz meu corpo vibrar. Veja. Sinta!

E colou suas coxas às dela, para demonstrar com inequívoca elo quência o que queria dizer. Kagome buscou-lhe a boca, convidando-o para um beijo tão ardente quanto as carícias que ele lhe fazia nos seios.

— Pequenina — A voz dele saiu entrecortada. — Sabe o que está para nos acontecer agora? Você me quer?

— Quero, Inuyasha... Quero.

Ele se endireitou com dificuldade, todo o seu ser pedindo o corpo de Kagome por inteiro, sem reservas. Como ela devia ser linda nua, bom Deus.

— Você precisa se preparar antes? — indagou, mordiscando-lhe o lobo da orelha. — Está tomando pílula?

Ela hesitou, sem saber ao certo como devia responder. Por fim, optou pela verdade.

— Não.

A palavra caiu como bomba nos ouvidos de Inuyasha. "Não." O que queria dizer, muito simplesmente, que poderia deixá-la grávida. Grávida!

Foi uma ducha gelada. Ele a empurrou. Não foi rude nem grosseiro, mas firme. Ainda ofegante, olhou-a em muda reprovação, os olhos claros ainda turvos de desejo. Minutos depois, deixava a sala e batia com violência a porta da cozinha.

Kagome desabou sobre o sofá, recompondo-se como podia, as mãos tre mulas se recusando a acertar com tantos colchetes e botões. Foi preciso parar, recuperar o fôlego e ralhar consigo mesma uma dúzia de vezes antes que pudesse se ajeitar de maneira razoável.

Quando Inuyasha voltou com uma bandeja nas mãos, ela não teve coragem de encará-lo. Além de envergonhada, tinha plena consciência de que ainda arquejava e tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Não levantou a vista nem quando ele depositou uma xícara à sua frente, nem quando o sentiu sentar-se a seu lado. Lutando para segurar as lágrimas, apanhou a bebida quente, mas tremia tanto que a xícara começou a dançar perigosamente no pires.

Foi então que a mão dele fechou-se sobre a sua, ajudando-a. Kagome ergueu os olhos verdes, esperando uma explosão de ira. Mas Inuyasha fitava-a apenas com curiosidade, misturada a uma pitada de ternura.

— Obrigada — balbuciou, levando a xícara aos lábios.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso de verdade, luminoso, o primeiro que ela via desde que o conhecera.

— Sempre às ordens... debutante.

— Eu... Oh, Inuyasha, desculpe...

— Não, eu é que peço desculpas — disse ele, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dela. — Não devia ter ido tão longe.

— Você ficou tão zangado naquela hora...

— Minha querida, eu estava doido para possuir você. Senti um desejo desesperado, quase incontrolável. Foi algo que chegou a me surpreender, de tão intenso. E fui obrigado a parar no meio... Convenhamos, eu tinha minhas razões para me aborrecer, não acha?

Ela assentiu em silêncio, enquanto o observava bebericar o café.

— Por que você ainda é virgem? — perguntou ele, de chofre.

A xícara adernou na mão de Kagome, que conseguiu equilibrá-la no último instante.

— Que foi que disse?

— Você me ouviu muito bem, moça. Nem fingir direito você sabe! Mas não me provoque, porque não sou de ferro. Da próxima vez que eu a tocar, será para valer.

— Por que não experimenta? — convidou ela, mais senhora de si.

— Um dia, quem sabe? — Os olhos de diamante brilharam com malícia. — Bem, pelo menos foi uma experiência fascinante e nova para mim. E você, sua louquinha, não tem senso de autopreservação?

Kagome fuzilou-o.

— Está se divertindo a minha custa?

— Muito, obrigado — Inuyasha recostou-se no sofá, os olhos abertos fixos no teto. — Que seios maravilhosos, Deus. Cor de pôr-do-sol no outono.

— Pare com isso, Inuyasha Taisho — fungou ela, nervosa. — Não é decente ficar relembrando meus... ha, o que aconteceu.

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu, gaiata.

— Estamos no século vinte.

— Maravilha. A vida é liberal, não há mais regras nem códigos de moral. Não admira que o mundo esteja virado de ponta-cabeça.

Ele riu baixinho.

— De certo modo, concordo. Regras e normas de conduta até que podem ser muito proveitosas para a humanidade, se aplicadas de forma adequada. Acontece que as pessoas precisam aprender a renová-las de vez em quando. Já ouviu falar nos Anos Selvagens? .

— Já, foi na década de 20. Gim correndo soldo, mulheres fumando, doenças venéreas grassando, promiscuidade...

— E tudo isso não significa nada para nós agora. A humanidade vive de ciclos, desde o Império Romano. Um período de orgia é seguido por outro de extrema austeridade, e assim vai indo.

— Esse retrato é bem desencorajador.

— Contudo, são precisamente as novidades, boas ou más, que trazem mudanças ao mundo. Sem elas, nossa aldeia global estagnaria.

— Mudei de idéia. É encorajador! — Ele riu.

— Você me surpreende, Kagome. É rica, desejável, inteligente... e virgem! Céus, isso não combina. Estranho, muito estranho que tenha um senso moral tão aguçado.

— Então eu devia ser lasciva e sensual só porque sou rica? E olhar com desprezo para meus parceiros de sexo? Ora, Sr. Taisho, isso é puro preconceito. É uma idéia estereotipada, e agora é a minha vez de dizer que estereótipos não combinam com sua inteligência.

— Tem toda a razão. Acaba de marcar um ponto brilhante, Kagome Higurashi.

Seguiu-se um silêncio comprido. Inuyasha endireitou o corpo e fitou-a com intensidade, os olhos claros semelhantes a dois lagos profundos.

— Deus! Você me deixou endoidecido, Kagome. Mas, de certo modo, estou contente por você não ter tomado nenhuma pílula.

— Não foi essa a impressão que tive.

— Porque a frustração foi grande demais na hora — explicou ele, com toda a simplicidade. — O que me fez parar foi exatamente a falta da pílula. Não tenho nenhum preservativo aqui para protegê-la contra a gravidez, e esse é um risco que eu não quero correr, sob nenhum pretexto.

Ela sorriu, envergonhada.

— Nem pensei nisso — confessou.

— Pois eu sim, e foi bom, porque evitei uma possível encrenca. Por outro lado, sou quadrado demais para desonrar uma linda senhorita ino cente. E, pode rir à vontade, mas é assim que eu sinto.

Com efeito, Kagome ria até não mais poder.

— Pelo visto, estamos os dois deslocados no tempo e no espaço. Não há lugar para nós neste mundo maluco...

— Claro que há, doçura. Num domingo desses vou levá-la à igreja e provar que não estamos tão sozinhos como pensa.

— Eu... acho que gostaria mesmo de ir à igreja. — Kagome ficou séria de repente. — Quando era pequena, gostava de ir com a governanta. Depois... depois não sei por que esqueci o costume.

— Pobre menina rica.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça com vivacidade, mas só encontrou carinho e compreensão na expressão de Inuyasha. Nesse momento, ela teve certeza de que poderia amar esse homem até a loucura. Se ao menos ele lhe desse uma chance...

— Bem, moça, está na hora de voltar para casa. E, de hoje em diante, cuidado com solteirões ardentes e fazendas isoladas como esta. Combinado?

— Mas foi você que me trouxe para cá!

— Isso, ponha a culpa em mim. É sempre o homem o vilão da história. É ele que conduz as inocentes senhoritas aos vícios do pecado... Agora, falando sério, é isso mesmo que acontece a maior parte das vezes.

— Há casos em que sucede o contrário.

— Qual! Não existem homens inocentes, fique sabendo.

— E padres, monges?

— Alguns — admitiu ele, entregando-lhe a bolsa.

— Gosto muito de sua casa, Inuyasha.

— Eu também. Coincidência, não?

Entraram no carro em silêncio. Um silêncio leve, em que ambos pareciam comungar com a noite estrelada.

Inuyasha deu a partida no motor e virou-se para fitá-la.

— Pode ser que seja uma loucura rematada, Kagome, mas eu sou corajoso. E você, tem coragem?

— Co... coragem?

Ele a puxou para pertinho e emoldurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos. O beijo veio doce, meigo.

— Antigamente — sussurrou, souprando-lhe os cabelos — isto se chamava cortejar.

Muda de espanto, Kagome limitou-se a fitá-lo em silêncio, os olhos grandes como dois pires de esmeralda.

— É, moça, eu disse que não acreditava em casamento. Mas há sempre uma mulher capaz de dissolver as mais duras armaduras de um homem. — E sua boca buscou a dela mais uma vez. — Quero cuidar de Shippou, e se eu me casar, tenho boas chances de ficar com ele. Enquanto isso, eu e você podemos enriquecer nossas vidas dando-nos um ao outro. Vamos começar pelo princípio querida. Passar bastante tempo juntos, conversar e nos conhecer a fundo. Não sei no que vai dar, mas podemos tentar.

— Eu... eu sou rica — balbuciou ela.

— Não faz mal. Posso conviver com isso.

Acariciou-lhe o queixo de leve, ruminando em silêncio suas suspeitas. Tinha quase certeza de que Kagome não herdaria fortuna nenhuma, fato que o deixava mais à vontade para pedir-lhe a mão. Quando recebesse a notícia, Kagome ficaria só e perdida, mas ele estaria por perto para ampará-la. Era uma mulher doce, bonita e apaixonada, artigo não tão fácil de en contrar como parecia. Shippou precisaria de um lar estável. E ele... bem, ele a desejava. Casando-se, sua chance de assumir a presidência do conselho subiria, embora esse fosse o ponto menos importante da história toda.

Deixou para pensar nas possíveis conseqüências de seu gesto mais tarde. Primeiro, queria montar um lar para Shippou.

Sorrindo, Inuyasha manobrou o carro.

* * *

 **Tinker:** Muuuuuuuuuito obrigada, to amando suas reviews! Acho que vou vai pirar com esse cap então, agora as coisas vão começar a pegar fogo entre os dois, isso que é o perigo! Ela é muito mocinha, e ele muito machão, essa combinação vai ser de piraaaaaaar!

 **neherenia sereniti:** Esse encontro vai ser no mínimo curioso, aos poucos vai dando pra perceber que ele não é esse homem grosso e bronco, ele tem é medo de se entregar hahahaha mas esses dois ainda vão se estranhar.. continue acompanhando e muuuito obrigada pela review 3


	6. Capítulo 05

Kagome nunca pôde se lembrar com clareza de como chegou ao escritório no dia seguinte. Sentia-se tão leve e es tranha, que se surpreendia quando olhava para baixo e via os pés pou sados no chão.

Inuyasha pedira-lhe a mão. Queria se casar com ela, Kagome Higurashi, a mesma que ele acusara de caçadora poucos dias antes. Que ironia!

Desde o começo ele fizera questão de frisar: não queria saber de moças ricas. Por que mudara de idéia tão de repente? Kagome sabia que fora honesta e não escondera nada. Contara-lhe que herdaria uma pe quena fortuna dali a dias. E mesmo assim...

Havia Shippou, é verdade. Inuyasha precisava montar um lar a fim de obter a custódia do garoto e, de quebra, se tornar presidente do conselho, mas para isso não precisava de nenhuma herdeira. Bastava-lhe esticar a mão e apanhar uma das admiradoras, que, aliás, deviam ser inúmeras. Mistério!

Mas havia muito trabalho esperando sobre sua mesa. Resoluta, Kagome afastou os problemas pessoais e concentrou-se com afinco na pilha de formulários que deveria entregar no fim do dia.

Na hora do almoço, a exuberante Sango foi buscar o marido para almoçar e parou em frente à escrivaninha da amiga.

— Ei, bom dia! Você está tão absorvida no trabalho que nem me ouviu entrar. Que tal foi ontem?

— Maravilhoso!

— Mesmo?

Kagome olhou em volta e baixou a voz, debruçando-se sobre a mesa:

— Ele me convidou para sair de novo.

— Inuyasha?

— O próprio — riu Kagome. — Por que tanto espanto? Se quer saber, ele se portou como um perfeito cavalheiro. E chegou até a propor um compromisso mais sério comigo.

— Inuyasha — repetiu Sango, incrédula.

— Sim senhora. Você sabia que ele tem um sobrinho e quer entrar com uma ação para obter a custódia do menino?

— É verdade. O pobre garotinho tem passado um cortado com o padrasto, pelo que ouço contar. Não sou grande fã de Inuyasha, mas sou forçada a admitir que ele é ótimo tio e gosta bastante do sobrinho — Sango franziu a testa, pensativa. — É por isso que ele está levando a sério esse namoro?

— Provavelmente... — Kagome sorriu. — Não sou tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar que ele se apaixonou de repente por mim, minha amiga. Mas talvez um dia ele venha a me amar, quem sabe?

— É, quem sabe? — volveu a outra, sonhadora, lembrando-se da própria história. — E sua herança?

— Ele diz que não se importa.

Sango preferiu não prolongar o assunto e pediu licença. Somente quando se viu sozinha com o marido no restaurante é que desabafou.

— Miroku, estou aflita por causa de Kagome— começou. — Ontem Inuyasha convidou-a para sair e...

Contou tudo o que sabia, relatando inclusive os comentários que ouvira da amiga. E rematou:

— Inuyasha disse a ela que não liga para a herança, mas você sabe como ele costuma agir com moças ricas. Em minha opinião, Kagome não será exceção.

— Acho que sei o que está se passando na cabeça de J. D., querida. Ele suspeita que Miouga Rollins ande aprontando alguma travessura com o dinheiro de Kagome. E, se você quer saber, eu próprio também tenho minhas dúvidas quanto à honestidade do caro tio Miouga. É bem capaz que a fortuna de Kagome não passe de algumas moedas a estas alturas.

— Coitadinha! O pior é que Inuyasha não a ama, eu sei que não. É mulherengo demais para sentir algo mais profundo do que simples atração sexual.

Miroku mordeu os lábios e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso embaraçado.

— Talvez ele seja um mulherengo em fase de reforma — disse, buscando a mão pequena da mulher sobre a mesa. — Todos os homens passam por isso, querida. Minha felicidade é ter encontrado um porto seguro em você, Sango.

— Você é que foi um porto para mim, querido. Você e os pequenos são a alegria de minha vida.

Dizendo isso, ela se debruçou e beijou-o com ternura, alheia aos olhares espantados dos outros fregueses.

— E, nós somos felizes — concordou Miroku. — E o melhor ainda está para vir. Somos um casal de sorte, meu bem.

— Muita. Só espero que Kagome encontre essa mesma paz um dia.

Mas naquela noite Kagome não saiu com Inuyasha, nem nas que se seguiram. Ele telefonou para avisar que faria uma viagem curta, sem dar maiores explicações. Sua voz traía tensão e uma certa impaciência, como se estivesse com pressa de desligar.

Dois dias depois, Kagome teve outro aborrecimento no escritório de Jaken Holman. Tio Miouga, nervoso e deprimido, achava-se lá quando ela che gou, e a expressão preocupada do advogado era eloqüente o bastante para deixá-la alerta.

— Sente-se, Kagome— disse-lhe Holman.

— O senhor tem más notícias para mim.

Não era uma pergunta, mas simples constatação de um fato inexo rável. Os olhos verdes pulavam do tio para o advogado, ansiosos.

— Infelizmente sim, minha querida — confirmou Jaken, a expressão grave.

Meia hora depois Kagome se deparava com a aterradora realidade: não possuía mais nenhum tostão.

— Sinto muito — murmurou Miouga Rollins, quando o advogado terminou. —Fiz o que pude para ajudá-la. Tentei empurrá-la para Bankotsu porque achei que ele poderia salvar a situação, uma vez que é rico. Se vocês se casassem, seu baque não seria tão grande como agora.

— Mas por que não me contou?

— Não tive coragem. Seu pai gostava de especular, e tinha excelente tino para ganhar na Bolsa. Dessa vez, porém, ele moveu a peça errada e investiu toda a fortuna em ações de uma companhia que foi à falência. Quando soube disso, corri para tentar vender as ações a qualquer preço, mas já não encontrei comprador. Não sobrou nada, meu anjo. — Havia angústia e apreensão na voz de Miouga. — Mas você poderá sempre vir morar comigo...

— Eu tenho um ótimo emprego, obrigada — atalhou Kagome, lembrando-se instantaneamente que o emprego era temporário.

— E tem seu Mercedes também — interveio Holman. — Esse é inteirinho seu, Kagome, e vale bastante dinheiro. Posso cuidar da venda, se você quiser. Com isso, você terá um razoável capital inicial para abrir um pequeno negócio. E ainda dará para comprar um carro de menor valor.

— É, faça isso — Kagome pronunciava as palavras com dificuldade, como se estivesse no meio de um pesadelo — Amanhã vou trazer os documentos do Mercedes.

— Muito bom. Agora só falta cumprir uma pequena formalidade e assinar alguns papéis.

Kagome assinou tudo, sem se dar conta do que fazia. Tinha as pernas bambas e seus dedos pareciam de chumbo. Não fazia uma semana ainda, estava nos braços de Inuyasha sonhando com um futuro cor-de-rosa, a cabeça fervilhando de planos. Imaginara comprar as terras ao lado da fazenda, a fim de ampliá-la, e pensara até num pequeno lago artificial onde ambos poderiam criar patos, cisnes, marrecos... Tudo se esvaíra em fumaça. Mesmo Inuyasha parecia ter desertado de sua vida.

Quanto mais cismava, mais negro se lhe afigurava o futuro. Dúvidas se acumulavam em sua mente, torturando-a. Que faria quando terminasse o contrato de trabalho? Qual teria sido o objetivo real de Inuyasha quando lhe propusera um possível casamento?

A resposta era uma só: a custódia do sobrinho. Que ele não a amava, não havia sombra de dúvida. Rejeitara-a vezes sem conta, chegara mesmo a tratá-la com grosseria, porque não queria se envolver com mulheres ricas. E de repente, ao perceber que poderia ficar com o menino, tor nara-se subitamente interessado. Mas o entusiasmo inicial esfriara, e agora ele se pusera arredio e distante, como que arrependido.

Pálida e tristonha, Kagome trabalhou com coragem pelo resto do dia, esforçando-se para sorrir e fingir alegria.

Miroku, que tinha espírito generoso e atento por natureza, não tardou a perceber o lamentável estado da nova secretária e resolveu agir por conta própria. Trancou-se no gabinete e ligou para Jaken Holman.

— Escute, Holman, sei que por motivos éticos você não pode me revelar muita coisa, mas meu objetivo é apenas ajudar. Kagome não vai receber herança nenhuma, não é assim?

Do outro lado do fio não houve resposta, mas o silêncio foi eloqüente.

— Foi o que adivinhei — volveu Miroku, devagar. — Pobre moça!

— Bem, se você quer mesmo ajudá-la, lembre-se que o emprego de Kagome é temporário. Esse fato deve estar corroendo a coitada por dentro como ácido.

— Já pensei nisso, meu velho, e decidi que estamos precisando de mais uma secretária efetiva. Não há problema por esse lado. Maldito seja Miouga Rollins!

— Não foi culpa dele, e sim de um investimento mal colocado. Investiguei a história minuciosamente, e de fato o erro foi do pai da moça. Azares do destino, eu diria. De qualquer modo, é uma tragédia para Kagome, pois ela ficou sem nada, exceto o Mercedes. Mas preste atenção, Miroku: você nunca ouviu nenhuma palavra minha a esse respeito.

— Claro que não! Vou dizer apenas que o escritório passou a fun cionar muito melhor com a ajuda dela, o que, de resto, é verdade.

— Ela vai gostar de ouvir isso.

— É bem merecido. Para quem nunca trabalhou na vida, o desem penho dela é surpreendente. Bem, até outro dia. E obrigado.

Miroku desligou e ficou pensativo por alguns momentos, o cenho franzido, os dedos tamborilando sobre a escrivaninha. Por fim, discou outro número.

— Alô.

— Pensei que você estivesse viajando — começou Miroku.

— Cheguei há quinze minutos. Que houve? Algum problema com o gado?

— Com Kagome Higurashi.

Houve um silêncio mortal. Miroku já estava a ponto de se arrepender de ter chamado o renitente solteirão quando este perguntou num tom que não escondia inquietação:

— Que aconteceu com ela? Algum acidente?

Miroku sorriu e recostou-se na cadeira, mais aliviado. Havia preo cupação genuína na voz de Inuyasha, o que já era um bom começo. Entretanto, ainda era possível que ele estivesse preocupado em perder o casamento cora uma rica herdeira. Se assim fosse, Miroku iria prestar um imenso favor a Kagome naquele instante.

— Ouça, vou lhe revelar um segredo. Algo que eu não devia saber, nem você. Portanto, cuidado para não deixar escapar uma palavra sobre esta conversa.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Kagome não recebeu nem um tostão. Parece que o pai, antes de morrer, tinha investido a fortuna em ações frias. Tudo o que ela herdou foi o Mercedes.

Inuyasha fez novo silêncio comprido, enquanto Miroku apertava o receptor entre os dedos, sentindo uma pena imensa de Kagome. Mas se Inuyasha só queria o dinheiro dela, então era melhor apressar a crise e...

Uma sonora gargalhada cortou-lhe os pensamentos sombrios.

— Então ela está falida. Exatamente como eu desconfiava... Não me interprete mal, Miroku. Sinto pena de Kagome, mas por outro lado estou realmente contente. Quero ver agora quem é que vai mexericar por aí que o filho de Inuno Taisho está correndo atrás de outro baú cheio de ouro...

— Então seu interesse é sério mesmo?

— É tão difícil de acreditar assim? Ora esta, Kagome possui um coração de ouro — Inuyasha fez uma pausa e em seguida estragou a imagem de si próprio de maneira cruel e deliberada. — Ela é a madrasta ideal para Shippou.

— Só por isso que você se casaria com ela?

— Seja qual for a razão, você não tem nada com isso, Ballenger — a réplica veio pronta e seca. — Se Kagome quiser se casar comigo, a decisão é dela e somente dela.

— E se a moça estiver apaixonada?

— Kagome não tem idade para se apaixonar por ninguém — Inuyasha assumiu um tom descuidado. — Está entusiasmada comigo, concedo, mas não passa disso. Ela precisa de segurança, de companhia e de um teto. Tudo isso eu estou apto a dar para ela, em troca de Shippou. Não acha que chega?

Miroku deixou escapar um palavrão que faria Sango corar.

— Você é mais baixo do que eu pensava, Inuyasha.

— E eu repito que você não tem nada com isso. Meta-se com seus negócios que é melhor. Amanhã cedo passo por aí para verificar os relatórios de Mesa Blanca.

Dizendo isso, bateu o telefone com raiva.

Inuyasha sorveu um gole de café sem lhe sentir o gosto. Gostava de Kagome, e ela o atraía sexualmente como nenhuma outra mulher ainda o fizera. O simples fato de ser virgem excitava-lhe a masculinidade.

Mas o importante, no momento, era recuperar o filho de sua irmã, arrancá-lo do inferno em que o menino vivia desde que a mãe morrera. Precisara utilizar todo o seu poder de persuasão para convencer o venenoso cunhado a deixar Shippou passar com ele as férias da primavera. Uma vez conseguido isso, Inuyasha acreditava que o primeiro grande passo fora dado. Já conversara com o advogado a respeito, e este lhe dera boas esperanças de ganhar a custódia em pouco tempo.

— Tem certeza que eu não vou atrapalhar, tio Inu? — perguntou uma vozinha tímida.

Inuyasha virou-se para o sobrinho e fitou-o com afeição. Como era parecido com ele mesmo, quando tinha essa idade!

— Tenho, campeão. Nós vamos nos dar muito bem juntos.

— Podemos passear a cavalo amanhã?

— Talvez, mas primeiro vamos ao escritório da cidade. Quero apre sentá-lo a alguém.

— Kagome?

Ante a expressão surpreendida do tio, Shippou sorriu.

— Adivinhei, porque você só falou nela durante a viagem.

Aborrecido, Inuyasha acendeu um cigarro sem olhar para o garoto. Não sabia que era tão transparente sua ansiedade. Sentira falta de Kagome, mas não gostava de admiti-lo nem para si mesmo, quanto mais para um pirralho que nada entendia da vida. Mentalmente, Inuyasha decidiu que precisaria tomar mais cuidado no futuro. Sempre fora dono absoluto do próprio nariz, e não pretendia mudar, mesmo que se casasse com Kagome.

— Você vai telefonar para ela, tio Inu?

— Não.

Bem que ele queria, mas preferiu não ceder ao que qualificou de impulso infantil. Agir como um adolescente apaixonado não o ajudaria a manter o controle da situação.

— Aqui é legal — disse Shippou, correndo os olhos em torno. — Mil vezes melhor que a escola militar! Lá a gente não pode fazer nada sem licença. Um horror!

— Ei, garotão, calma aí. Eu também tenho algumas regras aqui na fazenda.

— Tudo bem, não me importo. Pelo menos você gosta de mim. Meu padrasto me odeia, especialmente agora que "ela" ficou esperando um bebê. O homem não gostava nem mesmo de mamãe, você sabia?

A expressão de Inuyasha se endureceu. Conhecia bem a estroinice do cunhado, tendo ouvido histórias que o deixaram de estômago virado. Rin se apaixonara e se casara com ele apesar de suas constantes ad vertências. O casamento não modificara os hábitos do cunhado, que saía para noitadas alegres e largava a mulher sozinha em casa, às vezes durante dias a fio. Um simples caso de pneumonia fora o bastante para levar a desiludida e infeliz Rin, que não encontrara outra maneira de escapar de uma vida atormentada.

— Não sei o que mamãe viu nele — continuou o menino, os grandes olhos espelhando espanto doloroso. — O homem vive bebendo e nunca pára em casa. Aposto que ele já está enganando a... a outra.

"Não seria de admirar" pensou Inuyasha, sombriamente. Afinal, quan do Rin morrera, o cunhado já passeava por todo o canto com aquela que agora era sua mulher.

— Vamos esquecer seu padrasto por enquanto, Shippou. Que tal uma partida de xadrez?

— Genial!

Kagome sempre se perguntara, ao longo da vida, como enfrentaria a pobreza. Era, portanto, chegada a hora de verificar de perto se teria condições psicológicas e físicas para tanto. Se conseguisse conquistar um lugar ao sol através do próprio esforço, seria uma bonita vitória. Em boa hora Inuyasha a empurrara para o primeiro passo em busca da independência! Se ainda estivesse vivendo com o tio, sua luta teria sido dez vezes pior.

Compreendia melhor a atitude do tio. Num impulso instintivo de superproteção paternal, ele tentara forçar seu relacionamento com Bankotsu , a fim de suavizar o golpe que a sobrinha sofreria quando soubesse que a herança não passava de um sonho. Organizara festas e recepções ca ríssimas, pagando do próprio bolso, com o único intuito de deslumbrar o possível pretendente à mão de Kagome. Pobre tio Miouga! Contudo, preferia que ele não tivesse escondido o segredo por tanto tempo.

Deus, por onde começar?

— Nada de choro — ralhou-se baixinho, enquanto limpava uma lágrima solitária. — Não se entregue, Kagome Higurashi.

Bem, sempre havia o recurso de pedir a ajuda de tia Kana, caso a situação se tornasse muito negra. Ambas continuavam grandes amigas, e Kagome nutria um carinho especial pela velha solteirona que dela cuidara na infância durante os períodos prolongados de ausência dos pais. Nunca deixava passar em branco o aniversário da tia, e sempre lhe enviava uma carta afetuosa. Na verdade, Kagome talvez fosse a única pessoa que gostava da tia peio que ela era, e não por causa do dinheiro.

Outro problema era encarar de frente um provável rompimento com Inuyasha. Ele dissera e repetira inúmeras vezes que não apreciava mu lheres ricas, mas entre a teoria e a prática o caminho era longo.

Com um suspiro melancólico, Kagome forçou-se a sair de seu estado letárgico e foi procurar os documentos do Mercedes. O tempo lhe diria quais eram as intenções verdadeiras de Inuyasha; de nada adiantava encher a cabeça com mais preocupações. Por ora, devia planejar com todo o cuidado o que faria com o dinheiro apurado na venda do carro.

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome trabalhava no escritório quando foi sur preendida pela visita de Inuyasha. Seu coração disparou quando ele entrou, trazendo pela mão um garoto de cabelos tão pretos quanto os dele.

— Este é Shippou — anunciou Inuyasha, ao invés de um bom-dia. — Shippou, esta é Kagome Higurashi.

— Muito prazer — disse o menino, fitando-a com curiosidade. Não havia timidez nos grandes olhos escuros, mas um ligeiro toque de tristeza. — Você é bonita.

Ela sorriu, embaraçada com a ingênua franqueza.

— Obrigada, Shippou.

— Meu tio gosta muito de você, sabia?

— Shippou — cortou Inuyasha — por que não desce ao pátio para ver os animais? Já está na hora de dar ração a eles.

— Oba, posso mesmo?

— Claro. Mas não chegue muito perto dos currais, porque os touros não gostam de visitas na hora do almoço.

O menino virou-se e saiu correndo, feliz da vida. A um vaqueiro que passava, Inuyasha pediu:

— Ei, Ted, pode ficar de olho no garoto?

— Com prazer, Sr. Taisho. — Inuyasha voltou-se para Kagome.

— Meu sobrinho é impulsivo e tem o gênio meio esquentado. Preciso vigiá-lo o tempo todo, senão ele acaba se machucando.

Embora sua expressão não indicasse nenhuma emoção, os olhos de diamante traíam um brilho de contida excitação. A verdade é que a simples presença de Kagome despertava-lhe os cinco sentidos, fato que Inuyasha aceitou com filosofia. Contudo, não aceitou com o mesmo con formismo outra realidade: acabara de descobrir, entre espantado e irritado, que sentira saudade dela. Muita saudade.

No entanto, Kagome não lhe parecia nada receptiva naquela manhã. Por baixo do seu sorriso, Inuyasha adivinhou tensão e receio.

— Fez boa viagem? — perguntou ela, para quebrar o silêncio.

— Otima. Shippou e eu chegamos ontem à tarde.

O sorriso de Kagome continuou no mesmo lugar, embora seu coração tivesse perdido o ritmo regular de repente. "Ontem à tarde", repetiu para si mesma. Ele chegara na tarde anterior e não lhe telefonara, nem sequer para dizer "olá, cheguei". Bem, pelo menos já sabia a quantas andava com relação a Inuyasha Taisho.

— Seu sobrinho é uma criança bonita.

— Puxou pela mãe. Que tal almoçar conosco? Shippou é louco por ham búrgueres.

Kagome virou o rosto para não se trair. Claro que adoraria ir com eles! Mas era melhor acabar com tudo de uma vez, antes que Inuyasha a ferisse mortalmente. Por enquanto, sofrera apenas escoriações das quais ainda poderia se curar.

— Hoje não posso, obrigada.

— Não? — Inuyasha pareceu surpreendido. — Por quê?

— Tenho de levar os documentos do Mercedes para meu advogado — Kagome ergueu um par de olhos fulgurantes e desafiadores para encará-lo. — Não tenho dinheiro nenhum, Inuyasha. Meus pais... Enfim, a herança não existia mais quando eles morreram. — Numa tentativa desesperada de manter intacto o orgulho, Kagome ergueu um pouco mais o queixo. — Tudo o que me resta é o Mercedes, e eu pretendo vendê-lo o quanto antes.

Inuyasha não gostou do tom agressivo. Dava-lhe a impressão de que Kagome julgava que seu interesse se prendia ao dinheiro.

— Sua herança não tem a menor importância.

— Não? — rebateu ela, com ironia. — Será mesmo? — Os olhos de Inuyasha escureceram.

— Então você acreditou em Kouga. Pensa que sou tão ganancioso como meu pai — disse, cerrando os punhos para controlar a raiva cres cente. Doía-lhe fundo descobrir que Kagome, a meiga Kagome, julgava-o da mesma forma que os outros mexeriqueiros de Jacobsville. — Está bem, debutante. Se for isso o que pensa de mim, então pegue seu reluzente Mercedes e vá para o inferno com ele.

Dizendo isso, girou nos calcanhares e saiu em busca de Shippou. Kagome quedou paralisada, fitando com olhos esgazeados a porta. Melhor assim, repetiu-se dezenas de vezes. Tudo o que fizera fora se proteger de sofrer mais ainda. Inuyasha não a amava. Mas como doía admitir essa triste verdade!

— Que houve, tio Inu? — indagou Shippou, intrigado.

— Nada.

Mastigando com fúria o charuto, Inuyasha caminhava a largas pas sadas para o carro, quase arrastando o menino, cujas perninhas tinham de correr para acompanhá-lo.

— Você não convidou Kagome para almoçar conosco?

— Ela está ocupada. Entre, vamos.

Shippou fungou.

— Adultos!

Bastou bater os olhos em cima de Kagome para Miroku compreender.

— Pelo que vejo, Inuyasha andou por aqui.

— Com o sobrinho, Shippou — respondeu ela, com um sorriso triste.

— Um menino encantador.

— Que aconteceu?

— Contei a ele que não havia mais herança nenhuma. Fui bastante agressiva, dei a entender que ele estava livre. É claro que Inuyasha não gostou — Kagome suspirou fundo. — Foi embora.

Miroku deixou escapar um assobio baixo.

— Não sei se agiu direito, mocinha Inuyasha tem uma espécie de trauma com tudo o que se relaciona a dinheiro. O pai dele...

— Conheço a história toda — atalhou Kagomecom delicadeza. — Foi melhor assim. Inuyasha não gostava de mim. Se houve algum interesse, foi porque ele enxergou a possibilidade de obter a custódia do sobrinho. Não sou boba, Miroku. Sei que ele não me ama.

Miroku gostaria de negar, de consolá-la, de apagar o sofrimento calmo e conformado que lia no rosto pálido. Mas Kagome estava certa: Taisho, na realidade, não agia com ela como um homem apaixonado.

— É cedo ainda — disse por fim, na esperança de levantar-lhe o ânimo. — Dê-lhe um tempo. Inuyasha é um solteirão solitário, meio assim como Kohaku. Por isso é que eles se dão tão bem, creio. Particularmente, não sou grande admirador de Inuyasha. E não é por sua causa, acredite!

— Não sei se fiz bem. Afinal, Inuyasha é um grande cliente seu. Se acha que isso pode atrapalhar seus negócios, telefono e peço des culpas...?

— Nada disso — retorquiu Miroku. — Deixe as coisas como estão, por enquanto. E bom que ele sinta o gosto da derrota, para variar.

— Quer dizer que geralmente ele sai vitorioso... Sim, faz sentido. Inuyasha deve ter partido alguns corações por aqui.

— Então cuide do seu, querida. Escute, lembra-se quando eu falei que este emprego seria temporário, apenas até a volta de Kagura? — Miroku sentiu um aperto no coração quando a viu assentir em silêncio. — Pois bem, andei verificando seu trabalho e devo confessar que estou surpreso com o resultado. Kagura vai indo bem com Kohaku, mas eu gostaria de ter uma secretária só para mim. Que me diz de ser efetivada?

O rosto de Kagome se iluminou.

— Céus, é sério mesmo?

— Seríssimo. Além disso — e Miroku deu uma risadinha — Sango seria capaz de se divorciar de mim se eu a deixasse ir embora. Ela gosta muito de você, Kagome.

— E eu dela. É claro que aceito! Mas... e Kagura? Não se importa de trabalhar só para Kohaku?

— Já perguntei, e ela só faltou beijar meus sapatos! Ora, para Kagura vai ser um presente celestial trabalhar menos.

— Então só me resta agradecer, Miroku — O sorriso feliz de Kagome era por si só tão eloqüente, que ele se sentiu gratificado. — Não imagina como gosto deste escritório! Além disso, você está me salvando de um aperto danado. Eu... não menti para Inuyasha, Miroku. Minha herança já não existe mais.

Miroku não pôde dizer que já sabia. Limitou-se a sorrir e a esten der-lhe a mão:

— Nesse caso, o proveito será mútuo. Seja bem-vinda, minha nova secretária!

— Obrigada, Miroku. Mesmo!

— O prazer é todo meu.

Kagome voltou a atenção para o computador com renovado entusiasmo. Pelo menos possuía um emprego definitivo, o que já era um grande passo. Quanto a Inuyasha... Bem, o jeito era tentar superar aquela dorzinha funda que lhe varava o peito a cada vez que pensava nele. Precisava se convencer de que tudo fora pelo melhor.

A raiva esfriara, mas a mágoa ficara. Então, para Kagome, ele não passava de um mercenário, de um caçador de dotes. De um crápula, em resumo.

Libertando os restos de fúria que se acumulara, Inuyasha jogou fora o segundo charuto e acendeu o terceiro, enquanto Shippou o observava em silêncio. As engrenagens do carro gemiam sob as violentas mudanças de marcha.

Inuyasha, porém, possuía o dom precioso da autocrítica inteligente. À medida que a indignação se acalmava, sua cabeça trabalhava, analisando com rigor a atitude de Kagome. E, para ser sincero consigo mesmo, não havia como negar que ela tinha certa dose de razão. Afinal, tudo o que ele fizera fora dar-lhe beijos ardentes e dizer-lhe que precisava de alguém para cuidar de Shippou.

Precisava encarar os fatos: ele não lhe dera nenhuma chance. E, para coroar sua falta de jeito, informara-a com a maior calma do mundo que chegara no dia anterior, sem se dar ao trabalho de ter-lhe telefonado. Deus, cometera um erro em cima do outro.

Acima de tudo, não dera a menor consideração aos sentimentos de Kagome, que decerto sofria com a perda da herança. Não só a herança, mas todo um estilo de vida! Kagome teria de se adaptar à pobreza e ao enorme peso de novas responsabilidades. Ela, tão nova, tão ingênua, tão sozinha no mundo. Necessitada de apoio e conforto, recebera dele apenas uma frase brutal.

— Nossa, que cara a sua! — Shippou não se conteve, assustado com a aparência lamentável do tio. — Tem certeza que está bem?

— Não por enquanto — respondeu Inuyasha, dando uma guinada brusca na direção. O carro chiou na estrada, corcoveou e fez um giro sobre si mesmo, retomando o caminho da cidade. — Mas daqui a pouco acho que vou estar, campeão.

Consultou o relógio, impaciente. A essas horas, Kagome já estaria voltando para casa.

Não sabia ainda o que lhe diria, mas pensaria nisso pelo caminho.

* * *

Oláaaaaaaa Pessoal, mais um capítulo dessa história LOUCA, esse Inuyasha é um bronco mesmo né? Quem ai está acompanhando, mandem reviews, é sempre bom saber a opinião de vocês! Beijinhos Mah Taisho.

Tinker: Oiiiiiiiiiiiie, esse Inuyasha é uma montanha russa mesmo de emoções, nunca se sabe como ele vai estar! e a Kagg é bem espertinha, você tem que ver os proximos caps hahahahahaha esses dois vão ser combustão pura, espero que esteja gostandooo 3 MUUUITO obrigada pelas reviews, me fazem mt feliz.

neherenia sereniti: Oiiiiiiie, está gostando da história? A kag é muuuuito nova, porém não é nada boba, e ela vai acabar mostrando isso para o Inu! E ele tem um plano, mas quando envolve sentimentos, nada sai como o planejado não é mesmo? KKKKKK fique ligada nos próximos cap, e MUUUITO obrigada por estar acompanhando e comentando, é mt importante msm p mim.


	7. Capítulo 06

Kagome sentia-se deslocada e ridícula a bordo do reluzente Mercedes, símbolo de uma posição social que já não era sua. Ainda bem que o Sr. Holman ia vendê-lo! De agora em diante não haveria mais vestidos desenhados especialmente para ela, nem compras impulsivas, nem tapetes desenrolados a sua frente quando entrava num banco. Teria de administrar as despesas com cuidado, sempre de olho no final do mês. Era algo a que não estava acostumada, mas que de certo modo a fascinava. Um verdadeiro desafio, que poria à prova em definitivo sua capacidade de enfrentar problemas de cabeça erguida.

Conseguiria, sim, tinha certeza. Apenas precisava de tempo.

Quando dobrou a esquina, avistou o carro de Inuyasha.

— Não, meu Deus — murmurou baixinho, enquanto seu coração disparava desenfreado. — Outra briga não, por favor.

Desceu do Mercedes, contente por estar de jeans. Pelo menos ele não veria seus joelhos tremendo feito gelatina.

Inuyasha veio ao seu encontro e, embora esperasse vê-la triste, sur preendeu-se com a palidez acentuada de Kagome. Havia vestígios inequívocos de lágrimas em seu rosto, e os olhos verdes haviam ganhado uma sombra arroxeada. Devagar, ele tocou-lhe os lábios secos e descorados,

— Perdão, Kagome— falou, sem preâmbulos. — Fui um grosseirão, bem sei. Em meu egoísmo, nem pensei no quanto você devia estar triste. Desculpe, sim?

Essa compreensão inesperada, aliada ao torvelinho de emoções que a perseguira no dia, fez com que as parcas defesas de Kagomese desmoronassem. Lágrimas quentes rolaram livremente pelo seu rosto.

— Eu é que peço desculpas — soluçou, enquanto tentava em vão secar as lágrimas. — Oh, Inuyasha, eu não falei por mal, acredite!

Enternecido diante de tanta fragilidade, Inuyasha alegrou-se por ter voltado. Sem dizer nada, apanhou-a no colo, pouco se importando com os olhares curiosos dos transeuntes, e levou-a para seu carro, enquanto beijava-lhe o rosto molhado.

Shippou pulou para o assento traseiro, piscando um olho para o tio.

— Mantenha a calma, minha senhora — anunciou Inuyasha, ao mes mo tempo em que a depositava carinhosamente sobre o banco estofado. — Isto é um seqüestro.

— O que os meus vizinhos vão pensar? — perguntou ela, em meio aos soluços.

— Que você está sendo seqüestrada, é claro. Shippou, nós vamos levar a moça para casa. Ela será obrigada a lavar, passar e cozinhar para nós. E, se tiver bons dotes domésticos, será também obrigada a se casar comigo.

— Mas você me mandou pegar o Mercedes e ir para o...

— Não na frente do pequeno, madame — atalhou Inuyasha, com um sorriso brejeiro. — Ele não deve aprender essas frases.

Shippou rolou os olhos para cima.

— Céus, de que século você é, tio Inu? Já larguei as fraldas há muito tempo, se quer saber!

— Culpa da TV — retorquiu Inuyasha. — Muito sexo e violência para meu gosto. Acho que vou quebrar o aparelho em pedacinhos...

— Mas eu não sei cozinhar — informou Kagome, sorrindo entre as lá grimas. — Exceto omelete.

— Com bacon?

— Acho que sim...

— Então está perfeito. Que me diz, Shippou?

— Genial!

Meia hora depois, o carro parava em frente à casa da fazenda. Shippou, aflito para assistir seu programa favorito, correu para dentro.

— Pode entrar, Kagome— gritou ele. — Kirara está no meu colo. Ela adora esse programa também.

— Gatos não têm capacidade de enxergar a TV, Sr. Shippou — riu Inuyasha, escoltando Kagomepara a cozinha.

— Kirara tem — retrucou o garoto, sem se atrapalhar. — Este gato é mágico.

Inuyasha fechou a porta que dava para a sala, abanando a cabeça com indulgência. Os ruídos da televisão e os gritos entusiasmados de Shippou chegavam até eles, acompanhados dos miados de Kirara.

— A gente acaba se acostumando com a barulheira — disse ele, aproximando-se. Seus olhos claros estudaram-na com atenção, fixando-se no coque que Kagome fizera pela manhã. — Por que você prende seu cabelo?

Os dedos morenos retiraram os grampos com delicadeza, um por um, até que os cachos, libertos da prisão, cascatearam sobre os ombros de Kagome.

— Agora sim — murmurou. — Muito mais bonito... Muito mais a minha Kagome.

— Eu disse coisas terríveis para você, Inuyasha.

— E eu respondi com outras piores. Sabe do que mais? Foi sim plesmente uma briguinha de amantes a que tivemos. Daquelas que todo o casal inventa, para depois a reconciliação ficar mais gostosa.

— Nós não somos amantes! — protestou ela.

— Mas seremos.

Kagomecorou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Eu... não dou para isso.

Inuyasha curvou-se e beijou-a com doçura. Seus braços possantes puxaram-na com firmeza, apertando-a contra si.

— Ora vamos, querida — sussurrou, a boca quase colada à dela. — Não me obrigue a lutar...

Kagome quis protestar, mas não pôde. A língua morna e exigente de Inuyasha penetrou-a, produzindo uma sensação vibrante e sensual em seu corpo amolecido.

— Assim, Kagome, assim, meu bem...

Ele ergueu-a no ar e prendeu-a na parede com seu corpo maciço, a fim de que Kagome o sentisse por completo, enquanto sua língua investia em seus lábios com paixão, simulando uma união carnal que ela ainda desconhecia.

Quando a depôs no solo suavemente, Kagome ofegava, entontecida de desejo.

— Acho melhor você se casar comigo — disse ele, com a voz enrouquecida. — Não sei por quanto tempo mais posso protegê-la.

— Do quê? — perguntou ela, entorpecida.

— Preciso dizer, querida?

— É um passo muito grande, Inuyasha.

— Sei disso. Mas nós estamos nos consumindo em desejo, não vê? Quero que seja minha, Kagome. Não falo de bancos de trás de um carro, nem de um motelzinho qualquer de beira de estrada, mas de um lar de verdade.

— Sou pobre. Não, não me olhe assim, por favor. A verdade é que vou me tornar uma carga pesada para você. Posso trabalhar, mas minha contribuição será pequena, e...

— E como você acha que os outros casais se arranjam? — cortou ele, com doçura. — Pelo amor de Deus, Kagome, isso é o de menos! Eu também sou pobre, moça. Para mim, você é muito mais desejável agora, sem todo aquele dinheiro para nos atrapalhar. Sabe disso, não?

— Sei, Inuyasha. Agora sei. Não devia ter sido tão agressiva naquela hora, lá no escritório, mas... Deus, eu estava com tanto medo de que Você não me quisesse mais!

Ele puxou-a de novo, fazendo-a sentir seu corpo estuante de mas culinidade e desejo.

— Acha ainda que não a quero, pequenina?

A demonstração foi tão eloqüente que Kagome baixou a cabeça, a fim de esconder o novo e intenso rubor que lhe invadiu as faces.

Inuyasha riu alto, forçando-lhe o queixo com o dedo até que ela, vencida, ergueu de novo a cabeça.

— Você é um tesouro que eu tive a sorte de encontrar — murmurou ele, rindo ainda. — Como vai agir na noite de núpcias? Vai desmaiar ou se trancar no banheiro? Aposto que nunca viu um homem nu na vida...

— Acho que vou acabar me acostumando — brincou ela.

— É bom que acabe mesmo. Então, Kagome? Sim ou não?

Ela inspirou fundo. Recusava-se a analisar a situação por enquanto. No momento, tudo o que interessava era o desejo ardente que os con sumia em brasa.

— Sim, Inuyasha. Quero me casar com você.

Houve um silêncio prolongado entre os dois. Da sala vinham os sons confusos da televisão e da torcida de Shippou que acompanhava o "mocinho". Mais ao longe, um cuco cantava seu canto solitário, saudando a noite que principiava a descer em matizes de ametista. De repente, Inuyasha tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-a com ternura, os olhos de diamante lapidado emitindo uma luz nova que a envolveu em encantamento. Fosse como fosse, naquele momento não se via relutância nem arrependimento neles. O coração de Kagome desprendeu-se e voou alto, para além das nuvens.

— Ei, campeão, venha cá um minuto — chamou Inuyasha, abrindo a porta. — Kagome e eu vamos nos casar, garotão!

Shippou entrou correndo, o rostinho iluminado com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

— Genial! Quando?

— Na semana que vem — respondeu Inuyasha com decisão. Seus olhos buscaram os de Kagome, desafiando-a a contestá-lo.

— Então... — Via-se ansiedade e expectativa no rosto de Shippou. — Então eu posso ficar para ver?

Inuyasha contemplou-o durante algum tempo,

— No que me toca, sobrinho, você pode ficar até chegar à maioridade.

— E no que me toca também — juntou Kagome.

Shippou baixou a vista, encabulado. Como o tio, o garoto tinha o dom de guardar os sentimentos para si mesmo, mas dessa vez seu embaraço era visível.

— Seria um prazer, tio Inu. Mas... eu não vou atrapalhar?

— Nem um pouco. Não teremos tempo para nenhuma lua-de-mel por enquanto, e além disso você precisa ser matriculado na escola de Jacobsville o quanto antes. Vou necessitar de muita lábia para convencer o diretor a aceitá-lo no meio do ano, mas ainda assim pretendo tentar. — Shippou arregalou os olhos.

— Então não vou ter de voltar à escola militar?

— Não, a menos que você decida de outra forma. Já dei início a uma ação para obter sua tutela, campeão.

— Puxa, tio Inu! — O entusiasmo do garoto era tão patente que Kagome e Inuyasha se entreolharam sorrindo. — Nem sei o que dizer! Eu... puxa vida...

— Diga que concorda e volte para sua televisão. E feche a porta quando passar, que eu ainda não acabei de beijar Kagome.

— Ah, sei — fez o garoto, com uma careta. — Aquele negócio sentimental que parece chiclete passando de um para o outro.

— Esse mesmo — concordou Inuyasha, rindo do tom rosado que tingiu as faces de Kagome no mesmo instante. — Daqui a uns anos você vai gostar desse tipo de chiclete.

— Duvido — murmurou Shippou, abaixando-se para pegar Kirara. — No duro, tio Inu, eu gostaria muito de ficar com você. Mas meu padrasto não vai topar.

— Deixe que eu cuido disso. Por enquanto, volte para a sala. Eu chamo quando o jantar estiver pronto.

Quando se viram a sós, Kagome voltou-se para Inuyasha. Seus olhos pareciam dois espelhos de esmeralda.

— Eu pensei que não tivesse mais nada na vida. Mas tendo você, Inuyasha, tenho tudo.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e estudou o bico dos sapatos, sem saber o que responder. No fundo, tinha dúvidas que o atormentavam. Queria Shippou em casa e queria possuir o corpo jovem de Kagome, mas receava especular mais adiante. Vivera uma vida sem conhecer o amor verda deiro, e não tinha certeza sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ela.

— Disse algo que não devia? — perguntou Kagome, preocupada. Inuyasha se aproximou e fitou-a com gravidade.

— Não, de forma nenhuma. Mas não será fácil para você conviver comigo. Sou um solteirão empedernido, Kagome, e estou longe de ser rico. Não posso lhe dar vestidos de seda nem levá-la a restaurantes caros toda a semana...

— Nada disso me interessa — cortou ela, acariciando-lhe o queixo bem escanhoado. — Oh, meu Deus, eu nem acredito! Ficar com você todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os minutos... É bom demais!

O coração de Inuyasha se enterneceu ante a idéia de que Kagome encarava o simples fato de estar a seu lado como uma bênção. Inclinou-se para beijá-la, colhendo-a entre os braços.

Kagome enlaçou-o pela cintura, abandonando-se com raro prazer às pequenas faíscas que pulsavam em seu sangue. Amava esse homem como nunca supusera ser capaz de amar, e ele a queria para compartilhar toda uma vida a dois.

— Por Deus, Kagome—murmurou ele, arrebatado. — Espero ser homem o bastante para satisfazê-la na cama. Você é tão feminina, tão desejável e adorável... E como beija, céus!

— Bem, tomara que tudo isso seja um elogio...

— E é — volveu Inuyasha, lutando para manter o autocontrole. Kagome o deixava confuso. Seus beijos nada tinham de inocentes, e ela sabia colar seu corpo ao dele de uma forma que lhe tirava o fôlego. Na cama, Kagome o faria chegar ao extremo do arco-íris. Com certeza. Ela se fez séria de repente.

— Nunca passei a noite com ninguém. Nunca soube o que é fazer amor, e...

— Eu sei, querida. Você vai aprender comigo. E Kagome... estou contente de ser seu professor.

— Eu também. Estou contente por ter... me conservado assim como sou para você.

Ele mordiscou-lhe o lobo da orelha.

— Sabe pelo menos como é? Sabe como funciona uma união sexual, Kagome?

— Eu... acho que sim.

Pequeninas centelhas irisadas dançaram nas pupilas de Inuyasha. Kagome sentiu seu hálito de tabaco e café, aspirando-o com volúpia.

— Nunca fui delicado com mulher nenhuma — sussurrou ele, dan do-lhe beijos curtos e doces — mas prometo que com você será diferente. Só com você, Kagome.

— Inuyasha — ciciou ela, fechando os olhos.

Os beijos aumentaram de intensidade. Inuyasha sentia que o auto controle o abandonava devagarinho, enquanto suas mãos sôfregas subiam e desciam pelo corpo adorável e macio, criando uma tempestade turbilhante de paixão.

— Não agüento mais... Kagome, Kagome!

O gemido atormentado soou como um pedido de socorro e deu a ela a força necessária para se desvencilhar. Kagome se afastou com delica deza, sentindo as pernas bambas e a respiração acelerada. E viu que algo semelhante se passava com Inuyasha, que inspirava profundamente, em busca de alento.

— É como ter sede, não é mesmo? — comparou, com a voz entre cortada. — Por mais que se beba, nada satisfaz.

— Porque só bebemos alguns pingos — explicou ele, puxando a carteira de cigarros do bolso. Suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente. — Você é fogo, moça!

Ela o fitou amorosamente. Esse homem bonito ia ser seu marido. Perder a fortuna pareceu-lhe, de repente, um sacrifício mínimo. Pois se tinha nas mãos o maior tesouro do mundo!

— Mostre-me onde estão os ovos — pediu. — Vou preparar a melhor omelete que você e Shippou já provaram. E com o tempo, prometo aprender a fazer outros pratos.

— Não se preocupe com isso, querida. Eu sei cozinhar.

— Então você pode me ensinar!

— Posso. E outras coisas também... — Ela sorriu.

O jantar transcorreu num clima de quase euforia. Shippou riu, contou histórias e anedotas para os dois, fez pequenos animaizinhos com os guardanapos de papel e até ensaiou um ou dois números de mágica, para grande assombro de Inuyasha.

No fim da noite, já em frente ao apartamento de Kagome, Inuyasha co mentou:

— Mal posso acreditar na transformação de Shippou. Saiu da crisálida e virou borboleta neste pouco tempo em que ficou na fazenda. Perdeu o ar triste e até parece que ganhou corpo. Espantoso!

— Efeitos do amor — sentenciou Kagome, risonha. — Como é o padrasto dele?

— Não o conheço muito bem — Inuyasha deu de ombros. — Pelas cartas de Rin, sei que é um homem ciumento, cheio de ressentimentos contra o garoto. Tratou-o muito mal enquanto minha irmã vivia. Já pode imaginar como o trata agora, não é?

— E ainda assim vai lutar para não lhe dar a custódia de Shippou?

— Tenho certeza que sim. Mas não se preocupe, querida. Sei apreciar uma boa briga.

— É, já ouvi falar. — Inuyasha riu.

— Cresci lutando para me defender. Não tive escolha, entende? Meu pai cuidou disso lindamente, aliás. Por causa dele... — Os olhos cinzentos se escureceram de repente e cessaram de brilhar na noite estrelada. — É outro problema que você terá de enfrentar, se se casar comigo. Muitas pessoas não saberão que sua herança não existe mais, Kagome. Haverá muito falatório desagradável.

— Não me importo. Enquanto falam de mim, esquecem-se de falar dos outros, e isso já me serve de consolo.

— Você não se abate com facilidade, não é mesmo? — perguntou ele, entre surpreso e curioso.

— Não depois que você entrou em minha vida — volveu ela, brin cando com os pelos bastos e negros que saíam da camisa de Inuyasha. Eram tão macios como imaginara desde o princípio. — Estou feliz demais para me deixar abater. — Ele franziu a testa.

— Kagome, eu vivi sozinho por muito tempo. Mesmo para Shippou não é fácil conviver comigo. Eu... acho que... no começo as coisas poderão ser duras para você. Sou um homem difícil, querida.

— Não faz mal. Desde que não me apareçam mulheres nuas pela casa, acho que vou dar conta do recado.

Inuyasha riu baixinho.

— Não existem outras, sossegue. Nos últimos anos tenho me portado como um anjo — Ele se inclinou para beijá-la de leve, recusando-se a permitir que o beijo ateasse nova fogueira em seu peito. — Durma bem, pequenina. Shippou e eu passamos pelo escritório amanhã na hora do almoço.

— Hambúrgueres, aposto!

— Acertou. Deus, como gostaria que já estivéssemos casados! Eu a carregaria para cima neste instante e passaria uma boa hora tirando sua roupa.

— Não tenho tanta roupa assim — protestou ela, rindo.

— Você não me entendeu, pequenina. Mas vai entender um dia. Logo, espero.

— Na primeira vez em que saímos você não quis me beijar — lembrou-se ela de repente.

— Faltou-me coragem. Queria tanto beijá-la que me assustei. — Os dedos morenos acariciaram-lhe o queixo. — Achei que você iria me deixar viciado, assim como as drogas fazem. E eu estava certo.

— Está aí um tipo de vício que me agrada — fez ela, risonha.

— E a mim também. Boa noite, doçura.

Em vão Kagome aguardou na soleira. Inuyasha não se voltou para trás nem uma única vez, nem mesmo quando deu a partida no carro. Shippou acenou-lhe alegremente, e ela retribuiu o aceno com um aperto no co ração. Era como se Inuyasha estivesse habituado a agir de modo im pulsivo e nunca parar para pensar no que fizera.

E ela, estaria dando o passo certo? Ia se casar com um homem cujo único sentimento era desejo. Um desejo avassalador e poderoso, mas... apenas desejo.

Adormeceu preocupada, mas pela manhã, assim que despertou, soube que nada mais importava na vida. Não podia viver sem Inuyasha. Se era assim, o melhor a fazer seria tirar dessa certeza o melhor proveito, e batalhar para que um dia Inuyasha chegasse a amá-la com igual in tensidade.

— É verdade mesmo?

Kagome ergueu a cabeça dos formulários e sorriu. Sango entrara como um furacão e olhava-a com ar de quem acabara de ver um marciano.

— Se se refere ao meu casamento com Inuyasha Taisho, sim. É a pura verdade.

— Você é doida! — desabafou a outra, abanando-se freneticamente, embora não fizesse calor nenhum. — Tudo o que Inuyasha quer é a custódia de Shippou, querida. Sou sua amiga, e gosto de você como se a conhecesse desde pequena, por isso sinto-me à vontade para dizer o que penso. Acha que ele a ama, Kagome?

— Minha loucura não vai tão longe. O fato é que eu estou apaixonada. — A afirmação foi feita com encantadora simplicidade. — E tenho esperança de que um dia ele me ame. Vivo dessa esperança, Sango.

— Não é justo!

— Para mim é. E para Shippou também. O garoto é vivo, esperto, cheio de energia. Ele perderá tudo isso se continuar a depender do padrasto.

— Bom, quanto a isso, concordo — Sango sentou-se na beira da escrivaninha, soltando um suspiro comprido. — Tomara que você saiba bem o que está fazendo. Não consigo imaginar Inuyasha perdidamente apai xonado, se é que me entende. Além disso, Miroku me contou que ontem vocês tiveram um desentendimento.

— É verdade. Fomos bastante agressivos um com o outro, mas mais tarde conseguimos nos explicar. Inuyasha foi maravilhoso comigo e me propôs casamento. Não fui capaz de recusar, apesar de conhecer muito bem que razões o moveram. Sango, eu o amo muito.

Diante disso, a amiga se calou. Observando Kagome, retrocedeu alguns anos no passado e viu-se no lugar dela, loucamente apaixonada e sonhando com algo que lhe parecia impossível de alcançar. Naquele tempo, Sango teria cometido qualquer loucura para manter acesa a chama da esperança. E lutara com ferocidade pelo futuro, exatamente como Kagome agia agora.

— Entendo o que quer dizer, querida — disse, afetuosamente. — E desejo, do fundo do coração, que você se dê bem.

— Obrigada, Sango.

Quando Inuyasha chegou, encontrou Kagome sozinha no escritório. Sango saíra com Miroku, e os demais funcionários achavam-se em hora de folga.

— E Shippou? — perguntou ela, depois de receber um beijo.

— Foi ao cinema. É um menino esperto, aquele. Acha que noivos precisam ficar sozinhos de vez em quando. Sendo assim, que tal com prarmos os ingredientes para um belo piquenique ao lado do rio? Juro que vou achar um lugarzinho romântico e afastado, onde poderemos namorar à vontade.

— Feito! — exclamou ela, feliz. — Mas tenho de esperar que o primeiro funcionário volte do almoço, para não deixar o escritório vazio.

Dez minutos depois, os dois atravessavam de mãos dadas o grande pátio do edifício.

— Estamos despertando a atenção, pequenina. O pessoal sabe que estamos noivos?

— Ao que parece, sim.

— Falatórios de cidade pequena são terríveis. Bom, para mim não faz diferença. E para você?

— Nenhuma.

Pararam numa loja de frios e queijos, onde Inuyasha escolheu cui dadosamente o que havia de melhor, além de refrigerantes e pães.

— Você parece uma adolescente entusiasmada numa festa ao ar livre — disse Inuyasha, sorrindo.

Kagome sentou-se e ajeitou a saia vaporosa sobre o gramado, atirando os cabelos para trás e fechando os olhos. Pouco depois, reclinou-se apoiada nos cotovelos, enquanto inspirava o ar puro da tarde.

— E assim que estou me sentindo agora. Ah, que paz!

— Prepare-se, porque essa paz não vai durar muito. Eu cuido disso... — Não entendendo o que ele queria dizer, Kagome arregalou os olhos de espanto.

Inuyasha esticara-se por cima dela, cobrindo-a inteiramente com seu corpo maciço. Seus olhos líquidos pareciam mais claros, e fitavam-na com uma intensidade que a fez estremecer. Devagar, ele se apoiou tam bém nos cotovelos, deixando que parte de seu peso se transferisse para Kagome.

— Esta é uma boa ocasião para iniciar nossas aulas — sussurrou. Delicadamente, moveu os quadris para a frente, de forma a amoldar-se aos dela. Foi o bastante para sua respiração se tornar mais acelerada. Kagome entreabriu os lábios, arrebatada pela transformação que pressentiu sob o jeans dele.

— Há séculos atrás, quando eu era um adolescente ardoroso, isto era uma rotina para mim, Kagome. Hoje está sendo uma surpresa mais do que maravilhosa. Gosto do modo como meu corpo reage ao seu.

— Ele não... reage mais dessa forma com outras mulheres?

— Só com você, ao que tudo indica. Devo estar ficando velho. Ou isso, ou o fato de eu estar com uma virgem me rejuvenesce...

Ela não pôde deixar de rir. Inuyasha aproveitou o momento e colou sua boca à dela, penetrando-a suavemente com a língua, enquanto sua perna separava as dela sobre a gaze vaporosa.

— Não temos muito tempo para namoro de mãos dadas — ciciou ele, seu hálito mesclando-se com a brisa. — E nós devemos nos conhecer fisicamente antes de nos casar. Isso facilitará nosso relacionamento sexual, Kagome.

— Mas eu nunca fiz nada parecido — volveu ela, nervosa.

— Nunca chegou a esse ponto?

— Não. Meus pais mantinham uma vigilância severa quando estavam em casa. Quando viajavam, deixavam-me com uma tia muito boazinha, mas igualmente severa.

— Talvez eles tivessem razão — rebateu Inuyasha, com calma. — Mas nós vamos nos casar. Um dia, eu vou colocar uma sementezinha bem no fundo de seu ventre, e você há de gerar meu filho.

Essas palavras provocaram uma reação em Kagome. Ela abriu muito os olhos e corou, fitando-o com espanto.

— Você ficou excitada só de ouvir, não foi? Sim, estou vendo, nem precisa responder. Deus, que seios lindos você tem, Kagome.

Dessa vez ela ficou escarlate. Inuyasha riu, encantado.

— Não devia provocá-la tanto, querida, mas eu adoro quando você fica assim vermelhinha. E algo a que não consigo resistir. Muitas outras coisas em você são irresistíveis... como isto, por exemplo...

Unindo o gesto à palavra, Inuyasha se debruçou e colocou a boca aberta sobre o seio intumescido de Kagome.

* * *

Tinker: Esse inu é muuuito bronco mesmo com ela né, todo indelicado. Mas ele no fundo ta ficando cada vez mais na dela e não está sabendo lidar com isso, e acaba usando o sobrinho como desculpa HAHAHHAHAHA aguarde os proximos cap, que só tende a explodir tudo entre eles.

neherenia sereniti : ele está bem confuso no fundo, ele não sabe lidar com o sentimento q tem por ela hahahahaha vamos aguardar pra ver, espero que tenha gostado deste cap. beijooos


	8. Capítulo 07

Se Kagome tivesse voado naquele instante para perto do sol, a sensação de calor não teria sido tão intensa. Seu corpo pareceu explodir num vulcão de lava incandescente, tal a força da emoção que a invadiu no minuto em que a boca de Inuyasha envol veu-lhe o seio. Sob a fazenda vaporosa, a língua quente traçava caminhos em espirais de fogo e paixão, entorpecendo-a.

— Mais, Inuyasha... mais...

Alucinado de desejo, ele desabotoou a blusa vaporosa que os separava e buscou sofregamente a pele acetinada com as mãos, com os olhos, com a boca. Kagome entregou-se por completo ao êxtase de ser tocada, apertando-o contra si e murmurando palavras desconexas. Nenhum pensamento de protesto cruzou sua mente atordoada; só se alimentava dos beijos febris, da quente sensualidade das mãos sobre sua pele nua.

— Você é linda, Kagome— murmurou ele, embevecido. — Seus seios...

— Quero ser sua, Inuyasha.

— E eu quero ser seu.

— Agora, aqui.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, lutando para recuperar a sanidade.

— Não. Agora não. Ainda não nos casamos, pequenina.

— Não importa — Kagome agora chorava, o corpo inteiro clamando pelo sexo.

— Importa, sim.

Delicadamente, mas com firmeza, Inuyasha soltou-se e ajeitou a blusa no lugar, brigando consigo mesmo para desviar a vista dos seios magníficos que pareciam chorar sua prisão. Depois sentou-se na grama e embailou-a no colo, murmurando palavras de conforto e carinho, as mãos a cariciando-lhe os cabelos macios que cheiravam a jasmim.

— Sou um homem de sorte, Kagome— disse, quando finalmente o choro sentido cessou. — De muita sorte.

— Engana-se, Inuyasha. Eu é que tive a sorte de encontrá-lo.

Ele a fitou com ternura, os olhos de prata fundindo-se no mar de esmeralda.

— Nós vamos dar um passo importante na vida. Pelo nosso bem, e pelo de Shippou, espero que seja o passo correto.

— Será, Inuyasha.

De alguma forma, Kagome tinha absoluta segurança do que dizia. Mas não escapou à sua percepção que Inuyasha não partilhava a mesma certeza.

A semana seguinte voou como num passe de mágica. Kagome intercalava os minutos livres entre Inuyasha e as compras febris com Sango, nos preparativos para o grande dia. Depois de muito hesitar, ela acabou optando por um vestido de sóbria elegância, cuja única riqueza residia, exatamente, na simplicidade. Era um conjunto curto cinza-pérola, de corte reto. Fiel a seus novos princípios, ela escolheu essa cor porque mais tarde as duas peças combinariam bem com qualquer outra de seu guarda-roupa.

A cerimônia teve lugar na singela igreja local, da qual Inuyasha era membro. Metade da população de Jacobsville compareceu ao casamento e fez questão de apresentar seus cumprimentos ao jovem par, pois a essas alturas todos já sabiam que Kagome perdera a herança. Até Kouga, o antipático meio-primo de Inuyasha, mostrou-se surpreendentemente po lido e atencioso.

Naquela tarde, Shippou foi para a casa dos Ballenger, onde permaneceria hospedado durante a curta ausência do tio. Seria uma lua-de-mel de dois dias apenas. Kagome e Inuyasha seguiram viagem até San António, jantaram a beira do rio e apreciaram o espetáculo encantador dos mariachis, seresteiros mexicanos que passavam em canoas lentas, tocando suas músicas típicas e exibindo com orgulho chapéus de abas imensas.

— Não há lugar mais bonito no mundo — suspirou Kagome, contem plando o marido do outro lado da mesa.

Marido. Seu marido...

Inuyasha sorriu, bonitão como nunca dentro do temo cinza que usara no casamento.

— Isto é bem diferente de Nice ou St. Tropez. Não está desapontada?

— Nem um pouco. E espero saber torná-lo tão feliz quanto me sinto neste momento.

Inuyasha engoliu o último pedaço de torta e fitou-a com um brilho guloso nos olhos.

— Que tal subirmos ao nosso quarto agora? Estou louco para ver quantas vezes você vai enrubescer antes de eu lhe mostrar o que é fazer amor.

Kagome sentiu o coração subir-lhe à boca.

— Tudo bem — assentiu, envergonhada.

Mal teve coragem de erguer os olhos enquanto Inuyasha pagava a conta e a escoltava rumo ao hotel.

— Está assustada, Kagome?

— Um pouco. Não gostaria de desapontá-lo, Inuyasha. Sei que você tem muita experiência e...

— Nunca me casei antes, lembra-se? Nem tive de dar aulas de amor a uma mulher linda como você. — Os olhos límpidos fitaram-na com súbita seriedade. — Vou tentar não machucá-la muito, querida,

— Não estou preocupada com... isso.

Quando entraram no quarto, Kagome esticou a mão para acender a luz, mas o marido deteve-a.

— Será mais fácil para você no escuro — disse ele, com gentileza, puxando-a para si. — Não quero que me veja nu por enquanto.

— Você tem cicatrizes? — riu ela, nervosa, tentando fazer graça.

— Não. Mais tarde você entenderá melhor o que quero dizer. Por enquanto... — Ele tomou-a no colo para depositá-la carinhosamente na cama. — ...vamos aproveitar estes momentos. Quero que você se lembre deles com alegria até o fim da vida.

Fremente de expectativa, Kagome deixou-se despir em silêncio, enquanto Inuyasha oferecia-lhe amostras do que estava para vir. A cada botão, a cada colchete desprendido, ele a beijava e acariciava, a fim de aliviar-lhe a tensão. Entremeava os beijos com palavras gentis, até desnudá-la por completo. Então esticou-se sobre ela, ainda vestido. Seus olhos fulgu ravam na penumbra quando ele tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

— Você é linda... E vai ser minha! Minha Kagome...

Seus lábios se aninharam nos dela, ao passo que sua mão começou a massagear-lhe os seios túrgidos, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Dos seios a mão foi para o ventre macio, e de lã para mais baixo, em busca dos pêlos sedosos do púbis.

— Não se assuste, pequenina — sussurrou ele, tocando-a pela pri meira vez nos pontos mais íntimos. — Relaxe e sinta meu toque. Sinta meu desejo. E me deseje com a mesma intensidade. Kagome, oh, Kagome...

Devagar, com todo o cuidado, ele avançou mais um pouco com o dedo, sempre tateando. E foi mais fundo, mais fundo. Porém Kagome, apesar das precauções do marido, deixou escapar um gemido doloroso.

— Deus, esta não será a melhor noite de sua vida, pequenina. Escute, não prefere que eu espere até que um médico faça esse serviço? — A expressão de Inuyasha denotava compreensão. — Não quero assustá-la, mas esta... esta barreira não será fácil de romper. Você sabe que eu preciso transpô-la a fim de lhe dar prazer, não sabe?

Kagome engoliu em seco.

— Sei. Mas um médico...? Prefiro que seja com você. Vai doer muito?

— Um pouquinho, com toda a certeza, meu bem.

Inuyasha deitou-se de costas e puxou-a para perto, agoniado de desejo. Sua vontade era mandar os cuidados para o inferno e saciar o corpo faminto, mas não desejava magoá-la. Acima de tudo, não queria assus tá-la.

— Eu não sabia, Inuyasha. Nunca tive problemas de saúde, e nem pensei em fazer exame pré-nupcial... Oh, meu Deus, acho que estraguei tudo!

— Nem diga isso, bobinha.

Os braços possantes envolveram-na mais uma vez, protetores e con fortantes. Sem pressa, fazendo uso de seu formidável poder de auto controle, Inuyasha retomou as carícias interrompidas, até alcançar o triângulo sedoso do púbis. Dessa vez, no entanto, seus dedos apenas a tocaram de leve, em movimentos rotatórios, tão suaves e sensuais que Kagome começou a se derreter por dentro. Quando se deu conta do que estava para acontecer, ela arquejou e tentou puxar-lhe a mão, mas já era tarde. O prazer chegou de surpresa, ofuscando-a, fazendo-a arquear o corpo e gemer baixinho.

Algum tempo depois, ele se ergueu da cama e acendeu o abajur. A visão do corpo amolecido da mulher, dos seios empinados, da saciedade que lia nos olhos verdes, deixou-o satisfeito. Seu corpo tremia de desejo ainda, mas ele dera prazer a Kagome.

— Nem é preciso dizer que gostou da experiência, pequenina. Eu também gostei. E quero mais...

Enquanto falava, Inuyasha começou a se despir.

Kagome contemplava-o com visível encantamento. Inuyasha pareceu-lhe um deus romano, grande e poderoso, a pele bronzeada do dorso coberta por uma penugem tênue e negra. Quando ele tirou a última peça e se voltou, Kagome prendeu a respiração, incapaz de desviar a vista. Mesmo em seus sonhos mais eróticos, jamais vira tanta pujança masculina. Es tava, efetivamente, diante de um deus romano.

Ele se ajoelhou na cama, os olhos brilhando de desejo insatisfeito.

— É a minha vez, pequenina — disse, deitando-se sobre ela com mil cuidados. — Quero receber o que lhe dei.

— Oh, sim, por favor! Ensine-me, Inuyasha...!

As bocas se buscaram com sofreguidão apaixonada. E, nas lições que se seguiram, Kagome aprendeu a banir timidez, receios e inibições. Quando ele gritou alto pela segunda vez, o corpo de deus erguendo-se no espasmo supremo e depois tombando exaurido, Kagome sorriu de feli cidade. E adormeceu nos braços do marido.

Voltaram na manhã seguinte para casa. Inuyasha justificou a decisão secamente, afirmando que não havia razão para ficarem brincando quando eram os médicos que resolveriam de uma vez por todas a situação. Obediente, Kagome submeteu-se a uma pequena cirurgia na segunda-feira pela manhã, embora experimentasse um certo embaraço na hora de explicar ao médico seu problema. O doutor mostrou-se comp reensivo.

— Seu marido foi delicado e tomou a decisão correta, acredite. Se ele tivesse sido impaciente, a senhora ainda estaria sofrendo.

Três dias depois, sentindo-se bem disposta e restabelecida da inter venção, Kagome resolveu que proporcionaria uma noite inesquecível para o marido. Pediu a Sango que ficasse com Shippou, comprou uma camisola que parecia uma nuvem e colocou uma garrafa de champanhe no con gelador. Naquela tarde, ela pedira licença a Miroku para ficar em casa e gastara horas diante do fogão, preparando uma ceia especial.

Pouco antes de Inuyasha chegar, Kagome inspecionou-se com ansiedade diante do espelho. Pusera o vestido mais atraente que tinha, um longo de cetim preto com uma fenda comprida ao longo das pernas e decote generoso. Esse vestido ficava bem com um coque elaborado, mas ela deixara os cabelos soltos, do jeito que o marido apreciava.

— Nada mau, nada mau — disse baixinho, sorrindo para a própria imagem.

Nesse instante, ouviu o ronco de um motor se aproximando. Kagome perfumou-se rapidamente e voou para baixo, a fim de acender as velas sobre a mesa. O ruído da porta batendo com violência sobressaltou-a. Será que Inuyasha tivera algum problema no trabalho? Bem, fosse como fosse, ela saberia como solucioná-lo.

Com o coração aos saltos, Kagome foi para a sala. Mas seu sorriso morreu no mesmo instante, diante da expressão carregada de fúria do marido.

— Você não me contou que tinha uma tia rica. Rica o bastante para comprar metade deste maldito país!

Kagome precisou de alguns instantes para se situar.

— Ah, você se refere à tia Kana? Bem, é que...

Mas parou, assustada. Nunca vira Inuyasha naquele estado, e isso a punha nervosa.

— Miouga Rollins ligou para meu escritório há alguns minutos. — Ele contraía as mandíbulas, num visível esforço para se controlar. — E me pediu para transmitir as boas novas para você, Kagome. Boas novas, que ironia! Sua tia morreu ontem à noite e deixou tudo para você. Satisfeita?

Kagome caiu pesadamente sobre o sofá, branca como cal. Agora entendia a súbita tempestade que lia nos olhos atormentados de Inuyasha.

— Tia Kana morta? Mas eu recebi uma carta dela ainda na semana passada. Não percebi nenhum sinal...

— Você não me contou nada! — acusou ele. — Por quê, em nome dos céus?

— Não me lembrei, Inuyasha — murmurou, enquanto lágrimas si lenciosas começaram a descer devagar pelo rosto que fora maquiado com tanto cuidado. Para ele. — Eu... gostava muito dessa tia, mas não era por causa do dinheiro. Estou triste por tê-la perdido.

— Pois pode começar a se alegrar, porque ela a deixou milionária da noite para o dia. Bem, imagino que você queira pegar o primeiro avião para ir ao enterro, não é assim? Seu tio vai junto. Ele me avisou que já providenciou as passagens e telefonará mais tarde.

Com um gesto brusco, Inuyasha tirou a gravata. Seus olhos claros lançavam farpas fininhas, que atingiam direto o coração de Kagome.

— Não é minha culpa — disse ela, desesperada.

— Sei que não é, mas mesmo assim nossa situação mudou por completo. Não vou continuar casado com você, Kagome. Para mim, chega.

A figura maciça de Inuyasha dançava num borrão confuso através das lágrimas.

— Mas e Shippou? A ação contra o padrasto?

— Não sei...

A ligeira hesitação de Inuyasha fez com que ela se erguesse do sofá e se aproximasse timidamente.

— Escute, eu vou pedir a tio Miouga que mantenha segredo dessa história. Podemos continuar casados o tempo suficiente para livrar Shippou do padrasto. Depois... depois podemos nos divorciar.

— Divorciar? — Ele soltou uma gargalhada curta e desagradável. — Anular é um termo bem mais adequado. Ou você já se esqueceu? Brincamos na cama, minha cara, mas não fizemos sexo de verdade. No fim das contas, foi bem melhor assim. Você continua virgem e intocada, para todos os efeitos. Pode achar um desses janotas ricaços e se casar com ele.

— E você?

Inuyasha deu-lhe as costas, sacudindo os ombros com indiferença.

— Eu fico com Shippou.

— Não me quer mais, Inuyasha?

— O que eu quero não vem ao caso — replicou ele com frieza, cuidando para esconder o rosto. — O que não vou tolerar é ser objeto de falatórios em Jacobsville. Outro Taisho caça-dotes, sim senhor! Era só o que me faltava... Especialmente numa hora destas, em que tenho o futuro de Shippou em minhas mãos.

— Entendo.

Kagome agora tinha os olhos secos, fixos no vazio. A dor anestesiara-a. Perdera Inuyasha, e não havia nada no mundo que o demovesse de sua decisão. Era um homem orgulhoso demais para conviver com uma esposa milionária. E mesmo que fosse menos orgulhoso, os falatórios acabariam Prejudicando o futuro de Shippou.

— Eu vou ligar para tio Miouga — disse alto.

Mas falou com as paredes. Inuyasha saíra, deixando a porta aberta.

Na manhã seguinte Inuyasha levou Kagome e Miouga Rollins ao aeroporto. Os Ballenger mostraram-se compreensivos e dispensaram-na do serviço por dois ou três dias. Para consolo de Kagome, suas olheiras e sua apatia foram atribuídas à perda da tia, e ela dava graças aos céus por Inuyasha não ter ido ao escritório; caso contrário, a carranca sombria do marido certamente os teria feito mudar de idéia,

— Obrigado pela carona — disse Miouga, visivelmente embaraçado, ao cabo de uma viagem tensa e hostil. Era evidente que os recém-casados não curtiam nenhuma lua-de-mel. — Kagome, vou esperá-la na fila de passageiros.

— Irei ter com você daqui a pouco, titio.

Quando Miouga se perdeu entre a multidão, ela volveu os olhos opacos para o marido. Na véspera, Inuyasha voltara tarde da noite e dormira no quarto de hóspedes,

— Pelo visto, você não descansou nada durante a noite — disse ele, num tom seco e formal.

— Muito pouco. Eu gostava um bocado de tia Kana.

— Não fui compreensivo ontem à noite. Desculpe, Kagome...

— Não tem por que se desculpar — cortou ela, erguendo o queixo. — De minha parte, pretendo cumprir meu trato. Ficarei com vocês até o dia do julgamento. Depois, como você sugeriu, poderemos requerer anulação do casamento.

— E depois? O que pretende fazer sozinha?

Ela deu uma risada amarga. Sentia a morte na alma.

— Que lhe importa? — indagou, abaixando-se para apanhar a maleta. Não o olhava diretamente, para não se trair. — Não contei nada aos Ballenger sobre a herança, e espero que você faça o mesmo. Enquanto eu não me encontrar com os advogados, não existe certeza de nada.

— Escute, nem sonhe em recusar essa herança por minha causa — avisou ele, num tom de alegre despreocupação, como se Kagome não sig nificasse mais que um cisco em sua roupa. Deixá-la desistir de uma fortuna em nome de uma ligação baseada em sexo parecia-lhe no mínimo criminoso. — Só me casei com você por causa de Shippou, como sabe.

Diante do olhar doloroso que recebeu de volta, juntou depressa:

— Bem, concordo que me senti atraído pelo seu belo visual. Mas vou sobreviver muito bem sem você.

A palidez de Kagome acentuou-se um pouco mais.

— Pelo menos um de nós sai de coração inteiro dessa história — disse ela, depois de um silêncio. — Adeus, Inuyasha.

— Adeus!? Não acha que está sendo dramática demais? Até breve é melhor.

— Interprete como quiser, mas para mim é adeus. Vou voltar, sim, para o bem de Shippou, e vou ficar com vocês até o julgamento. Quanto a nós dois, ao nosso casamento, é adeus. Mesmo.

Kagome deu-lhe as costas e encaminhou-se para o portão de embarque, sentindo o gelo da morte no coração. Contou os passos, pensando que cada um deles a levava para o vácuo da solidão e do esquecimento. Não se virou nem uma vez. Estava começando a aprender a não olhar para trás, exatamente como Inuyasha fazia.

A curta estada em Miami foi exaustiva. Kagomee Miouga dedicaram-se a empacotar e despachar os objetos de tia Kana, separando aqueles que deveriam ser vendidos. Ao final do segundo dia, os dois se dirigiram ao luxuoso escritório dos advogados, onde foram recebidos com toda a deferência.

— O testamento foi alterado recentemente, sem meu conhecimento — anunciou o advogado, cofiando os bigodes manchados de nicotina.

— A empregada de Kana encontrou-o na gaveta da cômoda. Está de vidamente legalizado por duas testemunhas.

Miouga Rollins assobiou baixinho.

— Não vá me dizer que ela deixou a fortuna para os gatos...

— Não — riu o homenzinho, extraindo um documento da pasta. — É algo bem melhor que isso. O dinheiro deverá ser empregado na cons trução de um orfanato especial para crianças portadoras de câncer in curável e... Srta. Taisho! A senhorita está se sentindo bem?

Kagome achava-se à beira, da histeria. De alegria e alívio.

— Quer dizer que eu não vou receber herança nenhuma?

O advogado olhou-a, assombrado. Percebera a reação de Kagome, mas não queria acreditar no que via.

— A senhorita não queria esse dinheiro?

— Eu? — Kagome controlou-se para não sair dançando ali mesmo. — Não, de forma nenhuma. Estou muito feliz assim.

— Pois eu não estou — resmungou Miouga, coçando a cabeça. — Bem que gostaria de herdar um ou dois móveis de tia Kana.

— Mas ela cuidou disso, sossegue — tornou o advogado, servindo-se de uma alentada dose de conhaque. A reação daquela moça bonita deixara-o atordoado. — De acordo com o testamento, todos os quadros e objetos de arte devem ser vendidos num leilão. O dinheiro apurado será dividido entre vocês dois. Calculo que cada um receberá a respeitável quantia de duzentos e cinqüenta mil dólares. E há as jóias de Kana, que ficarão com a senhorita, sob a condição de que não sejam vendidas.

— Eu jamais pensaria em vendê-las — volveu Kagome, sorrindo. — Algumas têm mais de três séculos e pertenceram às casas mais nobres da Europa. Essas jóias têm de ficar na família, é claro, e serem usadas pelos descendentes.

Nesse momento, sua voz falseou e seus olhos perderam o viço. Des cendentes... Que descendentes?

— Bem, pelo menos não ficamos de mãos vazias mais uma vez — comentou Miouga, assim que deixaram o luxuoso edifício. — Você não queria o dinheiro de tia Kana, Kagome? Verdade mesmo?

— Não, não queria. Para começo de conversa, Inuyasha não teria se casado comigo, caso eu fosse rica.

— É, o homem tem um trauma violento por causa do pai. Bom, diante dessa novidade seu casamento vai ganhar bases mais sólidas, não é mesmo?

— Pode ser, tio Miouga.

Kagome foi lacônica de propósito, para não se alongar num assunto pessoal como aquele. Em sua opinião, se Inuyasha a amasse de verdade, tanto fazia ter ou não dinheiro, ser mendiga ou princesa. Ele a rejeitara por causa dessa nova herança, porque não queria uma esposa milionária. Para todos os efeitos, era uma forma de preconceito tão danoso e des trutivo quanto qualquer outro.

Pois muito bem; não forçaria nada com relação a Inuyasha. Voltaria a Jacobsville e diria a ele que o inventário de tia Kana levaria algum tempo ainda para ser levantado, e que enquanto isso seria obrigada a trabalhar para se sustentar. Não contaria que o destino a lograra pela segunda vez e que a herança se reduzira a uma quantia apenas razoável. Ele a repudiara, e talvez tivesse lhe prestado um favor, pois Kagome sentia que seu amor por Inuyasha crescia de maneira assustadora. Um amor sem esperança, unilateral, que poderia aleijá-la para o resto dos dias.

Por causa de Shippou, não sumiria da vida de Inuyasha Taisho por enquanto. Ficaria com ele e o garoto até que a adoção fosse decidida. Depois disso, escolheria sozinha seu caminho.

Mas não deixava de ser irônico o fato de ter entrado virgem no casamento e dele ter saído da mesma forma, conquanto tivesse experi mentado momentos de prazer inesquecíveis. Estranha era a vida!

Ser pobre já não a assustava como antes. Se tivesse o amor de Inuyasha, Kagome se sentiria a mulher mais rica do mundo. Como passara momentos ternos e maravilhosos a seu lado! Quanta doçura e ternura lera nos olhos de diamante! Por vezes, chegara a acreditar que ele quase a amara, principalmente nas horas mais arrebatadas. Mas desejo não era sinônimo de amor.

Impossível conviver com alguém que a encarava como uma sobre mesa apetitosa. Kagome queria ser desejada, sim, mas amada também, e na mesma proporção. Inuyasha impusera condições que não a satisfaziam. "Seja pobre, para que exista um bom relacionamento entre nós", dissera ele. Não com essas palavras, mas o conteúdo era o mesmo. Se houvesse amor verdadeiro, nem riqueza nem pobreza contariam. Nem todos os mexericos do mundo.

Com um sorriso triste, ela fechou a mala e desceu as escadas. Devia voltar para o marido e fingir que não o amava. Brincar de casinha com ele, conversar com ele, rir com ele. Tudo para, no dia do julgamento, o juiz entregar Shippou ao "jovem e feliz casal", como certamente diria.

Jovem e feliz casal...

Kagome reprimiu um soluço seco e ergueu o queixo.

* * *

Genteeeeeeee desculpa a demora pra postar, mas tava muito corrido, agora da pra postar com mais frequência, quem ai esta acompanhando esse casal cabeça dura ?kkkkk

Tinker: esses doooooooois são foda viu, o trem só ta começando a pegar fogo, vamoooos ver o que ele vai arrumar agora né, pq nunca vi uma pessoa cabeça dura como ele hahahhahaha está gostando?

neherenia sereniti : poooois éee, ainda tem uma nuvem escura em cima desse casal e os atrapalhando hahahahhahaha vamos ver como vaão se sair né, está gostandoo?


	9. Capítulo 08

Foi um choque encontrar Inuyasha esperando-a no aeroporto.

— Nós poderíamos pegar um táxi — começou, nervosa, enquanto o tio contemplava-os com curiosidade,

— Bobagem. Não me deu trabalho nenhum vir buscá-los. — Inuyasha forçou um sorriso despreocupado, tratando de esconder a intensa alegria que o invadira no momento em que vira a esguia silhueta da mulher descendo do avião. Era forçado a admitir que esses dois dias haviam se escoado com exasperante lentidão. Que sentira falta de Kagome, de seu riso e de seu aroma de jasmim. Além disso, experimentava uma sensação incômoda de culpa, pois tratara-a com rudeza num momento de dor e solidão.

— Foi muita gentileza sua, Inuyasha — interveio Miouga, entregan do-lhe a maleta de Kagome. — Para dizer a verdade, odeio táxis.

Ela acompanhou-os em silêncio, ignorando os olhos claros que a buscavam com calma insistência. Tentava convencer-se de que não se interessava mais pelo que o marido dissesse ou fizesse. Ele a magoara pela última vez, prometeu-se. Não faria papel de boba ingênua nova mente.

Depois que deixaram Miouga, não trocaram nenhuma palavra até che garem à fazenda, cujo silêncio surpreendeu Kagome.

— Shippou está na escola — explicou Inuyasha, depois de levar a bagagem de Kagome para o quarto.

— Escola? Você conseguiu, então, convencer o diretor?

— A diretora — corrigiu ele, abaixando-se para acariciar Kirara. — Não foi muito difícil.

Inuyasha brincou um pouco com o gato e depois se pôs de pé, os olhos límpidos e quietos perscrutando-a com gravidade.

— Como você está?

— Bem—retrucou ela, com secura. — Não estou sofrendo, Inuyasha, portanto não precisa se preocupar comigo. Não pretendo lhe causar nenhum problema. Agora, se me dá licença, vou trocar de roupa para preparar o jantar.

— Você não tem de preparar nada...

— Eu não me importo — cortou Kagome, dando-lhe as costas e dirigindo-se para o quarto. — Já sabe quando será o julgamento?

— Na semana que vem — disse Inuyasha, depois de um minuto. Entre amargurada e vitoriosa, Kagome continuou andando e deixou-o plantado na sala. Já servia de consolo saber que o todo-poderoso Inuyasha parecia tão pouco à vontade quanto ela, mas a ferroada que sentira na boca do estômago continuou a importuná-la durante muito tempo. Na semana que vem, repetia-se. Dispunha de apenas alguns pobres e míseros dias para desfrutar do marido. Depois disso seria a morte da alma.

O jantar decorreu tenso e calado. Shippou, que chegara alegrinho, logo farejou problemas no ar e fechou-se num mutismo sentido. Só no fim da refeição é que falou:

— Uma pena o que aconteceu com sua tia. Você gostava dela, não é? É por isso que está triste?

— É, Shippou — concordou ela, fazendo-lhe uma festa no queixo. — Tia Kana era uma mulher sensacional, amiga certa nas horas incertas.

— Verdade que era muito rica?

Kagome odiou a pergunta, porém sabia que ela fora movida apenas pela natural curiosidade infantil!

— Sim, é verdade. Mas dinheiro não é tudo na vida, querido. Dinheiro não compra saúde nem felicidade.

— Assim mesmo, compra um monte de coisas boas. Como video-games, por exemplo.

Kagome não pôde deixar de rir, apesar de Inuyasha fechar a carranca e se levantar da mesa com brusquidão. De propósito, ela continuou a conversar com o menino e demorou-se mais que o necessário para comer o pudim.

Por fím, ergueu-se para empilhar os pratos e levá-los à cozinha. Só então ele se aproximou para ajudá-la, embora sua expressão se conservasse fechada, os olhos obscurecidos por uma sombra que Kagome não conseguiu identificar. Raiva? Irritação? Desprezo? Não sabia. Mas, com certeza, não era amor.

— Ouvi você conversando com Sango Ballenger ao telefone, um pouco antes do jantar. Já pediu sua demissão?

— Não, ora essa! Inventários levam muito tempo para ficar prontos, Inuyasha. Até eu enxergar a cor do dinheiro, preciso trabalhar para me sustentar.

— E Miouga Rollins?

— Também terá de esperar para receber a parte dele, como eu.

— Não foi essa a impressão que tive. O homem falou pelos cotovelos até a hora em que o deixamos. Parecia mais do que agitado com o presente caído do céu...

Kagome não respondeu. Inuyasha punha-a nervosa, e sua simples presença fazia-a estremecer por dentro. Impossível ficar a seu lado e não se lembrar dos beijos ardentes, daquela noite única e maravilhosa num hotelzinho modesto, onde ela entrevira as portas do paraíso. Mesmo à distância, Kagome podia sentir o sabor de Inuyasha nos lábios, o aroma de tabaco e couro nas narinas... A mão de Inuyasha em seu corpo. Amava-o com quieto desespero, sabendo que o amaria da mesma forma fosse ele o que fosse, mendigo, ladrão ou deus. Contudo, Inuyasha não nutria o mesmo sentimento por ela.

— Acho que devia ter ido a Miami com você — disse ele, de repente. — Você me parece exausta. Os documentos, os objetos de sua tia, sua tristeza... Garanto que tio Miouga deixou toda a carga em cima de seus ombros.

— Ele cuidou dos funerais, com a ajuda dos advogados. Eu limpei a casa e... —Kagome interrompeu-se, pestanejando para segurar as lágrimas, e lavou de novo o mesmo prato. — Tudo me pareceu tão triste e vazio sem ela.

Inuyasha enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e estudou o bico das botas, hesitando alguns segundos antes de replicar, com voz rouca:

— A fazenda também ficou assim sem você.

Ela suspendeu o trabalho por um instante fugaz. Depois continuou, sem se voltar.

— Obrigada, mas não é preciso fingir. Não moro aqui o tempo suficiente para que minha ausência seja notada, Inuyasha. Você cozinha melhor do que eu, e cuida de tudo com toda a competência. Eu... não passo de uma ajuda conveniente e temporária. Tenho perfeita consciência disso.

Inuyasha, por seu lado, tinha perfeita consciência de algo muito diferente: da dor imensa que trespassava o coração de Kagome. Imbecil que fora, tratando-a daquele modo! Agira com tamanha eficiência, pronun ciara palavras tão certeiras, que Kagome agora julgava-o mais feliz sem ela!

— Shippou me pediu para levá-lo ao cinema. Parece que é um filme ótimo, com espadachins e duelos. Não quer ir conosco?

— Não, obrigada. Estou cansada demais para aproveitar um filme de aventuras. Vão os dois, e divirtam-se. Quanto a mim, vou para a cama daqui a pouco.

— Por que não repousa por uma ou duas horas? Nós podemos esperar.

— Não gosto de cinema — improvisou ela rapidamente. — Obrigada, de qualquer modo.

Inuyasha deu um passo à frente.

— Você tem passado por maus momentos, Kagome, e eu não fui nada companheiro. Escute...

— Não quero sua piedade — atalhou ela, a voz calma e serena, apesar do tumulto que a proximidade do marido causava em sua mente. — Estou aprendendo a caminhar sobre meus próprios pés, Inuyasha. Não posso mentir e dizer que está sendo fácil, mas acho que conseguirei superar esta fase sem a ajuda de ninguém. Depois do julgamento, pre tendo me mudar para aquele mesmo apartamento. Por sorte, o aluguel está pago até o fim do mês que vem e...

— Você está partindo do princípio que eu vou ganhar a causa, mas há fortes possibilidades de que isso não aconteça. Além do quê, se você deixar a fazenda logo depois do julgamento, o padrasto de Shippou poderá apelar da decisão, caso eu ganhe. Tentará reabrir o caso, alegando que este é um lar instável para o enteado.

Incrível como ele parecia resolvido a mantê-la ali, apesar de não a amar. Tudo em nome do sobrinho, que, no fim das contas, era a única pessoa de quem Inuyasha gostava.

— Está bem — aquiesceu Kagome, sem saída diante da lógica irrefutável. — Então fico aqui até você achar que não precisa mais de mim.

— Nesse caso, você ficará até a velhice.

Kagome voltou-se devagar, os olhos muito grandes e surpresos. Mas a cozinha estava vazia.

Ao cabo de algum tempo, sacudiu os ombros e voltou para a pia. Tanto sonhava de olhos abertos, que acabara escutando palavras que gostaria de ter ouvido, mas que na realidade Inuyasha jamais pronunciara.

Nos dias que se seguiram, a rotina logo se estabeleceu na fazenda. Kagome e Inuyasha voltaram a trabalhar, e Shippou ia todos os dias à escola. O menino, sorridente e corado, oferecia a imagem acabada de um garoto feliz, oriundo de um lar igualmente feliz.

Kagome trabalhava com afinco, e não foram poucas às vezes em que se dispôs a permanecer no escritório até altas horas da noite. Miroku e Kohaku desmanchavam-se em elogios; Inuyasha não.

— Você só trabalha — resmungou, de mau humor, numa noite em que Kagome retornou mais cedo. — E Shippou e eu, não contamos?

— Tio Inu, todo o mundo anda elogiando o trabalho de Kagome— interveio o garoto, a boca cheia de suspiro e morango, — Tio Kohaku me disse que ele tem economizado uma grana legal... quero dizer, um bom dinheiro por causa dela.

Inuyasha depositou a xícara de café sobre o pires, produzindo um tinido seco e irritado.

— É, eu já soube.

— Você também trabalha até tarde todos os dias — disse Kagome, fi tando-o com calma. — E eu não reclamo.

Os olhos de diamante tornaram-se frios quando a encararam.

— Pois devia reclamar. E, agir de acordo com uma mulher recém-casada.

Inuyasha insinuava algo que estava fora da compreensão de Shippou, mas não dela. Kagome se fez escarlate e baixou os olhos.

— Bem, nós... nossa situação é diferente — balbuciou. — Não é uma situação normal...

— Podemos cuidar disso.

Sobressaltada, ela ergueu a vista. Não se notava zombaria nem ironia nos olhos irisados que a fitavam.

— Não há mais tempo. — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha:

— Como disse?

Shippou ergueu-se da mesa e jogou o guardanapo.

— Estou farejando uma briguinha por aqui, por isso com licença. Vou assistir ao meu programa.

Segundos depois, a televisão explodia num rock furioso.

— Diminua essa barulheira, demônio! — trovejou Inuyasha.

— Opa, desculpe, tio Inu.

A barulheira diminuiu, com efeito. Inuyasha, contudo, continuava a encarar Kagome com expressão sombria.

— Somos marido e mulher, caso tenha se esquecido. Podemos e devemos compartilhar a mesma cama.

— Era só o que faltava! — Kagome pôs-se a dobrar os guardanapos, sem perceber o que fazia. — Quando a situação de Shippou estiver resolvida, não pretendo ficar aqui mais do que o estritamente necessário. E não quero correr o risco de trazer ao mundo um filho bastardo.

De repente, a carranca de Inuyasha desmanchou-se. De zangado ele passou a... triste. Ferido, magoado. Kagome se arrependeu de imediato do que dissera. Amava o marido, mas ele só queria seu corpo, e isso a punha em guarda permanente. Não quisera ofendê-lo; tudo o que fizera fora lutar pela própria sobrevivência emocional, utilizando-se das poucas armas de que dispunha.

— Não foi isso o que quis dizer — murmurou baixinho. — Mas você há de concordar comigo, Inuyasha. Uma criança, a estas alturas dos acontecimentos, poderia complicar ainda mais nosso... nossa...

— Não sabe que filhos podem ser evitados? — Dessa vez era evidente o sarcasmo na pergunta.

— De qualquer modo, não ficarei aqui por muito tempo. Reconheço que estou atrapalhando sua vida sexual, e peço-lhe desculpas por isso, mas logo estarei longe daqui e você poderá... sua vida poderá voltar ao normal.

— Então é isso — volveu ele, erguendo-se lentamente, os punhos cerrados caídos ao longo do corpo. — Na sua cabeça, estou necessitado de mulher, e você serviria para me... me acalmar enquanto estivesse por perto.

As faces de Kagome ardiam em brasa.

— Não comece agora a fingir que sente outra coisa por mim a não ser desejo. Além do mais, não se esqueça de que sou rica.

Os punhos cerrados relaxaram de súbito.

— É verdade — disse ele, absorto.

Inuyasha quase se esquecera desse detalhe. Lembranças voltaram-lhe vividamente à cabeça: a cobiça do pai, os murmúrios descontentes da cidade quando sua segunda mulher cometeu suicídio. A vergonha, o desprezo de todos, à vontade de sumir de Jacobsville.

Muito calado, ele apanhou o chapéu do cabide. Minutos depois, dei xava-a sozinha.

A dois dias do julgamento, Inuyasha e Shippou perderam sono e apetite. Brigavam entre si, tinham explosões inexplicáveis de mau humor e fe chavam-se num mutismo sombrio durante as refeições. A tensão se fez tão palpável que Kagome tinha vontade de rasgar o ar com uma faca.

Naquela noite, depois de presentear os dois com um jantar especial, Kagome tirou da bolsa mais uma arma conciliatória: três filmes que alugara naquela tarde, escolhidos a dedo. Três filmes de aventuras, recheados de tiros, correrias e sexo, bem ao gosto deles.

— Oba, genial! — gritou Shippou, entusiasmado com os títulos. — Você acertou em cheio, Kagome. Obrigado!

— Pensei que você não gostasse desse tipo de filme — comentou Inuyasha, enquanto a ajudava na cozinha.

— Não sou apaixonada por eles. Mas achei que seria uma boa idéia distrair os dois... quero dizer, Shippou... enfim, acredito que isso sirva para tirar o julgamento da cabecinha dele.

— E da minha também. Foi gentil de sua parte, obrigado.

— Tem alguma notícia do padrasto de Shippou?

— Algo me diz que ele anda nos espionando.

— Por quê?

— Para ver se encontra alguma prova contra nós. É bem característico dele.

— Você... você andou cometendo alguma... indiscrição?

— Se quer saber se tenho procurado outras mulheres, a resposta é não. Enquanto estivermos casados, você será a única.

— Obrigada — fez ela, só para ter o que dizer.

— E quanto a você? Espero que tenha retribuído na mesma moeda. — Kagome deixou escapar uma risadinha nervosa.

— Oh, não se preocupe comigo. Poucos homens vão se interessar por mim, agora que sou pobre.

Inuyasha ergueu a cabeça vivamente.

— Pobre? Você acaba de herdar uma fortuna incalculável.

— Hã... É verdade, sempre me esqueço disso — Kagome teve vontade de morder a língua. — Seja como for, não pretendo quebrar os votos que fiz diante do altar.

— Tenho certeza que não, Kagome.

Havia uma doçura inesperada na voz de Inuyasha, que a fez encará-lo com espanto. Ele se aproximou e tomou-a pela cintura, os olhos subitamente doces:

— Não precisa piscar desse modo. Posso parecer mau, mas seria incapaz de causar-lhe algum mal físico.

— Sei disso. — A voz dela saiu fininha e apagada. — E... não, você não tem cara de mau. Gosta muito de Shippou, não é verdade?

Ao vê-la em seus braços, frágil e embaraçada, Inuyasha puxou-a um pouco mais e encostou seu rosto ao dela.

Kagome fechou os olhos, incapaz de reagir. O hálito morno do marido bafejava-lhe o canto da boca, como que pedindo permissão para entrar.

— Sim, é fácil gostar de crianças. Mesmo as mais rebeldes. Crianças sabem receber e devolver o amor, Kagome.

— Entendo.

— Não, você não entende coisa nenhuma — volveu ele, com brusquidão. — Erga o rosto para mim, Kagome. Quero sua boca.

Ela tentou protestar, mas o beijo silenciou-a. Os lábios de Inuyasha apartaram os dela com impaciência, o corpo maciço colando-se sofre gamente às curvas delicadas, as mãos viajando-lhe pelas costas.

Soltando um gemido suave de adoração e capitulação, Kagome ergueu-se na pontinha dos pés e abandonou-se ao beijo. Seu corpo se recusava a obedecer às ordens insistentes que recebia da razão, A língua de Inuyasha acariciava-lhe a boca docemente, acompanhando a curva de seus lábios, sem forçar entrada, enquanto a mão continuava a viajar pelo seu corpo, provocando fagulhas elétricas.

De repente, o som de passinhos miúdos fez com que ele erguesse a cabeça.

Mais que depressa, Kagome tentou se soltar, mas Inuyasha segurou-a com firmeza.

— Ele não é cego — murmurou-lhe ao ouvido. — Mantenha-se firme.

Kagome levou algum tempo para entender o que Inuyasha queria dizer. Mas bastou que o marido a puxasse com força contra si, para perceber que o desejo dele era tão intenso que não havia como escondê-lo. Muito menos de um adolescente esperto como Shippou.

— Desculpem, vocês dois — disse o garoto, embaraçado. — Vim buscar um refrigerante.

— À vontade, sobrinho. Nós somos casados, sabia? — riu Inuyasha, para desanuviar o ambiente.

— É, às vezes eu me esqueço. Já era tempo de vocês começarem a agir como um casal, ufa! Até que enfim eu vejo um beijo de verdade entre os dois...

Dizendo isso, Shippou piscou um olho matreiro antes de sair e fechar a porta de mansinho.

— Com sua permissão, endosso todas as palavras de Shippou — disse Inuyasha, sem largá-la. — E chega de desviar a vista de mim. Você já me viu nestas mesmas condições, e com muito menos roupa para nos atrapalhar.

— Pare com isso, por favor.

Ele suspirou e deixou-a, pegando um cigarro do bolso.

— Você se envergonha com facilidade demais para uma mulher casada — disse, tirando uma longa tragada. Seus olhos brilhavam como tochas. — Tomarei cuidado para você não engravidar, sossegue. Quero que se deite em minha cama hoje.

Quando Kagome esboçou um protesto indignado, ele espalmou a mão no ar e encarou-a com severidade.

— Trate de me ouvir com atenção, mocinha. Se até um garoto de oito anos é capaz de perceber que não vivemos como um casal normal, o padrasto dele também será. Ainda corro o risco de perder Shippou, e isso é algo que não tolerarei em hipótese nenhuma.

— Mas...

— Ainda não acabei. Se há uma coisa que não combina com sua personalidade, ela se chama fingimento. Portanto, não finja que não gosta de meus beijos, nem finja que não me quer na cama. Neste preciso momento, você está tão excitada quanto no dia de nosso casamento. A diferença, minha querida — e Inuyasha se aproximou um pouco mais — é que agora podemos fazer sexo até o fim. Podemos chegar até onde você nem imagina, Kagome.

Ela entreabriu os lábios para umedecê-los, perdida no transe dos olhos claros. Subjugada, entregou os pontos. A longa batalha terminara. Não havia mais como fugir. E mesmo que tentasse, seu coração não o permitiria.

Inuyasha jogou longe o cigarro e abriu a porta.

— Shippou, nós vamos nos deitar mais cedo. Trate de apagar a televisão às onze.

— Não vai dar tempo de assistir aos três filmes...

— Assista amanhã. As onze, está entendido?

Quando se viram sozinhos no quarto, Inuyasha tomou-a nos braços ali mesmo, ao lado da porta. Seu corpo possante esmagou-a contra a parede, indicando de maneira inequívoca e clara que o desejo não só permanecia, como crescia a cada minuto. Enquanto a beijava, seus dedos febris iam-lhe arrancando as peças de roupa, parando de vez em quando para explorá-la. Por fim, quando os seios saltaram livres, dois pássaros palpitantes de vida, ele prendeu a respiração. Gemendo de prazer, enterrou a cabeça no vale entre os seios, beijando-o com volúpia. O perfume de jasmim entontecia-o, despertava seus instintos masculinos em cada fibra dos músculos tensos.

Dócil e submissa, Kagome deixou-se carregar para a cama. Foi com ver dadeiro fascínio que observou o marido despir-se, e apesar de o quarto estar banhado apenas pela luz prateada da lua, o que ela viu foi o suficiente para atordoá-la.

— Você já sabe o que nos espera, pequenina — sussurrou ele, em bevecido diante do corpo escultural que o aguardava. — É a mulher mais linda que vi em toda a minha vida... Kagome!

A voz rouca e quente provocou um frêmito no corpo da esposa, que se soergueu, apoiando-se num cotovelo. O sangue transformou-se em fogo selvagem nas veias quando ela percebeu que Inuyasha se inclinava devagar, em busca de seus lábios. E quando veio o beijo, Kagome deixou-se levitar num mundo de sensações maravilhosas. Sentiu que havia ternura e tormento na alma do marido, algo que ela tinha o poder de confortar e aplacar. Sem pensar mais, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e puxou-o docemente para baixo.

Inuyasha mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos perfumados, ébrio de desejo. Mordiscou os mamilos rosados e firmes, sugou-os com frenesi, rodeou-os com a língua, passando de um para outro com sofreguidão.

Sua mão buscou a curva da cintura fina, o ventre liso e macio, as coxas. E foi pousar nos pêlos sedosos do púbis, com infinitos cuidados, acariciando devagar. Sentiu sob os dedos os músculos firmes e tensos da mulher, virando consoantes com os dele. E seu coração se encheu de vitoriosa alegria quando ela, instintivamente, apartou as pernas para recebê-lo.

Kagome gemia baixinho, jogando a cabeça de um lado para o outro do travesseiro, o desejo se apoderando de todo o seu ser de forma avas saladora. Tristezas e incertezas já não existiam em sua mente; só con seguia se concentrar naquele momento supremo que lhe trazia ondas intoxicantes de embriaguez. Deixou-se levar por elas, mergulhando com gozo nas águas da paixão desenfreada.

Antecipando o gosto que teria, Inuyasha finalmente deitou-se sobre a mulher, cobrindo-a com seu corpo vigoroso. Buscou-lhe a boca avi damente, invadindo-a com a língua úmida, ao mesmo tempo em que invadia o ventre morno e macio, enterrando-se em deliciosa evasão.

— Sim, Kagome— murmurou ele, num sussurro quase inaudível. — É assim que se faz amor. Você não sabia que o contato era tão íntimo e bonito, sabia?

— Não... não... — ela tinha a respiração entrecortada, mas algo de maravilhoso e estranho se avolumava dentro de si. Algo que ainda não compreendia, mas que a levava para um abismo que ela adivinhava cheio de estrelas fulgurantes.

— Oh, céus — gemeu Inuyasha, quando as pernas de Kagome enlaça ram-no pela cintura, convidando-o a ir mais fundo. — Oh, céus... Estou perdendo o controle... Kagome!

E foi o que aconteceu. Alucinado pela espera de dias, esgotado e vencido, Inuyasha arqueou o dorso uma última vez antes de desabar ofegante sobre o corpo macio da mulher, num turbilhão de convulsões.

— Desculpe — murmurou, ao cabo de alguns minutos, sentindo-se vazio e pesado. — Deus, como estou arrependido! Desculpe, por favor!

— Arrependido do quê? — A curiosidade de Kagome espicaçou-se diante da insistência do marido. — De ter feito amor comigo?

— De não lhe ter dado prazer.

— Quer dizer, do jeito como fizemos no dia do casamento? — Ela sorriu, enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos negros de Inuyasha entre os dedos. — Mas ainda temos tempo para isso, não temos?

Ele se soergueu devagar, fitando-a cheio de perplexidade.

— Mas... Então pensa que o que aconteceu foi só para me dar prazer? Só para mim?

Foi a vez de Kagome se espantar.

— Não foi?

Inuyasha puxou-a para si, embalando-a, rindo baixinho.

— Você não existe! É única em um milhão, sabia? Deite-se aqui, vamos. Levante sua perna, assim...

Ela arquejou quando Inuyasha a penetrou pela segunda vez. Não esperava por aquilo tão depressa. Ouvira dizer que os homens tinham de esperar horas antes de... antes de...

O corpo poderoso e vibrante começou a se mover devagar dentro dela, tirando-lhe o fôlego.

— Inuyasha — começou, assustada com as vagas brilhantes que a arrastavam para o desconhecido. — Eu...

Não pôde continuar. Um grito abafado escapou-lhe da boca, enquanto uma onda de espasmo carregava-a numa nuvem dourada.

— Acompanhe meu ritmo, querida. Sinta-me por inteiro... Assim... — Os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e vertiginosos, levando-a para cima, para além do infinito. Kagome sentia Inuyasha mergulhar e subir, mergulhar e subir, e seu êxtase ia num crescendo de gozo quase intolerável, até que seu corpo, arqueando-se, desmanchou-se num mar de lava incandescente. Nesse momento, sentiu que algo se desprendia do marido e a inundava por dentro.

Ofegantes, respirando entrecortada mente, os dois retomaram de man sinho a terra, os corpos molhados de suor. Sem querer quebrar o ma ravilhoso encantamento, deixaram-se ficar entrançados, respirando o aro ma um do outro.

— Esse, Kagome, é o verdadeiro ato de amor — disse ele por fim, afastando-lhe uma mecha dourada da testa.

— Mas eu pensei... Lá no hotel foi diferente...

— É outra forma. Mas nada se compara ao que experimentamos hoje, não concorda?

Ela se aninhou nos braços possantes, tomada de uma leseira gostosa.

— Foi como se nos transformássemos numa pessoa só...

— Exato.

Kagome fechou os olhos, amolecida.

— Posso ficar aqui com você? — Ele apertou-a com doçura.

— Tente escapar.

— Não quero...

Inuyasha sorriu e mordiscou-lhe a orelha.

— Sinto vontade de recomeçar tudo, mas vou ser paciente e esperar até amanhã cedo. Não doeu, Kagome? Nem na primeira vez?

— Não — mentiu ela, aconchegando-se mais.

Na verdade, doera um pouquinho só. E da segunda vez fora um paraíso.

— Só nos resta um problema, Kagome. Esqueci-me de usar preventivo... Desculpe mais uma vez. Esqueci por completo.

Mas ela já nada ouvia. Adormecera como criança, os longos cílios repousados sobre o rosto de porcelana. Inuyasha beijou-os de leve e ajeitou-se ao lado da mulher. Sua mão buscou o ventre liso e macio, onde descansou.

— Você adoraria um bebê, Kagome. E eu também... Talvez ele já esteja aí dentro. Se estiver, pode ser que eu a convença de que ele será uma bênção, não uma maldição.

Por entre a névoa do sono, ela ouviu o marido falar qualquer coisa sobre bênção e maldição, mas não compreendeu. Lutou um pouco para abrir os olhos, e em seguida desistiu. Ali estava tão bom, tão quente...

* * *

E aaaaaaaaaai gente o que acharam deste cap? Me mandem Review, ela está quase chegando ao fim :( então já gostaria de saber se vocês querem que eu publique uma outra adaptação, o que acham?

Tinker: O inuyasha está sendo lapidado aos poucos, é um ogro mesmo hahahahahahha mas você já consegue ver umas mudanças nele, ele tem medo de sofrer e acaba sendo um bruto hahahahaha mas a kag ta conseguindo derreter esse coraçãozinho de pedra.. hahahahahah

neherenia sereniti : Também acho que ele merece uns sacodes pra ver a beleza que tem diante de si, mas acho que ele ta caindo em si hahahahahahahha só não quer demonstrar mt pra ela, espero que esteja gostando


	10. Capítulo 09

Kagome cantarolava na cozinha, enquanto escolhia as melhores fatias de bacon. Inuyasha saíra cedinho para supervisionar a ordenha, sem tê-la despertado, o que a deixara um tanto desapontada. Mas sentia-se bem, e o mundo já não lhe parecia tão cinzento.

De repente, parou de cantarolar. Sabia, intuía que ele voltara e estava ali, observando-a, embora o silêncio fosse total. Virou-se devagar, sem ter certeza sobre o que diria.

— Bom dia — começou, mas parou em seguida. Céus, como esse homem mexia com ela! Alto, de físico poderosa mente bem proporcionado, a camisa azul combinando às maravilhas com os olhos claros e os cabelos pretos. Sua expressão, porém, lembrava a de um experimentado jogador de pôquer: absolutamente neutra. Ner vosa, embaraçada pelas lembranças da véspera, Kagome experimentou uma insegurança que a deixou mais tensa que de costume.

Ela não podia adivinhar, mas a cabeça do marido trabalhava de modo bastante semelhante. De fato, Inuyasha percebera a tensão da esposa, e naquele momento não sabia a que atribuí-la. Na véspera ambos tinham chegado a algo muito próximo da verdadeira afeição, mas agora tudo parecia mudado. Kagome dava-lhe a impressão de um coelhinho assustado, pronto para fugir ao primeiro movimento que fizesse. O que mais o magoava era que a expressão dela não indicava nenhuma emoção, fosse amor ou raiva.

— Bom dia. O café está pronto?

— Quase.

— Ótimo. Então vou chamar Shippou.

E nada mais foi dito, além de algumas frases ocasionais e polidas. Durante o café e o resto do dia, Kagome em vão buscou sinais de calor e ternura nos olhos de diamante. Inuyasha timbrava em desviá-los com a habilidade de um mestre. Por fim, ela desistiu. Chegou à conclusão de que ele tinha se arrependido, e por isso mesmo resolveu manter-se a prudente distância. Nessa noite, ele não a procurou, e Kagome não sabia se devia se sentir humilhada, aliviada ou simplesmente indiferente. Sabia apenas que, com toda a certeza, aqueles momentos encantados da véspera nada haviam significado para o marido.

Na noite seguinte, depois de um silencioso jantar, os três sentaram-se diante da televisão. Shippou, contudo, mostrava-se inquieto e triste.

— Que é que há, campeão? — perguntou Inuyasha, preocupado. — É a terceira vez que você suspira. Algum problema?

— É... acho que sim — respondeu o menino, afundando o rosto no peito.

— Que houve?

— Você e Kagome— Shippou ergueu os olhos escuros e tristes. — Não fique bravo comigo, tio Inu, mas se vocês aparecerem amanhã na corte desse jeito, o juiz vai me devolver para... para meu padrasto e... e eu vou ter de voltar para a Escola Militar. Eu... Oh, por favor, vocês não podem fingir que são felizes pelo menos diante do juiz? Por favor?

Inuyasha ergueu-se e desligou a televisão. Um silêncio pesado envolveu os três durante alguns minutos.

— Podemos, Shippou. — A voz do tio soou carinhosa. Ele afagou-lhe os cabelos de leve e sorriu. — Prometo que o juiz vai achar que somos a família mais feliz do mundo. Agora vá tomar seu banho. É melhor deitar-se cedo, porque o dia vai ser difícil para você, garotão.

Quando Shippou deixou a sala, Inuyasha voltou-se para Kagome.

— Ele tem toda a razão. Se não formarmos uma frente unida, é quase certo que o juiz dê parecer favorável ao padrasto.

— Sei disso... — A voz dela parecia embargada. — Escute, Inuyasha, não sei o que pensa de mim. Mas asseguro-lhe que não quero ver o menino morando em outro lugar, por isso estou pronta para ajudá-lo.

— Obrigado. —Inuyasha dirigiu-lhe um sorriso melancólico e acendeu um cigarro. — Eu não devia ter perdido a cabeça daquele modo anteontem. Parece que tudo ficou mais difícil entre nós, não é mesmo?

— Eu também sou culpada — respondeu ela, à falta de resposta melhor.

— De quê? Não foi você que me seduziu, moça. — Ela respirou fundo.

— Eu... não estou tomando pílulas. E você... bom, você não fez nada para prevenir... quero dizer...

— É verdade, não fiz. E daí?

— Daí que... que eu talvez fique grávida.

Um sorriso vagaroso flutuou nos lábios de Inuyasha.

— Aqui na fazenda há um velho vestido de batizado. Talvez esteja meio amarelado, mas é bonito, cheio de rendas. Daqueles antigos, sabe como é? Tenho também um berço, que foi de meu avô.

Ela ergueu os olhos verdes e magníficos, um par de oceanos cheios de promessas.

— Eu também... também tenho uma bacia e uma jarra de prata que foram usadas no meu batismo. Consegui salvar as duas peças do leilão de tia Kana. A mobília, infelizmente, foi perdida, mas...

Ao ouvir o nome da tia, a expressão de Inuyasha se entristeceu.

— Você agora está rica. Pode comprar quantas jarras de prata quiser, quantos berços e carrinhos quiser. Por que não ficou com a mobília também?

Kagome buscou depressa uma resposta satisfatória.

— Não há lugar no meu apartamento.

— Seu apartamento! Por enquanto sua casa é esta, e daqui você não sai, até eu ter certeza de que não está grávida.

Ela ajeitou nervosamente as pregas da saia.

— É quase certo que não estou.

— Por quê? Por ter sido a primeira vez? — Kagome não gostou da ironia.

— Posso ser inexperiente, mas não sou burra. E eu preferia não tocar mais nesse assunto, por favor.

Dessa vez Inuyasha sorriu. Gostara da reação de Kagome, e seria capaz de jurar que vira um brilho de esperança nos olhos de esmeralda. Já não lhe restava dúvida; a atração que existia entre ambos era recíproca. A atração física, pelo menos.

Restava-lhe descobrir se havia amor também.

— Por que não dormimos juntos hoje? Afinal, uma vez a mais, uma a menos, não vai fazer diferença, agora.

— Você não me quer aqui na fazenda. E eu não quero criar um bebê sem pai.

— Quem disse que eu não a quero aqui?

— Você, ora esta! — A indignação de Kagome não teve limites. Ela se ergueu para enfrentá-lo, os olhos dardejando agulhas de fogo. — Você praticamente me botou para fora de casa no dia em que tia Kana morreu! Disse que não me queria mais como mulher e me deixou ir para Miami sozinha...

— Sozinha não. Seu tio foi junto. — Kagome ignorou-o.

— Quem falou em anulação? Você, não eu!

— E quem falou em divórcio primeiro?

— Não tente me confundir, Inuyasha Taisho! Você me disse que eu poderia encontrar um... um rapazola ricaço para marido!

— Eu?!

— Você!

— Bem, isso foi porque... — Inuyasha coçou a cabeça, em busca de uma boa desculpa. — Porque eu ainda não tinha dormido com você, pronto. Agora estou irremediavelmente viciado.

— Sim, por mulheres. Qualquer mulher!

— Não, senhora. Há pelo menos um ano eu perdi o interesse pelo sexo de uma vez, lembra-se do que lhe contei? Você é que ateou fogo em mim de novo.

— Perdeu o interesse, há! Bem que eu vi sua perda de interesse anteontem...

Nem bem acabara de falar, Kagome levou a mão à boca, arrependida. Sem dizer mais nada, sentou-se muito dura, danada consigo mesma.

— Eu tinha experiência anterior, Kagome.

— E como! — rebateu ela, furiosa.

— Minha experiência serviu para tornar o sexo mais fácil para você. Já pensou nisso? .

— Não, nem quero pensar — retorquiu ela, batendo o pé. — Você fez coisas comigo que eu nunca... nunca nem sequer tinha lido!

Inuyasha disfarçou um sorriso. Kagome parecia uma garotinha de cinco anos, birrenta e mal-educada. Tanto melhor!

— Vou lhe contar um segredo, Kagome— Inuyasha ajoelhou-se a seu lado, forçando-a a mirá-lo bem nos olhos. — O que eu fiz com você anteontem, não fiz com mais ninguém, Oh, não tudo, é claro. Mas a parte mais doce e terna, essa eu posso lhe garantir. Foi só com você, Kagome. Eu jamais sonharia em fazer o mesmo com outra mulher.

Havia tanta doçura e franqueza nos olhos cinzentos, que ela se sentiu derreter por dentro.

— V-verdade?

— Pode me acusar do que quiser, menos de mentiroso. E quer saber do que mais?

Sem esperar resposta, Inuyasha puxou-a para o tapete e deitou-se sobre ela, imobilizando-a. Sua perna insinuou-se por entre as dela, e seu corpo começou a se mover devagar.

— Quero você de novo. Agora.

Os dedos morenos começaram a desabotoar-lhe a blusa.

— A porta está...

— Aberta — completou ele, deslizando a mão para dentro do sutiã. — Vou levá-la para a cama, Kagome. E fazer com você tudo o que fiz duas noites atrás. Já.

De um salto, ele se pôs de pé e tomou-a no colo. Com algumas passadas carregou-a para o quarto e depositou-a na cama carinhosamente, endireitando-se para contemplá-la. Tinha uma mecha de cabelos sobre os olhos brilhantes, a respiração acelerada, o corpo inteiro desperto, pronto para o que estava por acontecer.

Kagome apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos sentindo-se feminina e aquecida pelo desejo ardente do marido, os olhos verdes fundindo-se com os dele.

Sem pressa, Inuyasha se inclinou. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando o beijo... que não veio. O telefone tilintou áspero, tirando-os do seu mundo particular.

Impaciente, Inuyasha ergueu o receptor do gancho.

— Alô.

— Amanhã é o grande dia — uma voz sarcástica perfurou-lhe o cérebro, arrancando-o por completo do enlevo de minutos atrás. Naraku Danner, o padrasto de Shippou! — Mal posso esperar, Inuyasha, porque vou ganhar a custódia do garoto, tão certo como dois e dois são quatro. Esse seu casamento de imitação não engana ninguém.

— Não é de imitação. É para valer, Naraku.

— Então trate de provar que é. Por enquanto, vá aproveitando os últimos momentos com meu enteado. Quero-o de volta a partir de ama nhã, está me ouvindo?

— Perfeitamente. Seria a glória para você me vencer no tribunal, não é mesmo? E dois dias depois, o garoto estará penando no Colégio Militar.

— Sim, ele voltará para lá, a fim de aprender o que é disciplina. De topetudos na família basta-me um. — A voz do outro lado da linha tinha um timbre desagradável e pastoso. Brad, evidentemente, excede ra-se nos drinques. — Em toda a minha vida de casado, Rin me atormentou comparando-me com você. Nada do que eu fazia estava correto, nem mesmo aquilo que eu copiava de você. Deus, não imagina como eu o odiei por isso, Inuyasha!

— Imagino melhor do que julga. Em todo o caso, Rin sempre demonstrou tendência de romantizar meus atos. Depois que papai mor reu, eu me transformei numa espécie de âncora para ela. Quanto à opinião que ela tinha de você... — Inuyasha sorriu — ...não posso deixar de pensar que minha irmã estava com a razão. Para princípio de conversa, você se casou só por causa do dote que eu dei a ela, e não adianta negar. Conheço-o melhor do que imagina, Naraku Danner. E, para fim de conversa, metade desse dote foi gasto por você logo na primeira semana do casamento, e com quem? Com sua amante.

Um clique furioso, seguido do ruído de linha ocupada, foi a resposta que Inuyasha recebeu.

— O candidato à guarda de Shippou — murmurou ele, com amarga ironia. — E possui uma carteira de identidade que o qualifica como homem!

— Mas ele não gostava de sua irmã?

— Tudo indica que não, pois estava envolvido com outra mulher antes, durante e depois do malfadado casamento. Antes de Rin morrer, ele conseguiu, não sei como, que Shippou não fosse nomeado beneficiário, e o resultado é que ficou com todo o dinheiro do seguro. Enfim, tenho por cunhado o tipo mais acabado de crápula.

— Não entendo por que razão ele telefonou. Só para provocar?

— Com certeza. Estava meio embriagado, pelo tom de voz. Ele disse que nosso casamento é uma fraude, Kagome. Agora, mais do que nunca, temos de agir como amantes apaixonados. Você compreende, não é?

— Claro — Os olhos de Kagome pousaram com nostalgia na camisa desabotoada do marido, para desviarem-se em seguida. — Foi por isso que você me trouxe aqui, Inuyasha? Para que nossa representação na corte fosse mais convincente.

Ele pestanejou, mas preferiu ser honesto.

— Em parte sim. Queria que você parecesse feliz, para não correr o risco de perder Shippou.

— Entendo.

— O menino tem um sistema nervoso muito sensível, Kagome. Ele é o que os médicos chamam de vagotônico. Isso significa que qualquer aborrecimento, qualquer dorzinha de cabeça que ele tenha, se transforma num sofrimento. Além disso, Shippou é tudo o que me resta de família.

Ela se ergueu da cama, ajeitando a blusa. E disse, com voz suave:

— Engraçado. Uma vez eu pensei que fizesse parte de sua família. Isso prova como o dinheiro pode embotar as mentes. Acho que fiquei mais estúpida depois que enriqueci.

Inuyasha enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, detestando o sentimento de culpa que o afligiu naquele momento. Kagome era rica, milionária. Tinha o mundo nas mãos, e não precisava de nenhum marido pobre, muito menos de um filho adotivo. Mesmo que ele a quisesse para sempre, o que não era o caso, Kagome logo se cansaria de brincar de pobretona. De escândalos, bastava-lhe um na vida.

Sua única esperança agora era que Kagome não tivesse engravidado. Uma criança tornaria a vida de ambos insuportável, pois Inuyasha jamais daria as costas ao próprio filho. Ambos estariam num beco sem saída.

— De certo modo, foi uma sorte Naraku Danner ter-nos interrompido — disse, pensando em voz alta. — Creio que é melhor não corrermos mais nenhum risco, Kagome. Amanhã cedo conversaremos com mais calma. Era uma dispensa, e das mais solenes. Calada, ela terminou de abotoar a blusa e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, sem saber como analisar as bruscas mudanças de atitude do marido. Por que ele tentara seduzi-la com tanto afinco? Por que a rechaçava agora, com medo de deixá-la grávida? Não havia resposta.

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome vestiu-se com todo o apuro e cuidado. Co locou o conjunto que usara no casamento, alegrando-o com uma blusa de seda colorida e um dos broches de Tia Kana, Fez um coque elaborado, puxou alguns cachinhos para frente e arrematou tudo com um chapéu elegante, de abas largas Em tudo e por tudo, ela se apresentou exatamente como era: uma mulher distinta e de alta estirpe, criada para ser uma dama.

Inuyasha, assim que a viu, não conseguiu mais despregar os olhos da esbelta silhueta da mulher.

— Você está... encantadora.

Kagome forçou-se a dar início à representação ali mesmo, e sorriu com graça:

— Obrigada, meu querido. É muito gentil.

Mas seus olhos traíam-na. Eram dois pedacinhos de gelo tingidos de verde. As bruscas variações de temperamento de Inuyasha haviam-na extenuado, e ela desistira por completo de enxergar o futuro com alguma esperança. A única força que a impelia para frente era a palavra em penhada. Iria ajudar Inuyasha a ganhar a custódia de Shippou, ainda que isso lhe custasse caro. Muito caro, na verdade.

— Você será capaz de enganar muita gente — retorquiu ele, com frieza. — Desde que ninguém chegue perto e não veja seus olhos.

— Oh, isso é simples de consertar.

Assim falando, Kagome puxou o petulante veuzinho do chapéu para baixo, escondendo os olhos.

— Pronto. Aí tem, Inuyasha: uma esposa bonita e feliz, pronta para o terceiro e grande ato da ópera.

Mas Inuyasha não gostou da brincadeira. Os contornos de seu rosto ganharam a dureza do granito, enquanto ele a fitava num silêncio reprovativo.

— Então, todo o mundo está pronto? — Shippou saiu do quarto e tentou dar um tom alegre à voz, mas falhou miseravelmente. Seus olhos escuros pulavam de Inuyasha para Kagome, ansiosos e tristes. — Oh, droga, para que fingir? Não estou nem um pouco feliz com esse julgamento.

— Nem nós, campeão. Por isso mesmo devemos nos apressar. Quanto mais depressa terminarmos com essa história, tanto melhor. — A mão morena de Inuyasha pousou por alguns instantes na cabeça do garoto. — Não se impressione muito lá na corte, meu velho. E mantenha os ombros aprumados. Nada desse ar abatido, vamos!

— Sim, titio.

Dentro em pouco os três tomavam o caminho do fórum, num silêncio carregado de preocupação e baforadas de charuto.

Naraku Danner era, sob todos os pontos de vista, exatamente o que Kagome esperava. Baixo, magro e ruivo, parecia ter um ego do tamanho do mundo.

— Então é você a última aquisição de nosso amigo Inuyasha. Taisho. Deixe-me avisá-la que essa encenação não vai funcionar. Ouça meu conselho, e volte depressa àquele bar de estrada onde ele a encon trou, meu anjo. — Ante o olhar de surpresa de Kagome, ele sorriu, mostrando uma fieira de dentes manchados de nicotina. — Oh, sim, madame. Andei investigando por aí, e lenho uma ou duas informações a seu respeito.

— Mesmo? Que interessante! — Kagome sentiu-se calma e segura. Na verdade, estava começando a gostar da história. —É verdade, Inuyasha me encontrou num bar. Mas eu não trabalhava lá.

— Não, é claro que não — riu Naraku, cujos olhos aguados espelhavam compreensão e piedade. — Bem, com licença. Até daqui a pouco, se não estou enganado.

Dizendo isso, ele se afastou com uma loura oxigenada, em adiantado estado de gravidez. A seu lado seguia um homem barrigudo, carregando uma pasta de documentos.

Inuyasha, que tinha ficado para trás a fim de estacionar o carro, surgiu no saguão e fez-lhe de longe sinal que o acompanhasse.

Minutos depois, todos se sentavam numa mesa comprida. Todos, menos o principal interessado. Shippou teria de esperar em outra sala e, por ser menor, não poderia participar das discussões, a não ser em caso de absoluta necessidade, e a chamado do juiz.

Após as formalidades iniciais, o juiz deu a palavra ao advogado de Naraku Danner; era o homem barrigudo que Kagome vira momentos antes, e chamava-se Harry Tillman.

O discurso foi longo, pomposo e floreado. O Sr. Tillman desfiou todos os benefícios que Naraku Danner concedera a Shippou, terminando por explicar que o garoto fora colocado, depois de penosos sacrifícios, numa instituição de ensino exemplar, a qual mais tarde proporcionaria uma brilhante carreira ao "prometedor jovem".

— Admitimos que o Sr. Danner não tem laços sanguíneos com o garoto, ao contrário do Sr. Taisho. Contudo, e apesar de seu casamento recente e precipitado, numa infeliz e vã tentativa de apresentar a esta corte um lar estável, o Sr. Taisho descuidou-se de um pequeno detalhe. Ele se esqueceu de manter sua jovem e formosa esposa dentro de casa.

Enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha trocavam um olhar perplexo, Harry Tillman tirou da pasta inúmeras fotografias de Kagome com tio Miouga: no avião, em Miami, na casa de tia Kana, e até numa loja onde eles estiveram.

— Eis, meritíssimo, o que essa... essa "senhora" faz quando seu marido não está por perto. Podemos afirmar, sem receio de equívocos, que o exemplo moral dessa jovem não é compatível com a excelente educação que o menino recebeu quando estava com meu cliente.

Inuyasha riu baixinho.

— Então o senhor acha graça nessas fotos, Sr. Taisho? O senhor era praticamente recém-casado, se não me engano, quando sua mulher foi a Miami com este cavalheiro.

— Você não é daqui, é? — redargüiu Inuyasha, reprimindo a custo o riso. — E pelo que posso adivinhar, o detetive que tirou estas fotos também não é.

— Não foi detetive nenhum — interpôs Naraku, agastado. — Foi um amigo que trabalhou como repórter na guerra da Coréia. Mas isso não faz a menor diferença, meu caro. As provas estão aí, e são irrefutáveis. Esse cavalheiro da fotografia é...

— Meu tio — completou Kagome, dirigindo um sorriso brilhante para o juiz.

Este, que a conhecia muito bem, devolveu-lhe o sorriso. Era evidente que ele também se esforçava para não explodir numa sonora gargalhada.

— De fato — disse o juiz, depois de alguns segundos, lutando vi sivelmente para manter-se impassível. — Miouga Rollins é o tio desta moça. Eu o conheço há anos.

— Se é assim, por que ambos têm sobrenomes diferentes? — inquiriu o Sr. Tillman, em cuja testa surgiram repentinas gotinhas de suor.

— Muito simples — explicou o juiz, com toda a paciência. — Miouga Rollins é irmão da mãe de Kagome. Seus informantes não verificaram antes?

— Mas Inuyasha encontrou a moça num bar! — protestou Naraku, inquieto.

— Se me dão licença — a voz calma e pausada do advogado de Inuyasha fez com que todos se voltassem para ele. — A sra. Taisho foi com o tio a Miami a fim de cuidar do inventário da tia-avó. Quanto à afirmação de que minha cliente teria trabalhado num bar, asseguro-lhes que nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Por essa época, a sra. Taisho era uma senhorita que tinha acabado de entrar na sociedade. Uma debutante, como se diz em Jacobsville. E, antes que se tirem mais conclusões precipitadas, deixem-me acrescentar que, com a morte da tia-avó, a sra. Taisho tornou-se herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas do país.

Naraku Danner ficou branco como uma folha de papel, enquanto fu zilava o pançudo advogado com o olhar.

— Estive conversando com Shippou antes de vir para cá — disse o juiz. Soube por ele que o casal Taisho vive em excelente harmonia. Mais: Shippou assegurou-me que é feliz na fazenda do tio, onde é cercado de carinho e conforto. Sua acusação de que esse casamento é fraudulento carece de fundamento, Sr. Danner.

— INUYASHA faria qualquer coisa para ficar com meu enteado. Qualquer coisa, até fingir que está bem casado. Quer uma prova? Pois pergunte ele mesmo se existe amor nesse casamento. Inuyasha jamais mente, isso eu posso atestar. Pergunte, senhor juiz, se Inuyasha ama a mulher.

Kagome se pôs de pé.

— Sei como meu marido se sente em relação a mim, Sr. Danner. Sei também como o senhor se sente em relação a ele. Shippou não passa de um simples peão para o senhor, mas para Inuyasha significa a própria vida. Ambos se dão às maravilhas, posso lhe garantir. Shippou receberá afeto e educação apropriada, não numa academia militar de disciplina férrea, mas numa escola de excelente formação, a de Jacobsville. Além disso, na academia militar não se toleram visitas, a não ser duas vezes por ano. Se faz tanta questão da custódia de Shippou, por que pretende enviá-lo a essa academia?

— É uma boa pergunta — interveio o juiz, dirigindo-se placidamente para Brad. — O que tem a responder, Sr. Danner?

— Minha mulher está grávida — Naraku Danner levou um dedo ao colarinho, afrouxando-o. — Shippou deixa-a muito nervosa. Não é isso, meu doce?

A loura oxigenada dirigiu-lhe um sorriso forçado e não respondeu. Parecia aborrecida e inquieta.

— Desculpe, Sr. Danner, mas não compreendo por que razão insiste tanto na custódia do garoto.

— Diga de uma vez, Brad, senão conto tudo — explodiu a loura, irritada. — Senhor juiz, ele quer o menino por causa do seguro. A parte que cabia a Shippou já foi gasta há muito tempo, e ele não tem meios de devolver o dinheiro.

— Pequena imbecil! — rugiu Naraku, passando de pálido a escarlate.

— Eu só disse o que devia — retorquiu a outra, dando de ombros. — Você morria de medo que seu cunhado descobrisse a verdade. Pois bem, agora ele já sabe, e daí? Não passam de míseros mil dólares, afinal. Se você não tivesse comprado aquele maldito barco, nós não estaríamos nesta bela encrenca financeira agora.

Formou-se um pequeno tumulto sobre a mesa, Naraku Danner uivando e tentando esganar a mulher, esta soltando gritinhos apavorados. O juiz teve que erguer a voz e bater na mesa várias vezes, até que a sentença foi pronunciada: Shippou ficaria com Inuyasha, e Naraku Danner teria de de volver os mil dólares do seguro num prazo máximo de seis meses.

Quando os três deixaram o fórum, a cabeça de Kagome girava num tor velinho.

— Kagome, estou tão aliviado! — Shippou ria e saltitava, abraçando um e outro sem parar. — Vou ficar na fazenda, vou ficar na fazenda! Não é sensacional?

— Absolutamente sensacional, querido.

— Você e tio Inu enganaram todo o mundo direitinho, não é mesmo? Todos pensaram que vocês formavam o casal mais feliz do mundo!

— É, essa foi a piada do século — tornou Kagome quietamente. Seus olhos opacos buscaram os de Inuyasha. — Parabéns. Você ganhou a batalha.

— Sim, ganhei. Agora tenho tudo o que queria.

Contente por ter um véu diante dos olhos, ela pôs um braço sobre o ombro de Shippou e deu-lhe as costas.

Inuyasha seguiu-os com passos inseguros. Não sabia com certeza identificar seu sentimento; seguramente, não podia qualificá-lo de feli cidade. Ganhara Shippou, é claro, e isso o alegrava. Mas algo empanava sua alegria e trazia-lhe um travo amargo à boca.

Seria a perda de Kagome? Não, não podia ser. Kagome era rica, e ele não. Tinham estilos de vida totalmente diferentes, e além disso haveria uma montanha de falatórios para perturbar-lhes a vida.

De repente, Inuyasha se deteve. Diabos, por que não pensara nisso antes? Os falatórios já deviam existir, é claro! Porque ele se casara com Kagome, e Kagome era milionária. Mesmo que viesse divórcio ou anulação, os mexericos continuariam. Diriam até que ele concedera em se separar mediante um gordo pagamento de Kagome. Haveria falatório com ou sem Kagome, essa era a verdade.

Riu alto e amargo antes de retomar o caminho. Tal pai, tal filho. Ouviria essa frase até o fim de seus dias, e não havia como livrar-se dela. Tal pai, tal filho.

De súbito, a censura pública que tanto o preocupava reduziu-se a um grãozinho insignificante de areia. Ele era ele, Inuyasha Taisho. Um homem razoavelmente decente, de caráter razoavelmente decente. Era a "sua" opinião que importava, não a dos outros. Estava satisfeito com o que semeara, plantara e colhera ao longos de seus trinta e cinco anos. E tinha plena consciência de que semeara bem.

Então, por que se preocupar com falatórios de gente que não tinha mais que vento na cabeça? Seus verdadeiros amigos, esses não o jul gariam mal. Se até Naraku Danner declarara em corte que ele não mentia!

Seus olhos fixaram-se na figura esguia de Kagome. Deus, como a queria! Acostumara-se a tê-la em casa, e gostava de vê-la às voltas com livros de receita, atrapalhada entre panelas e terrinas. Gostava de sentir o per fume de jasmim quando entrava em casa. Acima de tudo, gostava de ver-lhe o corpo de porcelana, estonteante em sua nudez, quente e macio, bom de pegar. Kagome possuía uma capacidade especial de despertar sua masculinidade, levando-o a um paroxismo de êxtase que fazia seu sangue ferver nas veias. Mesmo naquele momento, por exemplo...

Um filho. Deus, queria ter um filho. Dela, e de mais ninguém.

— Tio Inu, por que não vamos a uma pizzaria? Afinal, hoje é dia de comemorar!

— Boa idéia, campeão. Desse modo, Kagome está livre de cozinhar, ao menos por hoje.

— Que nada — disse Kagome, piscando para Shippou. — Seu tio está mais é farto de bifes queimados e maioneses desandadas...

Shippou soltou uma risada gostosa, mas ela não conseguiu acompanhá-lo. Sabia que lhe restava pouco tempo ao lado dos dois. Muito pouco tempo.

* * *

oláaaaa pessoal, e já estamos na super reta final, este é o PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, queria saber o que acharam até agora, e pedir um grande favor, estou pensando em postar outra Adaptação e queria vou por dois resumos de duas histórias e deixar a critério para vocês escolherem.

Tinker: Cabeça duraaaaa esse Inu, mas no fundo, se bem que não tão fundo assim hahahahaha é totalmente LOUCO nela né? O que achou desse penúltimo cap? como disse acima vou colocar dois resumos de duas possíveis adaptações, se tiver interessada, vote, vou ficar mt feliz.

neherenia sereniti : Parece que o Inu ta mais entregue do que ele próprio esperava hahahahaha e eesse padrasto é um vermeee mesmo npe? hahahahahah vou colocar dois resumos de uma próxima adaptação, se tiver interessada em ler alguma delas, voteee hahahah beijinhos

 **HISTÓRIA UM - TUDO POR VOCÊ**

Estar sempre viajando a trabalho é a desculpa perfeita para Inuyasha Taisho se livrar de mulheres que desejam prendê-lo. Contudo, ele fica extremamente intrigado quando volta para sua cidade natal e conhece Kagome Higurashi. Depois de uma infância nômade, Kagome está feliz em fincar raízes. Determinada a ser independente, ela acredita que não precisa de homem algum. Porém, quando Inuyasha oferece seis semanas de sexo sem compromisso, Kagome fica tentada a aceitar. Ter um caso passageiro parecia o acordo perfeito... até perceberem que esse relacionamento não tinha nada de casual.

 **HISTÓRIA DOIS - MARIDO NO PAPEL**

Onde está escrito que a filha de um fazendeiro tenha que casar-se com um texano alto e bonito, para não perder o rancho? Acatando a vontade de seu pai, Kagome Higurashi descobriu que seu pretendente neste matrimônio de conveniência não era outro que o vaqueiro mais sexy do Texas: Inuyasha Taisho!

 **VOTEM GENTE, NA HISTÓRIA UM OU NA HISTÓRIA DOIS.**

 **BEIJINHOOOOS!**


	11. Capítulo 10 (FINAL)

Kagome sorriu e brincou o tempo todo, mas a pizza pare cia-lhe feita de palha, apesar dos elogios entusiásticos dos dois alegres companheiros. Sua vontade era gritar e desabafar aos quatro ventos o quanto se sentia injustiçada pela vida. Sempre tivera dinheiro, mas nunca amor, e agora tudo indicava que perdera ambos para sempre.

Nesse clima retornaram para casa. Além da perda iminente de Inuyasha, Kagome também se preocupava com o futuro. O dinheiro de tia Kana iria ajudá-la por algum tempo, mas até quando? Por mais que se esforçasse para manter o bom humor, volta e meia seus olhos se fixavam no vazio, a mente imersa em conjecturas.

À tarde, como fizesse calor, ela foi se sentar na varanda, a fim de aproveitar o magnífico espetáculo do sol dourando o jardim florido.

— Onde está Shippou? — perguntou Inuyasha, surgindo na soleira.

— No celeiro, com Victor. Parece que nasceu uma nova ninhada de cachorrinhos. Ele está elétrico com a novidade.

— Ah, sim, da Princesa — Inuyasha sorriu e acendeu um charuto, antes de se sentar ao seu lado no balanço. — Você não me parece muito feliz, Kagome. Lembre-se que nós ganhamos.

— Sim, fico contente por Shippou. O coitadinho estava uma pilha de nervos antes do julgamento.

Ele se acomodou melhor, atirando as pernas para frente.

— Não havia razão para tanto — disse, rindo baixinho. — Por intermédio de um amigo, fiquei sabendo que Naraku tinha contratado esse repórter da Coréia para descobrir provas contra mim. Sabe o que eu fiz. Pedi a esse amigo que soprasse no ouvido do tal repórter a história de que você tinha um amante e escapara com ele para Miami...

— Inuyasha! —Kagome encarou-o, escandalizada.

— Bom, não tenho culpa se o homem engoliu a isca com anzol e Azar de Naraku, sorte minha.

— Mas não foi honesto de sua parte!

— Por que não, ora esta? Foi uma jogada inocente, tanto que eu mesmo não acreditei na sua eficiência. Ainda que não fosse, eu tentaria lograr Naraku Danner como pudesse. Simplesmente, não poderia deixar que Shippou caísse nas garras daquele patife.

— Sim, e com essa história minha reputação ficou arranhada. Muito bonito!

— Por poucos minutos. Foi por uma boa razão, mas em todo o caso, peço-lhe desculpas.

— Está desculpado — Kagome não teve outro remédio senão rir também. — Até que foi engraçado. Viu só a cara do juiz? A força que ele fazia para não explodir na gargalhada, meu Deus!

— É, meu estratagema funcionou — Os olhos cinzentos pousaram nos dela, inquisidores e sérios. — E agora, Kagome? Que pretende fazer?

Durante alguns instantes ela escutou o rangido ritmado das correntes do balanço.

— Ficar aqui o tempo suficiente para seu cunhado se convencer que perdeu a causa. Já discutimos isso, Inuyasha.

— Não, não discutimos. Você me disse que voltaria para seu apartamento, com o que eu não concordei. Que diabos, Kagome! Você agora é rica. Por que não compra uma casa?

Ela cruzou as mãos sobre o colo, sentindo-as frias e sem vida.

— Talvez eu faça isso.

Inuyasha perscrutou-a com ansiedade, em vão. Os olhos verdes permaneciam inexpressivos, fitando o horizonte.

— Pode ficar aqui por enquanto. Há lugar de sobra na fazenda, e Shippou gosta de você. Aliás, Kirara também.

— Já queimei comida o bastante por aqui.

— Ninguém reclamou.

Era verdade. Ainda na véspera, Shippou elogiara um suflê que saíra cru e salgado do forno.

— Talvez um dia eu aprenda a cozinhar — volveu ela, querendo fazer graça. — Daqui a alguns anos...

Inuyasha estudou o bico das botas.

— Em vez disso, que tal aprender a cuidar de fraldas e mamadeiras? — Kagome voltou-se devagar.

— Como assim?

— Bem, suponha que continuemos casados. Logo chegaria um bebê, e nós então poderíamos dar uma família completa para Shippou. Acho que ele gostaria disso.

Ela estudou-o por alguns minutos, entre curiosa e surpreendida, em busca de algum sinal de carinho. Mas nada encontrou.

— Tenho sido cruel com você, Kagome. Dê-me uma chance de consertar o que estraguei, por favor.

— Engravidando-me?

— Só se você quiser. Se não, estou disposto a esperar alguns anos. Você é muito jovem ainda, pequenina. Pode ser que prefira viajar ou estudar um pouco mais, antes de se ver às voltas com bebês.

— Já viajei bastante e não quero voltar a estudar. Tenho meu emprego e pretendo continuar com ele,

— Mas não precisa, se não quiser. Por que não pede demissão?

— Por enquanto não estou pensando nisso.

As espirais de fumaça estiravam-se preguiçosamente aos raios bri hantes do sol. Kagome seguia-as com os olhos, indecisa sobre se continuaria ou não a falar.

— Inuyasha — disse por fim, procurando as palavras com cuidado — Quanto à minha herança, eu gostaria de dizer que...

— Esse assunto já não me interessa, Kagome. Descobri que não dou a mínima para falatórios. A bem da verdade, até hoje estou surpreso co migo mesmo, com minha cegueira e minha falta de discernimento. Não sou igual a meu pai, e ponto final. Casei-me com você por causa de Shippou, não para enriquecer da noite para o dia.

Por causa de Shippou, repetiu-se ela com tristeza, suspirando. Por causa de Shippou.

Inuyasha ergueu-lhe o queijo.

— Que suspiro fundo, pequenina! Vejo que não gosta de acreditar que eu me casei por causa do garoto. E quando você voltou de Miami, gostou ainda menos quando pensou que eu tinha mudado de idéia e estava interessado em sua herança.

— Nada disso me preocupa — mentiu ela.

— Preocupa sim — retorquiu Inuyasha, muito quieto. — Eu a queria de volta porque senti sua falta. Meu corpo ansiava pelo seu. E você me desejava do mesmo modo, não negue. Eu podia sentir desejo em cada poro de sua pele.

Ela enrubesceu.

— Foi uma experiência nova — murmurou, embaraçada.

— Mais que isso, pequenina. — Os dedos dele começaram a acariciar-lhe os braços, os ombros, o pescoço. — Nós fomos juntos visitar o paraíso, não fomos? E eu me senti de bem com a vida quando percebi o prazer que conseguia lhe dar.

— Foi a sua experiência...

— Escute, Kagome. Conheci vários corpos femininos, e não pretendo negá-lo, mas nada se compara ao imenso prazer que experimentei amando você. Mesmo na nossa noite de núpcias, quando não pudemos ir até o fim, meu prazer foi indescritível. Nessa noite descobri que não era o atração física o que existia entre nós, mas tentei sufocar a verdade no fundo de meu coração. Ela me assustava, pequenina. Contudo, quando você foi para Miami, não pude mais me furtar à realidade. Não dormi a noite toda, pensando em como a havia tratado mal. Você gostava de sua tia e eu, em vez de confortá-la, fui rude e grosseiro. Peço-lhe desculpas, Kagome. Você merecia outro tratamento.

— Não tem do que se desculpar. Nós nos casamos pelo bem de Shippou, como disse.

Inuyasha tomou-a nos braços, embalando-a carinhosamente.

— Você não entendeu nada do que eu disse, não é?

— Entendi — Kagome estava à beira das lágrimas. — Você está com a consciência pesada por minha causa.

— Você me escutou só com os ouvidos. Ouça com o coração também. — Os olhos prateados pousaram nos dela, cheios de adoração. — Não entendeu ainda? Não sentiu ainda?

Sem esperar resposta, ele se inclinou e capturou-lhe os lábios com tanta ternura, que Kagome sentiu-se levitar no espaço. Instintivamente, abriu a boca para receber a língua quente e palpitante, enquanto uma fogueira se ateava em seu corpo.

A mão morena deslizou para dentro da blusa, em busca do seio nu e macio, massageando-lhe o bico cor-de-rosa. Em transe, Kagome entregou-se à doçura das carícias, gemendo baixinho de puro prazer.

— Se estivéssemos sozinhos, pequenina... — sussurrou ele, seguindo com os olhos a figura do sobrinho que corria pelo gramado, perseguido de perto por dois cãezinhos. Mais ao longe, um peão vigiava as brin cadeiras com um sorriso indulgente. — Ei, Victor! Cuide de Shippou para nós, sim?

O peão voltou-se para o patrão e fez-lhe um sinal de que compreen dera.

— Deixe comigo, chefe. Pode ir descansar à vontade. — Inuyasha voltou-se para Kagome, os olhos brilhantes e límpidos espe lhando promessas.

— Não, não podemos... — Ela recuava, Inuyasha avançava devagar. — Você está brincando, não está? Shippou e Victor aí fora...

Com um único movimento ele a catou no colo.

— Não, não estou brincando — sussurrou. — Hoje vai ser diferente. Rápido, quente e bom.

Nem bem chegaram ao quarto, ele a esmagou de encontro à parede e abriu-lhe o zíper do jeans, procedendo do mesmo modo com o seu. Kagome ensaiou um protesto débil, mas ele a calou com beijos, enquanto sua língua penetrava-lhe os lábios em investidas curtas, provocando um despertar febril e quase feroz.

E de repente o quarto pareceu pequeno demais para conter a súbita paixão que explodiu entre os dois. Kagome viu-se acordada por uma sensação inteiramente nova, algo que a fazia vibrar e amolecer por dentro, como lava candente de um vulcão de há muito adormecido. Não queria mais que o beijo acabasse; só queria sentir o marido e aprender essa nova linguagem do amor.

Ele a suspendeu com os braços possantes, mantendo-a presa à parede. E penetrou-a com meiga selvageria, o corpo maciço invadindo-a, inun dando-a de luz por dentro. Kagome enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e rodeou-lhe a cintura com a perna, maravilhando-se com a inexplicável sensação de conhecer, pela primeira vez, o gosto da paixão sem rédeas nem freios.

O prazer que Kagome sentiu foi completo, vertiginoso, inebriante. E quan do ambos gritaram alto e tombaram exaustos nos braços um do outro, a paz desceu, trazendo consigo uma luz que a ofuscou. A luz da feli cidade,

— Gosto dos gemidos que você deixa escapar quando fazemos amor — disse ele, ainda ofegante. — Seu corpo vibra, Kagome. E me excita.

— O pior é que ainda estou tremendo — riu ela, enleada.

— Eu também. Desta vez nós chegamos lá em cima, não foi?

— Foi, Inuyasha. Lá em cima.

Ele se afastou, sorrindo, os olhos desfazendo-se em gotas de prata.

— Temos de nos contentar com essa amostra até de noite, pequenina. Acha que agüenta até lá?

— Veremos — provocou ela. — Eu... Eu não estou sonhando, estou?

— Não, doçura. Estamos ambos acordados para a vida.

Quando ele puxou o zíper para cima, Kagome enrubesceu, o que o fez soltar uma gargalhada sonora.

— Ficou com vergonha só agora? Há cinco minutos você poderia estar debaixo de uma mesa no restaurante que nem perceberia.

— Nem você.

— É verdade — Inuyasha puxou-a para si, os olhos dizendo coisas nas quais ela não queria ainda acreditar. — Deus, como eu te amo, pequenina.

Kagome abriu muito os olhos brilhantes. Não podia ser. Estava ouvindo demais outra vez.

— É verdade, minha Kagome. Estou perdido de amor por você. Quero viver para sempre em sua companhia e na de Shippou. E ter filhos aos montes. Mas se não vier nenhum, também não me importo. Você e Shippou são mais do que eu mereço.

— Você me ama! — repetiu ela baixinho, saboreando cada palavra. — Desde quando?

— Desde aquela noite no bar. Deus sabe o quanto eu lutei contra esse sentimento, mas não houve jeito. Afoguei-me nesses olhos verdes desde aquele dia, sem possibilidade de volta.

— O dinheiro de tia Kana...

— Já disse que não ligo mais para isso. Eu te amo pelo que você é. Faça o que quiser com sua herança.

— Vou deixar rendendo no banco, então. Para pagar o colégio de Shippou.

— O colégio de Shippou não é tão caro assim — riu ele, deliciado.

— Nem minha herança é tão grande como pensa.

Em poucas palavras, Kagome relatou-lhe sobre o último testamento da tia e sobre o asilo para crianças. Inuyasha ouviu com evidente surpresa, mesclada de respeito.

— Sua tia devia ser uma pessoa encantadora. E humana.

— Era perfeita, Inuyasha. Bem, agora você entende por que eu não queria desistir de meu emprego.

— Tem razão. — Ele coçou a cabeça, pensativo. — Acho que os Ballenger se portaram de maneira decente com você. Isso quer dizer que eu terei de me mostrar mais civilizado com Miroku, não é?

Kagome riu da careta do marido.

— Não vai ser difícil, querido. Miroku é excelente pessoa.

— E Miouga Rollins — continuou ele, fazendo outra careta.

— Também.

Os olhos de diamante fitaram-na com gravidade.

— Não pretendo me reformar por inteiro, Kagome. Sou como você está me vendo.

— E é assim que eu gosto. Aliás, eu também não pretendo mudar, exceto engordar um pouco e ganhar algumas rugas.

— Ao mesmo tempo que eu? Maravilhoso, minha Kagome! — Ele a puxou com ternura, embalando-a. — Para sempre, querida?

— Para sempre, Inuyasha — murmurou ela baixinho, lutando para segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar dos seus olhos. Lágrimas de felicidade. — Agora chegou a minha vez de dizer.

— Que me ama? Mas você já disse, querida. Não se lembra? Quando se entregou inteirinha a mim, aqui neste quarto, pela primeira vez. Disse e repetiu que me amava.

— Não me lembro, mas não é de admirar. Afinal, você me deixou fora de mim... — De sua boca escapou um riso alegre, cristalino. — Agora vou repetir, de mente lúcida: Eu te amo, Inuyasha.

Ele se inclinou ternamente.

— Minha Kagome, minha mulher, minha rainha!

— Tio Inu!

Inuyasha abanou a cabeça, impaciente, e foi abrir a janela.

— Que é agora?

— Posso ir com eles? — perguntou Shippou, ansioso, apontando para dois amiguinhos. Cada um tinha uma vara de pesca e uma lata de minhocas na mão. — Eles prometeram me ensinar a pescar, tio Inu. Por favor? Juro que trago um belo jantar para nós.

Inuyasha riu, satisfeito.

— Está bem, campeão. E trate de trazer mesmo o nosso jantar, senão...

— Trago, trago! — gritou o garoto, saltando de alegria.

— Se Shippou não pescar nada, nós mergulhamos e colocamos um peixe no anzol dele — brincou o mais alto, um moreninho simpático e sardento.

— Combinado — volveu Inuyasha, fechando a janela. — Agora raspem-se daqui!

Enquanto a algazarra ruidosa dos três se escoava no céu da tarde, ele tirou o telefone do gancho e se voltou devagar para a mulher.

— Às vezes, minha Kagome, a vida pode ser bela. Como agora...

Ela quis responder, dizer que sim, a vida era linda. Mas não pôde, porque Inuyasha já a carregava para o paraíso particular, aquele que só os dois conheciam.

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome trabalhava no computador com Miroku quando Inuyasha entrou inesperadamente.

— Bem, com licença — começou Miroku.

— Não, fique onde está — cortou Inuyasha, com uma careta. — Fui reformado, ou antes remodelado por minha mulher. Não vim aqui reclamar de nada, pela primeira vez na vida,

— Não acredito — retorquiu o outro, alegremente surpreso.

— Pois é bom ir se acostumando, meu velho. Para dizer a verdade, estou com vontade de trazer outra partida de gado para vocês controlarem.

— Não diga!

— Acabei de dizer. E, já que estamos nisso, quero lhe agradecer por manter Kagome no emprego. A herança dela vai dar apenas para pagar o colégio de Shippou. E, como pretendemos pagar colégio para mais alguns, cada centavo ganho será bem-vindo.

— Não me agradeça; Kagome é excelente funcionária. Quanto à herança... bem, sinto muito. Que azar, hein?

Inuyasha abriu um sorriso despreocupado e feliz.

— Não é o que penso. É bom lutar por um lugar ao sol, em vez de ganhá-lo de mão beijada. A dois, então, fica muito mais divertido.

Seus olhos cinzentos pousaram com ternura em Kagome, que juntou:

— E nos dá mais força para continuar. — Miroku pigarreou.

— Sua mulher pode ser dispensada mais cedo para o almoço, se quiserem.

— Obrigado, meu velho. Você me entendeu melhor do que eu esperava.

Impulsivamente, Inuyasha esticou a mão, e Miroku apertou-a.

— Kagome é uma jóia rara. Você é um homem de sorte, Inuyasha.

— Sei disso, melhor que ninguém.

Depois de terem comido dois hambúrgueres, Kagome e Inuyasha saíram abraçados pela rua.

— Sua vida não vai ser muito fácil, querida. Acho que você terá de trabalhar ainda por alguns anos, para ajudar nas despesas da fazenda. Posso colaborar na cozinha, mas quando os filhos começarem a chegar, seu trabalho será dobrado.

Ela sorriu docemente, perdida nos olhos cinzentos.

— Tenho você, Inuyasha. É tudo o que me interessa. Nunca fui tão feliz como agora.

— Tem certeza? Você sempre teve do bom e do melhor...

— Ainda tenho.

— Sabe o que quero dizer.

— Sei, e você também me entendeu. Para ser honesta, gosto de enfrentar esse desafio em sua companhia. É gratificante trabalhar e construir, Inuyasha. Principalmente quando existe amor.

— Você é única, minha Kagome— disse ele, colhendo-a nos braços. — Espero que não se arrependa nunca. Não sou uma pessoa fácil de conviver, como sabe.

— Para mim, é. Enquanto eu o tiver ao meu lado e puder abraçá-lo assim, você é a pessoa mais fácil de amar deste mundo.

— Então me abrace. E nunca me deixe, pequenina. Kagome aquiesceu, feliz.

FIMMMMM!

* * *

Oiiiiiiii gente, chegou ao fim mais uma história, espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Tinker: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chegou ao fim infelizmente, Inu finalmente se rendeu ao amor de vez e até mudou seu jeito de ser por conta dela, achei um amor hahahahahaha o que achou da história? Vc pode votar nas duassss, a história 2 acabou ganhando, maaaaaaaass... assim que eu terminar de postar a história 2, eu vou postar pra você a história 1 ok? HAHAHHAHA decidi por as duas. Te esperoooo láaaa, muito obrigada por ter acompanhado. 3

neherenia sereniti: Chegouuuu ao fimmm, o que achou da história? hahahahhaah a história 2 ganhou, logo logo já colocarei o primeiro cap dela, te espero lá, beijinhosss


End file.
